Rentrons à la maison
by la Dictateuse
Summary: Thorin Oakenshiekd réincarné en Tom O'malley ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Bilbo Baggins, en la personne de Danny Williams, un étudiant en littérature. Et alors que les souvenirs de leur ancienne vie sont revenus naturellement à Tom, il semblerait qu'il faille forcer la main à Danny pour lui rappeler qui il était. Quoi de mieux qu'une aventure pour cela ?
1. L'auto-stoppeur

Note de l'auteur: Etant une avide lectrice des fanfictions consacrées au Hobbit, et trouvant malheureusement qu'il n'y en a que trop peu (surtout dans le genre ship Thilbo et autres), je me lance aujourd'hui avec un premier écrit (une sorte de baptême du feu). Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes (bien que j'ai tenté de corriger au maximum) qui m'auraient échappées (les coquines).

Par ailleurs j'ai terminé dans sa totalité la rédaction de cette fanfic, donc je posterais la suite régulièrement (je ne sais pas encore dans quel laps de temps, cela dépendra sûrement des retours et de mes disponibilités). J'espère apprendre de mes erreurs, et surtout que vous passiez un bon moment à la lire, comme j'ai passé un bon moment à l'écrire (dans le sens que c'était bien).

Dernier détail, et je vous laisse au premier chapitre, je mélange dans mon récit le livre du Hobbit et les films qui en ont été adaptés. L'univers de la Terre du Milieu et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, et je ne fais que jouer avec eux (Tolkien se retournerait dans sa tombe si il savait ce que font les fanfics à ses personnages...) Vous trouverez donc bon nombre de référence, et également un mini-mini-mini crossover de rien du tout avec la série Sherlock (pour une amie).

Je pense avoir tout dit, ou le plus important,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'autostopeur

Tom pianotait rageusement sur son téléphone. Il effaça puis réécrivit la même phrase avant de l'effacer à nouveau pour mieux la réécrire. Un quart d'heure qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider si oui ou non il devait envoyer ce message à sa sœur. Ayant une énième fois appuyé rageusement sur l'icône ''effacer'', il jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

Il était à bout de nerf. Arrêté sur cette aire d'autoroute depuis près d'une heure, à mi chemin entre son appartement et la maison de sa sœur, dont il revenait après un week-end familial, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait prévu de faire le chemin du retour d'une traite afin de pouvoir se remettre un peu au travail et d'avancer dans la commande qu'il devait livrer dans moins d'un mois mais un appel de sa sœur, qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter sur cette aire d'autoroute, l'avait plongé dans un débat intérieur extrêmement compliqué.

La brave femme lui demandait de rebrousser chemin, si il en avait la possibilité et surtout la volonté, pour venir récupérer ses deux neveux qui désirait ardemment passer leurs semaines de vacance avec leur oncle. Tom aimait ses neveux, là n'était pas la question. Il les adorait comme très peu d'oncle pouvait adorer leurs neveux d'ailleurs, mais… Philippe et Kylian étaient des bombes à retardement, de vrais piles électriques toujours sur le point de décharger leur énergie sans limite. Et Tom était à la veille de rendre une commande importante, il ignorait donc si il devait écouter son cœur qui lui intimait de retourner chercher ses neveux, ou sa raison qui lui assurait qu'il ferait une grosse erreur d'aller les récupérer.

Il poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Un courant d'air frais lui rafraîchit le visage, et lui apporta beaucoup de bien. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi ces deux idiots ne lui avait pas demandé plus tôt si il voulait bien les accueillir ? Il n'aurait pas dit non. Et maintenant il se prenait la tête tout seul. Rageusement il poussa sa portière et sortit de sa voiture. Il s'étira un instant et inspira profondément. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Il attrapa donc ses clés, son téléphone et son portefeuille et alla jusqu'à la minuscule supérette qui bordait l'aire de repos.

Tout comme la station, le magasin était vide. Le vendeur somnolait tranquillement, tout en gardant un œil semi attentif sur l'ensemble. Tom remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la boutique. Un jeune garçon sirotait un café à une table dans le fond du magasin. N'ayant vu aucun autre véhicule à part le sien sur le parking, Tom le dévisagea curieusement.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Son visage était imberbe et une touffe de cheveux miel et ondulé entourait son visage à la peau très blanche. Il portait un sweet rouge et un pantalon de toile marron. Son gros sac à dos indiqua à Tom qu'il était en voyage, de part le tapis de sol et le duvet accroché par de grosses lanières sous le sac. Il lisait attentivement un magazine people et sa bouche formait parfois des ''o'' stupéfait.

Bien vite Tom se détourna de lui. Il marcha dans les rayons, sans but réel, jusqu'à tomber sur un paquet de chips goût poulet rôti. Ses neveux adoraient ça. Tout en détaillant l'emballage, Tom réfléchissait. Il poussa un profond soupir de résignation et se dit que pour une fois il céderait aux caprices des deux adolescents. Enfin pour une fois… comme à chaque fois aurait été plus juste.

Il se dirigea vers la caisse et remarqua que le garçon au café était partit. En moins d'une seconde, comme il lui était venus à l'esprit, il en partit. Tom récupéra son achat et passa les portes automatiques pour rejoindre son audi A6. Oui, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, la vie lui souriait.

Il était l'héritier d'une famille avec une rente bien assurée (même si il avait abandonné son titre d'héritier à l'avantage de son petit frère), et son travail à domicile ou à son atelier (à domicile en réalité) en tant qu'ébéniste, lui offrait une vie douce et tranquille. Il avait acheté son appartement, un bel et grand appartement en centre ville au dernier étage dans un quartier tranquille.

Au fond de lui il se disait qu'il méritait cette vie paisible et prospère. Après tout, dans son autre vie n'était-il pas mort en peine ?

Son autre vie, dont les douloureux souvenirs lui étaient revenus avec la puberté. Et qui depuis l'adolescence le hantait, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait été : un prince héritier du plus grand royaume nain, un prince en exil par la faute d'un dragon, un roi reconquérant ses terres en menant une compagnie de seulement 12 nains et un hobbit. Et un roi mort sur le champ de bataille peu après avoir récupéré ce qu'il lui revenait de droit pour le protéger de hordes de gobelins.

Une vie douloureuse mais qui avait été vécu sans regrets. Car même si sa faute avait été grande envers le hobbit, ce dernier l'avait pardonné, l'avait appelé ami alors qu'il plongeait dans son dernier sommeil.

Ces rêves, ces souvenirs, Tom avait prit conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul a les revivre depuis l'adolescence. Au jour d'aujourd'hui il avait retrouvé chaque nain de sa compagnie. Entre eux ils s'appelait par leurs anciens noms. Et l'amitié bien que récente qui les liait pour la plupart était en vérité aussi vieille que le monde. Ses neveux d'ailleurs, Philippe et Kylian, tout comme leur ami d'enfance Orion était en pleine période de puberté et si leur énergie était inépuisable, Tom/Thorin, comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin de se décharger de la pression de leurs souvenirs renaissant. Surtout que, de ce qu'il avait appris des autres membres de la compagnie, ces trois là étaient morts dans la souffrance.

Tom secoua vivement la tête. Il ouvrit sa portière et s'affaissa sur son siège. Il laissa tomber le paquet de chips sur le siège passager et mit le contact. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'aire d'autoroute lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devait prévenir sa sœur de sa décision. Il attrapa son téléphone, lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme au café au bord de la route. Ce dernier avait le pouce levé et regardait devant lui, l'air inattentif.

Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Tom. Qu'en était-il des statistiques à propos des auto-stoppeurs ? Il devait y en avoir disant qu'en prendre était une mauvaise idée, et que c'était dangereux. Et puis si il était arrivé jusqu'ici, dans ce coin paumé, on devait bien l'y avoir amené. Alors pourquoi était-on partit sans lui ? Tom ne prenait jamais d'auto-stoppeurs. Pas dans ses habitudes. Alors pourquoi ralentissait-il la voiture, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fusse arrêté devant le jeune homme. Et pourquoi diable baissa-t-il la vitre ?

L'auto-stoppeurs, l'air un brin mal à l'aise se pencha et jeta un œil furtif à Tom.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Tom, oubliant la politesse qui disait qu'il fallait répondre à un salut.

Sans être le moins du monde déstabilisé par le ton un peu sec du conducteur, le jeune homme répondit.

\- Je vais à Arnac.

La ville de Tom.

\- Vous pouvez me prendre ? Ou me déposer dans le coin si c'est pas votre chemin.

Tom lui fit signe de monter.

\- C'est aussi là que je vais.

Ainsi donc il n'allait plus chercher ses neveux. Première nouvelle. Il libéra le siège à sa droite tandis que son passager installait son sac à l'arrière et grimpait à côté de lui. Tom redémarra la voiture et s'engagea silencieusement sur l'autoroute.

\- Je m'appelle Danny Williams, se présenta le passager après quelques minutes.

\- Tom O'Malley, répondit le conducteur avec un sourire.

Ce simple éclaircissement de visage sembla détendre Danny qui s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il n'osa pas, cependant, entreprendre une conversation. Tom n'était pas bien bavard avec les inconnus, alors il n'était pas trop tenté pour se lancer. Il remarqua, non sans amusement, que son passager lui jetait des coups d'œils curieux. Il se redressa et se concentra sur la route. Il n'avait que faire du jugement qu'on pouvait lui porter. Et de toute façon il était assez fier de sa personne. Conformément à ce qu'il avait été en tant que Thorin, il s'était appliqué, sans savoir pourquoi, à tenter de ressembler à cette majesté perdu. Sa chevelure ébène, tressée par endroit, et soyeuse, ondulait légèrement et tombait sur ses épaules. Il l'avait retenus des deux côté de la tête avec des barètes pour dégager sa vue. Il n'aimait pas que ses cheveux lui tombes sur le visage. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours était parfaitement taillée -il y mettait un point d'honneur! Et ses vêtements simples mais chics, ne cachait absolument pas son corps sculpté à force d'exercice. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait été. Et il se plaisait beaucoup ainsi.

Danny le fixait sans se cacher depuis un moment maintenant, et Tom commençait à trouver le temps long. Il tourna brusquement la tête et ses yeux d'un bleu pur et clair entrèrent en contact avec ceux noisettes du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

\- Pa-Pardon ! Je ne voulait pas être… gênant.

\- Ce n'est rien, mentit Tom.

Ce n'était pas rien. Ce visage lui était familier.

\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? glissa Tom innocemment sûr d'avoir déjà croisé ces yeux.

Danny rit doucement.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Je me souviendrais d'un homme comme vous.

-Comme moi ? ironisa Tom.

\- Je veux dire que je n'aurais pas oublié un bel homme… un… je ne vous aurais pas oublié si… Je veux dire…

Danny se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tom put facilement deviner qu'il se sentait soudain à l'étroit dans l'habitacle. Au moins une question avait été soulevé puis éclaircis, les tendances sexuelles du garçon était les mêmes que les siennes. Elles penchaient pour les personnes du même sexe. Tom cacha son demi sourire. Sentant Danny de plus en plus mal, il se décida à lui faire la conversation.

\- C'est la première fois que tu fais du stop ?

\- Ha, heu, oui ! J'étais en voyage avec des amis, et on était sur le chemin du retour. On a fait une pause sur l'aire où vous m'avez gentiment pris -je vous en remercie encore d'ailleurs-, et j'en ai profité pour aller faire une sieste en prenant mon sac comme oreiller.

\- Laisse moi deviner, le coupa Tom, ils sont repartis en t'oubliant ?

Danny acquiesça. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux le rouge aux joues.

\- Je n'ai plus de batterie, dit-il en agitant son téléphone. Je n'ai pas pu les joindre.

\- Pas de chance, s'amusa Tom en riant franchement.

Danny rit également. Mieux valait rire de son malheur. Et puis Tom ne se moquait pas méchamment. Il y eu un nouveau silence, plus détendu cette fois, qu'un grognement sonore brisa. Tom regarda Danny avec surprise. Ce dernier avait attrapé son ventre et le serrait comme pour essayer de faire taire son estomac.

\- Regarde derrière, il y a un paquet de chips.

Danny obéit tout en s'excusant platement. À présent Tom ne cachait même plu son amusement.

\- Vous êtes sûr que je peux ? risqua le passager vraiment déstabilisé.

\- Je l'avais prit pour mes neveux mais comme je ne vais pas les chercher au final, vas y, régale toi.

\- Vous n'allez pas les chercher ? murmura Danny en ouvrant le paquet dans un frrch discret.

\- Je devais faire demi tour et retourner les prendre chez ma sœur, mais je t'ai prit en stop à la place alors…

Danny ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez changé vos plans pour moi, je..

\- Tout doux, tout doux, rit Tom. Y a pas de mal. J'habite à Arnac, et j'hésitais à rentrer. Tu m'arranges d'un côté. Tu es un peu une excuse que je pourrais leur sortir si ils viennent râler.

Danny s'excusa à nouveau. En général ça aurait agacé Tom, il n'aimait pas trop les gens qui s'excusait à tout bout de champ, mais bon, là il voulait bien ignorer ce détail.

\- Et vous ? Vous prenez souvent des auto-stoppeurs ?

\- Jamais.

\- Ha, ben pourquoi moi alors ? s'inquiéta Danny.

Tom l'imagina en train de penser aux statistiques sûrement existant sur les conducteurs dangereux prenant des auto-stoppeurs.

\- Tu me sers d'excuse pour rentrer chez moi, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Danny soupira et eu un petit rire furtif que Tom ne manqua pas. Il le trouvait mignon. Très jeune, mais mignon.

\- Tu as quel âge ? s'autorisa-t-il a lui demander.

\- J'aurais 24 ans dans quelques semaines.

24 ans. Il faisait nettement plus jeune.

\- Et vous ?

\- J'en ai eu 28 récemment.

\- Oh. Joyeux anniversaire en retard alors.

\- Merci.

Ils rirent de bons cœurs, puis Tom se re-concentra sur la route.

\- Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? demanda Danny.

\- Je suis ébéniste. Je fais autant des sculptures que je retape de vieux meubles pour les remettre à frais.

Danny fut impressionné de toute évidence.

\- Je suis encore étudiant, personnellement. Je me dirige dans la littérature, même si je suis encore peu sûr de ce que je veux vraiment faire.

\- Tu veux que je te serves de psy ? Histoire que tu puisses t'éclaircir les idées ?

Danny éclata de rire. Franchement. Tom trouva son rire adorable. Sa part de Thorin fut piquée par ce son qui lui était familier. Encore cette impression. Et pourtant non, il ne le remettait pas. Impossible de savoir où il l'avait vu.

Thorin et Tom était une seule et même personne. Tom et ses sentiments, son caractère était toujours dominant, mais il arrivait que des émotions et des sensations à la Thorin surgissent. Comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré les membres de sa compagnie dans cette vie par exemple. En plus de ses souvenirs, c'était sa part Thorin qu'il lui avait soufflé qui ils étaient.

\- Vous avez un diplôme au moins ? reprit Danny.

\- Absolument pas.

Danny lui lança un regard doux. Puis se rattrapa en détournant les yeux comme si il venait de commettre une faute grave.

\- Très bien, mais si je vous ennuis arrêtez moi. OK ?

\- OK.

Et Danny commença à parler de lui. De ses études et de ses peurs. Il ne ressentait aucune gène. Et Tom ne ressentit aucun énervement face à ce garçon sortit de nul part qui lui déballait sa vie scolaire. Scolaire, car Danny faisait bien attention d'omettre tout détails sur sa vie privée, ce qui dans le fond, décevait un peu Tom. Le reste du voyage passa plus vite que Tom ou même Danny ne l'aurait voulu.

Et ce fut à la faveur de la nuit tombante, que la voiture arriva à Arnac.

\- Je te dépose où ?

\- J'habite à la résidence de La Colline, en centre ville. Déposez moi là où vous voulez je saurais me débrouillez, vous inquiétez pas.

\- La Colline ? s'étonna Tom. J'habite là-bas également.

Sa voix avait trahit une certaine joie. Et Danny ne put retenir un grand sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-il.

Oui. Coïncidence en effet.

Tom gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain de la résidence et lui et son passager remontèrent par l'ascenseur extérieur. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même immeuble mais coïncidence là encore, l'appartement de Tom qui prenait tout le dernier étage de son bâtiment avait son balcon au-dessus de celui de Danny.

Ayant étonnement bien sympathisé durant ce cours voyage inattendu, Danny proposa à Tom d'échanger leurs numéros, ce qui au fond ravi Tom plus que de raison. Ils se serrèrent la main, Danny remerciant encore et encore la gentillesse de son ''sauveur'' et ils se séparèrent. Alors que Tom cherchait ses clés dans sa poche, il entendit des bruits de pas qui accélérait.

\- BILBO !

Tom lâcha ses clés. Il fit volte face et vit un petit garçon courir vers Danny. Ce dernier se baissa et ouvrit les bras en souriant. Derrière l'enfant une femme et son mari accourait.

\- Danny ! Je suis tellement désolée, s'exclama celle-ci.

\- Félix cesse d'appeler ton oncle Bilbo enfin, soupira le père.

Danny souleva le garçon qui s'accrochait à son col et le serra contre lui.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur Watson, j'ai l'habitude de ce surnom avec Félix maintenant.

\- C'est John pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit enfin…

Danny haussa les épaules l'air de dire : j'oublie toujours.

\- Danny comment as tu fais pour rentrer ? s'inquiéta la mère de Félix qui récupérait son fils.

\- J'ai fait du stop...

Devant l'air surpris de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, Danny tourna la tête vers l'immeuble de Tom, espérant le voir pour le présenter et rassurer sa famille. Mais Tom n'était plus là.

Non Tom avait déjà monté les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'était enfermé chez lui en proie à une violente émotion.

Danny était Bilbo. Bilbo était réincarné en Danny. Pas étonnant que son visage et son rire lui ai été familier. Le dernier membres de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield vivait à côté de chez lui. Le cambrioleur, son ami, était tout proche. Le garçon qui l'avait appelé Bilbo ne pouvait pas avoir choisi ce surnom au hasard. Même inconsciemment.

En tremblant, il chercha le numéro de sa sœur dans le répertoire de son téléphone. Il l'appela la gorge sèche. Aussitôt que la femme décrocha il entendit derrière elle les râles et les cris de colère de ses neveux.

\- Tom ? Tu n'as pas du tout répondu à mon appel je commençais à m'inquiéter…

\- Dís…

Son murmure frappa la femme au bout de la ligne.

\- Fili, Kili silence ! cria-t-elle.

Appelé par ces prénoms, les deux adolescents se turent aussitôt. Dís reporta son attention sur l'appel en cours.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Thorin ?

Un silence bref.

\- J'ai trouvé Bilbo...


	2. Une Histoire de machine à laver

Bonjour ! J'ai décidé que je posterais un chapitre tout les deux jours (comme ça j'avance sur une autre fanfic en même temps), à raison d'une vingtaine de chapitre pour cette histoire.

Je tiens à remercier les retours qu'on m'a fait du premier chapitre, dire que ça m'a fait plaisir serait un euphémisme. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2 !

* * *

Une histoire de machine à laver

Danny referma sa porte doucement. Il était enfin seul. Sa sœur Mary et son beau-frère Watson -John, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler par son prénom-, n'avaient pas eu l'air convaincu par ce qu'il leur avait raconté à propos de Tom. Comme quoi c'était un homme serviable et extrêmement gentil. Les ayant deviné suspicieux il avait omis de leur dire que Tom vivait juste au-dessus. Sur le départ il avait même entendu Watson dire à Mary qu'il allait peut être demander à Sherlock de se renseigner sur son voisin. Mais heureusement Mary l'en avait dissuadé. Fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Quant à Félix, hyperactif au début de leurs retrouvailles, il s'était calmé peu à eu en entendant sa mésaventure. Le garçon de 8 ans qui ne cessait de le surnommer Bilbo depuis quelques temps, n'avait fait que le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus jusqu'à ce que ses parents déclarent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Là il lui avait fait un gros câlin et sa mère avait du l'arracher à cette étreinte à contre cœur.

\- Enfin seul… souffla Danny en se calant dos à sa porte d'entrée.

Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures. Et là présentement, son sweet commençait à lui tenir chaud. Il le retira en se tortillant car sa tête était un peu trop grosse, et poussa un soupir de victoire lorsqu'il se sentit délivré du vêtement. Il retira ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de les délacer et les jeta sous le porte manteau. Enfin pied nu -il ne portait jamais de chaussettes- il se délecta du contact du parquet sur sa peau. Il retourna dans le salon ou son sac était toujours là où il l'avait posé en entrant. Il avait la flemme de déballer ses affaires. Trop de trucs, et puis une machine à faire tourner… et sa machine était cassée. Joie.

\- Bon, déclara-t-il en se frottant les mains. Avant toute chose, facebook.

Et il alluma son mac qui traînait sur la table. Il avait quelques personnes à engueuler. Et le piège d'internet se referma sur lui. Il passa la soirée sur le net d'abord à réprimander ceux qui l'avait abandonné, puis plaisantant avec eux de sa mésaventure.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer qu'il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il lâcha son écran et s'étira avec difficulté. En deux grandes enjambées il alluma la lumière et son regard tomba sur son sac. Il se résigna à le défaire et tria d'un geste un peu sec ses vêtements. Puis il chercha un bac pour les transporter au lavomatique public le plus proche. Il se rappela qu'il avait laissé une panière sur le balcon avant son départ. Il déverrouilla la porte vitré qu'il fit coulisser. L'air frais de la nuit inonda ses poumons. Ce qu'il aimait avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, c'était cette fragrance si particulière qui teintait l'odeur de l'air nocturne. Son balcon longeait un côté de son appartement et était accessible par son salon et par sa chambre. C'était par là d'ailleurs que s'élargissait l'espace, et là également où il stockait entres autres, des chaises, des bac et autres trucs utiles mais encombrants. Il trouva bien vite la panière assez grande pour y mettre son linge et allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une chaise glissa et lui tomba sur le pied. Il poussa un petit cri et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se pencha pour masser ses orteils meurtris et souffla dessus. Comme il était maladroit.

\- Est ce que ça va ? demanda une voix au-dessus de lui.

Danny tressaillit. En levant les yeux vers la voix il sentit son cœur accélérer dangereusement. Tom était là, juste au-dessus de lui, un mug fumant dans les mains, l'air inquiet. La lumière de son appartement qui l'éclairait par le dos lui donnait une aura impressionnante. Danny se sentit soudain idiot. Il n'avait déjà pas pensé revoir Tom aussi vite mais le revoir dans ces circonstances était un peu humiliant. Comme il ne répondait rien, Tom réitéra sa question.

\- Oui oui ça va, rien de bien méchant, ça me lance juste un peu.

Le visage de Tom se décrispa. Danny se concentra sur sa panière et se releva maladroitement.

\- Bon et bien bonne soirée, hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Je dois passer au lavomatique.

\- Tu n'as pas de lave-linge ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Si si, mais il est en panne.

Et allez, vas-y que je te raconte ma vie. Danny se sentit vraiment sans-gène. Tom n'en avait sûrement rien à faire. Mais bon il avait posé la question…

\- Si tu as du linge as laver tu peux utiliser ma machine.

La proposition de Tom était aimable. Et Danny se sentit coupable. Son voisin était trop gentil. Déjà il lui avait servit de chauffeur, maintenant il lui proposait de lui prêter sa machine à laver. Et Danny ne faisait que le regarder comme un poisson, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans oser répondre. Oui ça l'arrangerait bien de pouvoir profiter du lave linge de Tom, de un parce que ça lui reviendrait gratuitement, de deux parce que ça lui donnerait l'occasion de revoir de près cet homme.  
Haaa comme il avait l'esprit mal placé. Mais c'était la faute de Tom aussi, on a pas idée d'avoir autant de charisme et de prendre autant soin de soi.

\- Non je vais me débrouiller, finit-il par répondre. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que ça. Vous avez déjà été très gentil.

\- Puisque je te le propose, insista Tom. Allez je t'attends.

Et Tom disparu à l'intérieur. Danny resta muet et figé un instant puis retourna dans son salon. Une fois la porte du balcon refermée il se tapa le front avec sa panière. Comme il se sentait faible. Il ramassa ses vêtements et attrapa ses clés. Il n'avait pas envie de remettre ses chaussures. Trop de pression sur ses pieds. Il sortit donc une paire de tong -c'était pas vraiment la saison mais bon- et sortit de chez lui. Tout en attendant l'ascenseur il se demandait si il ne ferait pas mieux de décliner l'offre de Tom. Trop tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et il s'engouffra dans la boite.

Une fois devant l'immeuble de Tom, il se sentit de moins en moins sûr de lui. À mesure qu'il cherchait le nom de son bienfaiteur dans le répertoire de l'interphone il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Il connaissait Tom depuis 5 heures à tout casser. Il trouva le nom de Tom et sonna. La panique commençait vraiment à le gagner. On décrocha et il n'eut même pas besoin de se présenter pour que la porte lui soit ouverte, avec un étage indiqué.

À la porte de Tom qui était entrebâillée, Danny ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais personne ne l'avait mit dans un état pareil. Peu sûr de lui, mal à l'aise, bégayant, et surtout il n'avait jamais autant ressentit son attirance pour les hommes. C'était comme si Tom lui renvoyait au visage ''Tu es gay'' à chacun de ses gestes, mots, regards, attentions.

Danny avait toujours bien vécu sa sexualité. Il avait prit conscience qu'il était attiré par les hommes assez jeune, pendant sa puberté. Et seul sa sœur, son beau-frère -et son meilleur ami sociopathe-, et quelques uns de ses amis très proches étaient au courant. Il n'en avait pas honte mais ce n'était pas une raison de le dévoiler à tout bout de champ. D'ailleurs il espérait ardemment que Tom continu de l'ignorer car il ne voulait pas mettre son hôte mal à l'aise.

Il poussa timidement la porte, appelant le propriétaire des lieux tout bas. Tom lui apparut au bout de quelques secondes et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le rejoignit dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle de bain où le lave linge était prêt à recevoir les vêtements à laver. Danny y enfourna ses affaires et mit en marche la machine. Puis il se retourna vers Tom, mal à l'aise.

\- Café ? proposa l'autre.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser de vous.

\- Tant que ce n'est qu'un café.

Danny nota le sous-entendu, mais ne sut pas dans quel sens le prendre. Préférant ne rien s'imaginer, il chassa toute idée de son esprit. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du salon et joua avec ses mains en attendant le retour de Tom. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, séparée du salon par un muret et dos à Danny il s'agitait pour préparer ce qu'il avait proposé. Lorsqu'il eut déposé une tasse sur la table basse à l'attention de Danny, Tom s'assit dans le fauteuil et sirota son breuvage. Danny souffla sur l'air chaud qui se dégageait du breuvage et ne put retenir un bâillement.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Un peu, avoua Danny. Longue journée.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- En tout cas je ne ferais plus de stop ça c'est sûr.

\- Ha ben merci pour moi.

\- Non pardon ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais ! Je vous ai trouvé très bien. Enfin bien.. cool quoi. Purée j'm'en sort pas…

\- Et tu insinuais quoi alors si je ne suis pas trop curieux, demanda Tom pour aider un peu le jeune homme qui galérait à trouver ses mots.

\- Je voulais dire que les circonstances qui m'ont poussées à faire du stop, je ne veux pas les revivre. Après, vous ce serait avec plaisir que je vous redemanderais de m'emmener… Pardon là ça devient bizarre.

Tom ne répondit rien.

\- C'était ta famille tout à l'heure ?

Danny réfléchit un instant puis comprit que Tom avait du le voir avec la famille de Mary.

\- Oui, ma sœur et son mari, répondit Danny heureux du changement de sujet. Ils étaient inquiets pour moi. D'ailleurs ça m'aurait arrangé que vous restiez un peu pour les rassurer mais bon.

\- Je rêve ou c'est un reproche ? plaisanta Tom.

\- Je n'oserais pas, ironisa Danny.

Ha là il était comme d'habitude. Sa timidité maladive laissait place à son air taquin et son ironie. Tom sentit que Danny commençait à prendre ses marques.

\- Vos neveux ne vous en veulent pas trop ?

\- Ils me détestent. Mais bon ça leur passeras.

Danny éclata de rire.

\- Dis moi Danny…

Entendre son prénom prononcé aussi doucement par Tom fit frissonner l'intéressé qui sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait comme effet Tom. Il était vraiment dangereux là.

\- J'ai cru entendre que ton neveu te donnai un surnom.

Danny soupira. Il voulait vraiment aborder ce sujet ? OK c'était pas vraiment honteux.

\- Oui il m'appelle Bilbo, allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Des surnoms à la con, y en a à la pelle.

\- Non mais Bilbo c'est extrêmement bizarre avouez le.

Tom éclata de rire.

-Moi me neveux me surnomment Thorin alors bon.

\- Thorin ? Ça c'est classe quand même, nota Danny.

Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas l'éclair de déception qui passa dans les yeux de Tom.

\- J'aime bien Bilbo aussi, répondit-il finalement.

Danny haussa les épaules. Il avala quelques gorgées de son café tout en étudiant l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait.

L'appartement était immense. le hall d'entrée était large et prolongé par un couloir qui s'ouvrait brusquement sur le salon. Ce salon même où était installé Danny. Au centre se trouvait une table basse assez large, et tout autour le canapé formait un U jusqu'au fauteuil de Tom. De toute évidence l'endroit était agencée pour accueillir pas mal de monde. Devant Danny s'étendait la cuisine dans un style américain, avec un bar et des portes de saloon. Tout y était en ordre et propre. Derrière lui une porte ouvrait sur un couloir, par lequel Danny était passé pour traverser la salle de bain et ainsi atteindre la machine à laver.

Dans la pièce où il était actuellement, Danny était impressionné par le mobilier chic. L'ensemble donnait une atmosphère entre la robotique, la technologie et un brun de carrière (de pierre). Cette dernière impression était dut au couleur et aux effets du papier peint. Et sur le mur derrière Tom était accroché une immense carte imaginaire. En bas à droite était inscrit à l'encre noire et avec une écriture très stylisé : "Terre du Milieu".

Remarquant l'intérêt de son invité pour la décoration, Tom posa sa tasse et se leva.

\- Je te fais visiter ? proposa-t-il.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser...

Danny but sa tasse d'une traite et se leva sous les rires de son hôte.

\- Donc le salon et la cuisine, présenta Tom en ouvrant les bras.

\- J'avais remarqué...

\- Quel merveilleux sens de l'observation, ironisa Tom sans méchanceté.

Innocemment Danny le poussa du coude. Les deux hommes rirent puis Tom entraîna le plus jeune à sa suite. Ils passèrent la porte qui menait dans le couloir attenant et Tom prit les devants.

\- Par là la salle de bain que tu as déjà vu.

La grande salle des eaux, propre jusque dans les recoins les plus secrets ? Brillante comme du cristal -même si il n'avait jamais vu de cristal. Et qui regorgeait de produit de beauté et de soins pour cheveux ? Ha ça oui il l'avait vu.

Tom poussa une porte et précéda Danny pour allumer la lumière. C'était une pièce carré encombrée d'étagères et de cartons eux même remplis de livres.

\- Ma...

\- Bibliothèque ? Oui j'ai un très bon sens de l'observation, coupa Danny en prenant un petit air arrogant.

Tom haussa un sourcil. Une lueur amusée passa dans son regard et Danny ne l'en trouva que plus beau. Puis il porta son attention sur le genre de lecture que pouvais avoir l'habitant. Varié. Entre la philosophie, la sociologie, l'histoire, des récits de voyage autour du monde, en passant par du fantasy et du lyrique pour rejoindre des magazines d'arts et de politique.

La pièce suivante était un débarras, ou un bureau, ou un mélange des deux. Mais plus un bureau au dire de son hôte. Danny nota donc que Tom était quelqu'un d'assez désordonné dans son espace de travail.

\- Voici mon atelier, déclara fièrement le propriétaire des lieux.

Danny poussa un sifflement d'admiration. C'était une large pièce avec très peu de meuble, tous conçu pour recevoir des outils ou porter des pièces de bois. Le sol était jonché de copeaux, et un balais et une pelle traînaient dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à l'emploi. Un peu décentré, proche de la baie vitrée pour un meilleur éclairage sans doute, trônait un magnifique coffre en train d'être rénové.

\- Ce coffre de mariage appartient à la mère d'un de mes amis. Elle m'a demandé de le rénover pour fêter ses 50 ans de vie conjugale avec son époux.

\- Ouah... ça met la pression non ?

\- Un peu, avoua Tom. Mais je suis honoré de la confiance qu'elle m'accorde, d'autant que je sais à quel point elle y tient.

Danny tourna autour du coffre sans oser le toucher ni même respirer trop près. Il remarqua que de fines inscriptions étaient gravées sur les pieds du coffre et se pencha pour mieux les lire. Mais il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer les symboles.

\- Qu'est ce qui est écrit ici ?

Tom se rapprocha et se pencha à côté de lui. Danny retint son souffle alors qu'il sentait quelques unes des mèches de Tom lui frôler la joue.

\- C'est du kuzdhul.

\- Du quoi ?

Tom se redressa et se gratta la tête. Il semblait réfléchir à comment il allait lui expliquer.

\- C'est... la langue des nains.

Il y eu un long silence. Danny se releva brusquement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est un peu compliqué.

\- Non non non vous avez dit la langue des nains !?

Tom hocha la tête. La réaction de Danny était inattendu. Il avait l'air tout heureux.

\- J'adore les nains ! Je savais qu'une langue avait été inventé pour leur race mais j'ignorais que des gens l'écrivait vraiment ! C'est cool !

Tom était dépité. Danny sentit son excitation retomber.

\- Je veux dire, depuis que je suis enfant, le peuple des nains -ceux des livres- me fascine. J'adore leur mode de vie, leur sens de l'art, de l'architecture et tout ça quoi. C'est bizarre je sais… ça fait geek surtout…

\- Non absolument pas.

Danny leva les yeux sur Tom. Et rougit violemment. Tom lui souriait. Un sourire chaleureux et doux, empreint de tendresse. Un sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux pétillants. Il frappa Danny en plein cœur et le jeune homme se détourna bien vite de cette vision du paradis.

\- J'adore également les nains. En fait j'adore l'héroïc fantasy.

\- Moi aussi.

Un point commun, UN ! Haaa le hasard de la vie.

\- Mais pourquoi du kuzdhul sur un coffre de mariage ? s'étonna Danny.

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai reçu une commande je la réalise avec attention et sérieux, expliqua-t-il. C'est mon ami qui m'a demandé de rajouter cette inscription pour porter bonheur à ses parents. Sa mère n'y a opposé aucune objection.

Danny sourit. C'était la grande classe de savoir écrire le nain… le kuzdhul. Peut être que s'il demandait Tom accepterais de lui apprendre vu qu'il avait l'air de connaître.

Non non non, fallait pas exagérer ! Il récupérait ses vêtements et il ne s'imposerait plus dans la vie du gentil Tom.

\- Et là c'est votre balcon ? devina Danny en pointant l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

\- Bingo !

Tom déverrouilla la porte et la tira avant de donner un petit coup sec sur un interrupteur. Aussitôt des lumières s'allumèrent dans le sol du balcon. Danny passa à l'extérieur et remarqua alors que l'atelier se situait juste au-dessus de son appartement. Il se pencha et put contempler le joli bazar qu'offrait son balcon. Il pensa ardemment qu'il devait ranger...


	3. Les souvenirs de Thorin Oakenshield

Les souvenirs de Thorin Oakenshield

Tom glissa discrètement son regard sur Danny. Plus il l'observait plus il décelait en lui celui qui un jour avait été Bilbo. Un peu plus grand certes -il y avait une différence non négligeable entre 1m10 et 1m75. Mais les mêmes boucles rehaussait ce sourire éclatant, un brin moqueur. Le même pétillement faisait briller ses yeux noisettes et rougir ses pommettes. Et le plus amusant de sa réincarnation était que ses pieds, bien visibles à présent qu'il portait des tongs, étaient de grandes tailles et légèrement poilus.

En tant que Thorin il ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser au hobbit comme il pensait à Danny actuellement. Ni même le regarder comme il le regardait en cet instant.

_La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Thorin se tourna et observa la colonne que formait sa compagnie. Balin, Gandalf et Dwalin le suivaient de près, suivit de Nori et Dori. Et un peu plus loin, Bifur et Bombur se relayaient pour porter un sac de victuailles qu'ils avaient obtenu lors de leur dernière étape. Kili et Fili tenaient la distance non loin d'Oin et Gloin, alors qu'Ori commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Et fermant la file, Bofur parlait tout bas avec Bilbo. Thorin se laissa rattraper par Balin et Dwalin tout en détaillant ses compagnons, puis observa l'horizon. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et bientôt la nuit serait complète. Ils leur fallait trouver un point de chute, à l'abri du vent froid qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans leur voyage. _

_\- Nori, appela Thorin d'une voix forte. Pars devant, trouve nous un coin où passer la nuit._

_Aussitôt ordonné, Nori s'élança et disparu. Moins de 10 minutes passèrent, la compagnie s'était regroupée et même si certains tentaient de le cacher, ils soufflaient bruyamment. Nori revint annonçant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal juste un peu plus loin, en remontant vers la montagne. _

_D'un geste autoritaire, Thorin ouvrit la marche, guidé par le nain éclaireur. _

_L'endroit trouvé pour camper était abrité par une corniche et coupait du vent. Un feu fut allumé et les rôles distribués. Dwalin écopa du premier tour de garde tandis que Bofur et ses frères préparaient le repas (enfin repas étaient un bien grand mot, cela se résumait à une soupe de patate et de lapin). Bilbo se serait bien proposé pour les aider, mais actuellement tous les muscles de son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Sa nuque était également douloureuse, et à peine assit il cru qu'il ne se relèverait jamais. _

_Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. La traversée de la montagne par le domaine des gobelins, sa mésaventure avec l'étrange créature nommée Gollum puis la confrontation avec l'orc pâle Azog l'avait poussé à bout de force. Il se sentait misérable et épuisé. Gandalf s'assit à côté de lui, sur une pierre et lui adressa un sourire en-plein de respect. En effet depuis que le hobbit s'était dressé contre Azog, brandissant haut son épée pour protéger le roi des nains d'Erebor, il avait gagné cette lueur de respect qui agitait le regard habituellement amusé du vieux magicien. _

_Bilbo lui rendit son sourire. Il était fatigué mais tout de même fier de ce qu'il avait su gagner. Car le respect que lui accordrait le magicien était partagé par le reste des nains. _

_\- Maître Gandalf ?_

_Appelé par Balin, le vieil homme se releva en s'appuyant sur son bâton et s'éloigna. Bilbo soupira profondément. Il ferma les yeux et profita des quelques minutes de calme dont il disposait actuellement malgré l'agitation qui vibrait autour de lui. _

_\- Tenez maître Baggins._

_Bilbo se força à soulever ses paupières. Thorin lui tendait une gourde remplit d'eau fraîche que le hobbit accepta avec joie. À sa grande surprise, le nain s'assit là où Gandalf avait été un instant plus tôt. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis la fois où Thorin avait prit Bilbo dans ses bras. En repensant à cet épisode, le hobbit se sentit mal à l'aise. _

_Dans la comté, prendre un membre de sa famille ou un ami très proche dans les bras était chose courante, mais Thorin n'était pas un parent et encore moins un ami. Alors évidemment, le hobbit se sentait un peu déstabilisé. Pour les nains, il l'avait appris de Bofur, ce qu'avait fait Thorin n'était pas quelque chose dont le hobbit devait avoir honte. C'était d'ailleurs un grand honneur, toujours selon Bofur, que d'avoir reçu l'étreinte de l'héritier d'Erebor. _

_Mais Bilbo ne l'entendait tout de même pas de cette oreille. Il restait passablement gêné. D'ailleurs à l'instant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de petits coups d'œil à l'attention de Thorin. Le chef de la compagnie était concentré à observer ses neveux, en grande discussion avec Dori. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Bilbo était mal à l'aise, il lui adressa la parole. _

_\- Tout va bien maître Baggins ?_

_Surpris d'être interpellé, Bilbo se redressa en toussotant. _

_\- Hum oui. Pas de gobelins à nos trousse, Azog et ses rats restent hors de vu, la journée a été longue mais nous n'avons pas eu besoin de courir, et nous avançons. Donc tout va bien !_

_Thorin eu un rire discret. _

_\- En effet tout va bien._

_Nouveau silence. _

_\- Maître Baggins ?_

_\- Hum ?_

_\- Je voudrais encore saluer votre courage face à Azog. Je vous dois la vie._

_Bilbo leva la main et la secoua, l'air de dire ''c'était rien''. _

_\- Non, vraiment, maître Baggins._

_La voix de Thorin avait prit un ton sérieux. Bilbo leva les yeux vers le nain. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa gorge se serra. Une impression qu'il n'avais ressentit que pour de jeunes et jolies hobbits jusqu'à aujourd'hui lui prit le ventre et il se sentit soudain tout faible. _

_Lui Bilbo Baggins, un hobbit, était en train de ressentir une attirance plus qu'amicale pour Thorin Oakenshield, un nain ?! Vraiment c'était le monde à l'envers. _

_Thorin nota le trouble de son compagnon et cru que sa présence et son insistance à le remercier l'embêtait. Alors qu'une pensée lui venait, il se releva brusquement, décidé à ne pas accepter ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Bilbo lorsque ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie._

_Il était le futur roi d'Erebor, et bien que l'homosexualité ne fut pas un problème chez les nains, celui qui faisait vaciller son cœur n'était pas de sa race. Et il refusait donc de le regarder autrement que comme son sauveur, et au mieux son ami. _

_Bilbo dévissa la gourde et but quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Il avait les joues brûlantes. Il rendit la gourde à Thorin qui s'en saisit et s'éloigna pour donner quelques indications à Gloin._

_Resté seul Bilbo agrippa son ventre et appuya dessus espérant faire disparaître cette délicieuse sensation qui le perturbait. _

_\- Bilbo ?_

_La voix de Kili fit augmenter la tension du hobbit. _

_\- Vous nous aideriez ? demanda le jeune nain, s'indiquant lui et son frère, d'un geste vif. _

_\- Ou-oui bien sûr, avec plaisir, assura Bilbo en sautant sur ses pieds. _

_Il espéra que Thorin ne le vit pas tituber en se relevant. Thorin ne le vit pas secouer la tête pour faire disparaître le rouge qui teintait tout son visage. _

_Bilbo ne vit pas Thorin le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il rejoignit Fili et Kili. Il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui agita les mains du roi lorsque Fili attrapa le hobbit par l'épaule pour l'entraîner dans une accolade amicale que son frère rejoignit._

Tom inspira l'air nocturne. Danny était toujours accoudée au balcon, fixant les lumières de la rue. Et Tom avait tout le loisir d'étudier sa silhouette.

Un après midi qu'il le connaissait. D'abord un auto-stoppeur, puis un ami retrouvé et maintenant de nouveaux/vieux sentiments qui faisaient surface. Mais pour Danny de toute évidence la situation était bien différente.

Tom avait réfléchis à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Si lui et ses compagnons avaient retrouvé leurs mémoires de leurs vie d'antan d'une certaine manière, mais tous de la même manière, lors de leur puberté, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils avait été des nains. Pour le hobbit, retrouver la mémoire devait se faire d'une manière différente. Et c'était la mission de Tom d'aider Danny a retrouver ses souvenirs.

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé à l'instant où en disant son ancien nom, Danny n'avait absolument pas réagit. Restait à savoir comment il allait s'y prendre. Et pour y réfléchir il allait avoir recours à toute l'aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin. 12 aides plus précisément.

Soudain il se rendit compte que Danny lui avait parlé. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

\- Pardon ? Je n'écoutais pas, désolée, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, se sentant un peu idiot.

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez des bouquins à me conseiller en héroïc fantasy. Vous avez dit aimer ce genre et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez une bibliothèque bien fournie.

Tom acquiesça. Ils se mirent à bavarder et à débattre de différents auteurs et romans, jusqu'à ce que le signal sonore de la fin de la machine de Danny ne parvienne à leurs oreilles.

Comme extirpé d'un rêve agréable Tom revint à la réalité. Une fois que son hôte aurait récupéré ses affaires et qu'il aurait passé la porte, ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de se revoir.

Alors, tandis que Danny vidait la machine à laver, Tom réfléchit rapidement. On aurait pu trouver cela bizarre qu'il pense déjà à une multitude de techniques et prétextes pour revoir le jeune homme, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Mais rien ne lui vint.  
Ce ne fut que sur le pas de la porte, que Danny se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Tom d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Et bien Tom, merci beaucoup, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main, que Tom serra vigoureusement. Merci pour cet après midi et pour ça. C'était super sympa. Hum… Peut être que je pourrais vous rendre la pareille à l'occasion.

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Danny avait proposé de lui même qu'ils se revoient. Ça pour un coup de chance.

\- Je suis plutôt bon cuisinier. Si… un de ces jours je vous proposais de passer manger à la maison…. Je ne veux pas vous l'imposer ou quoi hein !…

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Danny.

Tom savoura chaque syllabe de ce prénom. Là il était vraiment partit pour être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Bon, sourit Danny en réajustant sa panière contre lui. Ben je vous tiens au courant. À bientôt alors.

\- Oui à bientôt. Oh, et Danny. Arrête de me vouvoyez.

Ben oui c'était pas fairplay. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieillard quand Danny lui disait vous. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne promet rien, j'ai un peu de mal quand on me demande ce genre de chose.

Preuve avec son beau-frère. Tom secoua la tête en riant. Lorsque Danny disparu et qu'il se retrouva tout seul sur son palier, Tom ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond… très profond, soupir.

_Thorin réajusta sa fourrure sous sa tête. Bien qu'habitué à dormir à même le sol, ça n'en restait pas moins inconfortable. Surtout depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé chez Bilbo où ils avaient profité de bons lits -lui en tout cas. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais là il fallait bien l'avouer, la dureté du sol et cette fichue racine qui lui rentrait dans les cotes l'agaçait profondément. Il se redressa en silence et s'étira en grognant. Son regard clair passa sur sa compagnie endormie. Un peu plus loin, dos à lui Gloin montait la garde. D'un pas léger, il s'avança vers le nain et lui parla tout bas._

_\- Rien à signaler ?_

_\- Rien du tout Thorin, murmura le guetteur. La forêt est si calme que c'en est pesant._

_Thorin hocha la tête. Vert-bois, comme l'avait annoncé Gandalf avant de les quitter, n'était plus ce qu'ils avaient connu. La forêt était sombre et semblait à peine respirer. _

_\- Sinon notre hobbit est là-bas. Il n'a pas bougé depuis près de 20 minutes._

_Thorin suivit la direction que lui montrait Gloin et remarqua en effet Bilbo qui se tenait debout, immobile, de dos, à une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Thorin tapota l'épaule de Gloin avant de rejoindre le hobbit. Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas arriver et lorsque Thorin l'appela doucement il sursauta et sa main se posa immédiatement sur la garde de son épée._

_\- Il est tard maître Baggins, vous devriez vous reposer._

_Bilbo se détendit et eut un sourire forcé._

_\- Cette forêt est malade. Je m'y sens comme un étranger. C'est une impression extrêmement gênante. En générale les forêts me rassurent…_

_Thorin comprenait ce que voulais dire son compagnon. Même lui qui n'était pas un grand fan des randonnées forestières sentait que quelque chose d'obscur était à l'œuvre dans ces bois. _

_\- Vivement qu'on en sorte, souffla Bilbo._

_Thorin aurait voulu le rassurer peut être pas le prendre dans ses bras parce que ça aurait été injustifié là, mais au moins lui taper amicalement dans le dos de sorte à lui donner un peu de son courage -même si le hobbit en avait assez en réserve. Mais sentant le regard de Gloin sur eux -regard bienveillant et protecteur-, Thorin ne fit que lui sourire et lui ordonna d'aller se reposer. Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel puis obéit._

Tom avala son assiette de spaghetti rapidement. Il sentait la fatigue de la journée lui retomber dessus. Et il se doutait que cette nuit allait être fatigante également. A chaque fois qu'il avait retrouvé un ami de son ancienne vie, la nuit qui avait suivit avait été agité de souvenirs concernant cette personne. Et bien qu'il se souvint parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vécu avec le hobbit, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur le semi-homme de ses souvenirs.

Après une douche bien méritée, il enfila un jogging, ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher les cheveux et s'allongea dans son lit sans même en défaire les draps. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de 5 minutes pour plonger dans ses rêves.

_\- Gandalf. Vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte._

_Thorin entra dans la maison hobbit avec sa majesté habituelle, saluant au passage le magicien qui l'avait convié dans ce coin paumé de la Terre-du-Milieu. Son visage s'éclaircit peu à peu alors qu'il reconnaissait les visages de ses compagnons. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur avaient répondu à l'appel. Dori et Nori avait même amené leur jeune frère Ori. Oin et Balin s'inclinèrent discrètement tandis que Gloin bombait le torse heureux de revoir le roi. Dwalin, son vieil ami, lui sourit. Et enfin il fut encore plus heureux de voir que ses neveux Fili et Kili avaient répondu à l'appel -bon pour Kili, Thorin s'était un peu opposé à sa présence dans la compagnie, mais au final il n'avait pas prit le risque de se disputer avec Fili, son héritier. _

_\- Un signe ? Non il n'y a pas de signe, la porte à été repeinte la semaine dernière, s'exclama une petite voix en colère._

_\- Si il y en a un, je l'ai tracé moi-même, répondit le magicien avec un air amusé._

_Thorin observa son hôte. Un hobbit. Plus petit que lui, pâle, des cheveux ondulé et couleur miel, l'air on peut plus mécontent des visites qu'ils recevaient ce soir. Gandalf s'adressa au semi-homme qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait et fit les présentations._

_\- Bilbo, laissez moi vous présenter le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield._

_\- Ainsi c'est le hobbit, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer ce dernier._

_Il ne cacha même pas son ricanement._

_\- Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur._

_Tout le monde -excepté Bilbo- éclata de rire. Thorin remit sa cape à Kili qui la suspendit avec les autres puis il se dirigea vers le vestibule. En fait Thorin était très hautain -pas de sa faute il était fils et petit fils de roi et destiné à en être un également-, et il ne fit aucune allusion au ''service'' du hobbit, mais le pauvre maître Baggins exprima tant de fois son regret que le nain se sentit obligé de grogner un ''c'est sans importance'' et cessa de faire grise mine._

_Un peu plus tard, quand la soirée fut bien avancé, et que Thorin eut prit des nouvelles de chacun de ses compagnons, il fut sous-entendu que la réunion allait commencer. Thorin remarqua alors que le hobbit s'était levé, tremblant légèrement et commençait à s'éloigner. Devinant deux options de cette action (la première étant pour aller leur chercher de la lumière, l'autre pour se terrer dans un coin de sa maison et ne réapparaître qu'une fois que les nains auraient déguerpis), il l'interpella._

_\- Où allez-vous ?_

_\- Si j'apportais un peu de lumière ? demanda Bilbo d'un ton d'excuse._

_\- Nous aimons l'obscurité, déclarèrent les nains d'une seule voix. L'obscurité pour les affaires obscures ! Il y a encore bien des heures d'ici l'aube !_

_\- Bien sûr, ça semble… hum.. logique, dit Bilbo._

_Le hobbit se tint debout derrière Thorin, proposant tout de même une bougie qui fut acceptée. Thorin pensa qu'il serait sage, si il devait recruter le hobbit dans sa compagnie, de lui adresser quelques compliments._

_\- Mes amis, nous voici réunis dans la maison de notre compagnon conspirateur, ce très excellent et audacieux hobbit. Puisse le poil de ses pieds ne jamais tomber. Louange à son vin et à sa bière._

_Les autres nains levèrent leurs verres d'une entente commune. Mais de toute évidence les compliments n'avaient pas eu le moindre effet sur le hobbit qui agitait les lèvres en signe de protestation contre l'appellation ''audacieux'' -Thorin ne pensait pas le moins du monde qu'il le fut-, et ''compagnon-conspirateur'' -là encore Thorin avait mentit, il ne voyait pas le hobbit comme un compagnon. Sans s'occuper d'avantage de lui, il commença à exposer la raison de leur réunion, et chacun prit la parole à tour de rôle -sauf Bilbo. Le hobbit écoutait attentivement, buvant leurs paroles. Mais lorsque plusieurs nains remirent en doute ses capacités à passer inaperçu, il ne tint plus._

_\- Excusez moi d'avoir surpris vos derniers mots, commença-t-il. Je ne prétend pas comprendre de quoi vous parliez, ni votre allusion à des cambrioleurs mais je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que vous me jugez incapable._

_Oui c'était exactement ce que pensait Thorin, et il le prenait bien de haut en disant ça. _

_\- Il n'y a aucun signe sur ma porte vu qu'elle a été repeinte la semaine dernière, et je suis sûr que vous vous trompez de maison. Non Gandalf, laissez moi terminer s'il vous plaît. Dès que j'ai vu vos drôles de têtes sur le seuil, j'ai eu quelques doutes. Mais faites comme si c'était la bonne maison. Dites moi ce que vous voulez, et je tâcherais de l'accomplir, dussé-je marcher d'ici à l'Est de l'Est et combattre des sauvages verts dans le dernier désert._

_Sa tirade amusa beaucoup les nains. _

_\- Et qu'en est-il de Smaug le terrible ? observa Bofur._

_Les yeux de Bilbo s'arrondirent. _

_\- Le… terrible ? Smaug ?_

_\- Oui, un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil. C'est comme un four, avec des ailes. Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et pouf vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre._

_\- Vous parlez d'un dragon… ?_

_\- Vous voyez, en plus d'être cambrioleur, il est perspicace ! se moqua Bofur, engendrant un rire général._

_Thorin ne manqua pas le gonflement des joues du hobbit et le froncement de ses sourcils._

_\- Salut Thorin ! Je vous l'amène._

_Thorin tourna faiblement la tête en entendant la voix de Gandalf. Il était étendu sous cette tente, couvert de blessure. Son armure fendue, sa hache ébréchée, et Orcrist brisée gisaient sur le sol. Son regard se fit plus vivant à la vue de Bilbo qui s'approchait._

_\- Adieu, bon voleur, dit-il. Je m'en vais dans les salles de l'attente, m'asseoir auprès de mes ancêtres jusqu'à ce que le monde soit renouvelé. Puisque je quitte maintenant tout or et tout argent pour me rendre là où ils n'ont aucune valeur, je désire vous quitter en ami et retirer les paroles et les actes qui ont été les miens à la Porte._

_Bilbo mit un genou à terre, les larmes coulant à grosses gouttes le long de ses joues meurtries. Cette vision brisa le cœur déjà en miette du nain._

_\- Adieu, Roi sous la Montagne… c'est une amère aventure si telle doit être sa fin : et une montagne d'or ne pourrait l'amender. Je suis pourtant heureux d'avoir prit part à vos périls. C'est plus que n'en mérite un Baggins._

_\- Non, souffla Thorin. Il y a plus de bon en vous que vous ne le soupçonnez, fils de l'aimable Ouest. Un mélange de courage et de sagesse, en juste proportion._

_Ces compliments sincères touchèrent le hobbit qui renifla bruyamment. _

_\- Si un plus grand nombre d'entre nous préféraient la nourriture, la gaieté et les chansons aux entassements d'or, le monde serait plus rempli de joie. Mais triste ou joyeux… il me faut maintenant le quitter. Adieu._

_Thorin esquissa un ultime sourire au hobbit, puis un froid mortel le saisit, et il ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien._


	4. L'insupportable Myles

Pour les personnes se posant la question, le crossover avec Sherlock est vraiment minuscule dans cette fanfic, alors ne vous attendez pas trop à voir beaucoup de personnages de cette série.

Par contre si vous aimez Sherlock, sachez la fanfic que je suis actuellement en train de rédiger (pas celle que vous lisez mais une autre) est une réel crossover entre le Hobbit et Sherlock :D Ce sera pour dans quelques temps donc ;)

Et sinon, toujours si vous aimez Sherlock, j'fais de la pub à une amie, Nemerys, qui a publié récemment une fanfic Sherlock qui s'intitule : Je ne suis pas GAY, et dont je suis fan d'un OC qu'elle a ajouté dedans !

* * *

L'insupportable Myles

La sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla brusquement. Cette musique insupportable qu'il avait attribué à une personne insupportable. Il sortit lentement sa main de sous son oreiller et tâtonna sur sa table de nuit, refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux. Il glissa son doigt sur l'écran tactile et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Hum ?

\- _Danny ?_

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Myles ?

\- _J'ai faim._

Appel inutile. C'était pour ça que Myles était insupportable. Et pourtant Danny ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. 14 ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Je suis fatigué, tu peux rappeler plus tard ?

\- _Tu peux aussi te bouger le popotin et venir m'ouvrir_, lança Myles joyeusement.

Danny raccrocha en râlant. Son ami était à la porte. Génial. Il se traîna hors du lit, passa un tee-shirt et alla ouvrir. Myles ouvrit les bras en voyant la tête de Danny et éclata de rire. Il n'était pas coiffé et alors ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et laissa entrer l'invité impromptu. Myles alla jusque dans le salon, puis se retourna vers Danny et cala ses mains dans les poches de son sweet. Un sweet panda. Oui Myles aimait les choses mignonnes et douces. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il adorait Danny. Il était plus grand que lui d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et fin comme un cure-dent. Ses cheveux étaient rasés sur les côtés et une bonne touffe formait une mèche sur son front.

\- Tu prépares le petit déj', ordonna Danny.

Avec un salut militaire, Myles s'élança dans la cuisine. Danny retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie. Il était de ceux qui pouvaient mettre 10 minutes à choisir ce qu'ils allaient porter. Son choix tomba sur un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt rouge, et il enfila une veste. Puis attiré par la bonne odeur de bacon grillé il rejoignit Myles dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, sans trop parler. Alors que Danny se resservait un café, il remarqua les appels de regards que lui lançait son ami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta-t-il en posant sa tasse.

\- Danny j'ai un petit problème.

Myles avait toujours un petit problème.

\- Je… suis amoureux.

Ha ça par contre c'était nouveau. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Myles n'avait pas montré le moindre intérêt pour quelqu'un dans un sens affectif de ce genre. Danny se cambra pour faire craquer son dos, et se pencha pour écouter son ami.

\- Ok. Raconte.

Myles avala avec difficulté.

\- La personne que j'aime. Enfin que je me suis rendus compte que j'aimais, ou du moins que j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'attire c'est… Lobélie.

Danny ne put s'empêcher de faire tomber sa tête sur la table. Le bruit du choc fit sursauter Myles. Danny ricana.

\- De toutes les filles. De toutes les femmes. Pourquoi cette dinde ?

La bouche de Myles forma un ''o'' scandalisé. Danny se massa le front et menaça son ami du doigt.

\- Non ne me regarde pas avec cet air de vierge effarouché ! Ma cousine est une pauv' dinde et je le maintiens ! Je ne peux pas la supporter tu le sais bien, alors bon sang de bois, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête !?

Myles agitait les mains, semblant vouloir en placer une, mais Danny ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Si c'est elle qui t'es tombée dessus et qui joue avec toi, j'vais aller lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Par contre si c'est toi qui t'es entichée de cette gourde, d'une façon que je ne veux même pas connaître, fais moi le plaisir d'aller consulter un médecin !

Myles leva les bras au ciel et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Que Danny pouvait être insupportable !

\- Danny ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Myles ! lui répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Une bataille de regard débuta et ils se fixèrent un moment sans s'adresser un mot, agitant simplement les sourcils et jouant des paupières. Et soudain ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Bon je ne te demanderais pas de m'aider alors, promit Myles.

\- Fais moi quand même plaisir, va consulter. Mon beau-frère est docteur, je peux lui demander un rendez-vous.

\- Non. Merci.

Danny soupira en souriant.

\- Bon et toi ? interrogea Myles. Une victime en vue ?

Myles repartait sur le sujet. Il était au courant pour l'homosexualité de Danny et était tout à fait passionné par les histoires d'amour de ce dernier. Quand il l'avait découvert -Danny avait été honnête et le lui avait dit-, ça n'avait en rien entaché leur relation. Pour ainsi dire, Myles prenait un malin plaisir a essayer de deviner les attirances de l'autre. Il avait même demandé si il était à son goût, ce à quoi Danny lui avait lancé un regard blasé et l'avait superbement ignoré.

\- Quoi ? Pas même un petit conducteur innocent ?

Myles était évidement au courant de sa mésaventure de la veille. Après tout, c'était l'un de ceux qui l'avait oublié sur l'aire d'autoroute ! Danny le fusilla du regard.

\- Arrête.

Myles insista. Sans prévenir Danny repoussa sa chaise en arrière et se jeta sur lui. Myles l'évita de justesse et courut se réfugier dans le salon. Danny s'élança à sa poursuite. Son ami se protégea en interposant le canapé entre eux mais continua de provoquer son hôte.

_\- _Un vendeur de supérette alors ?

Danny hurla et sauta par dessus le canapé. Myles n'eut que le temps de déverrouiller la porte du balcon et de s'échapper dehors. Un éclair mauvais passa dans les yeux de Danny alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre l'autre à l'extérieur. Il fit un pas en arrière, et ses yeux dans les yeux de Myles, il l'enferma dehors.

\- Allez, Danny ! s'écria le malheureux.

Mais Danny tira le rideau et retourna tranquillement dans la cuisine terminer son petit déjeuner.

Le pauvre Myles alla au bout de sa prison espérant trouver la fenêtre de la chambre de Danny ouverte, mais malheureusement, elle était close. Bon il l'avait cherché. Et Danny n'était pas un tortionnaire, dans 10 minutes, un quart d'heure maximum, il viendrait le libérer. En attendant il déplia une chaise et s'assit résolument.

\- Danny c'est très vilain ! déclara-t-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Je suis très triste ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre enfermer une petite nature telle que moi dans un endroit aussi peu accueillant !

Il attendit une réaction, mais Danny l'ignora. Myles se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était dégagé, et la journée promettait d'être belle. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas et un visage apparu sur le balcon au-dessus.

Myles pâlit. Là déjà il était ridicule, mais il avait sûrement dérangé le voisin. Bah, c'était la faute de Danny.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il amicalement. Belle journée n'est ce pas ?

\- Bonjour, répondit l'inconnu.

\- Myles Stannford.

Il secoua la main pour se présenter, trop bas pour échanger une poignée de main.

\- Tom O'malley.

Ce gars n'était pas très causant.

\- Danny vous a enfermé ?

Ho, le bonhomme connaissait Danny. Première nouvelle. Myles retint son sourire. Que son ami était cachottier. Il étudia le voisin avec plus d'intérêt. Un grand brun aux yeux bleus, bien battis (de ce qu'il en voyait). Exactement le type de Danny.

''Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'en ai pas parlé'' pensa Myles.

Mais de quel bord était celui-là ?

\- Oui je l'ai un peu poussé à bout. Il n'aime pas les câlins matinaux.

Une ombre passa dans le regard clair. Myles sentit son cœur bondir. Joie ! Le voisin semblait intéressé par Danny.

\- Et il n'a pas apprécié que je l'abandonne sur une aire d'autoroute hier, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ha c'était vous…

\- Comment ça c'était moi ? s'étonna Myles.

\- J'ai raccompagné Danny hier alors qu'il faisait du stop parce que des amis l'avaient… oublié.

Myles mit quelques secondes à faire le rapprochement.

\- OOOOh ! Vous êtes le charmant conducteur !

Est ce qu'il venait de tiquer au mot ''charmant'' ?

\- Enfin j'emploie les mots de Danny hein.

Ha là c'était sa mâchoire qui venait de se serrer.

\- De toute évidence oui, répondit Tom. Et vous si je ne suis pas indiscret, vous êtes ?

\- Danny est mon ami d'enfance. Un p'tit frère ou un grand frère à vous de choisir. Mais là en l'occurrence, plutôt mon bourreau.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous comprenez, se lança Myles, pas le moins du monde au courant de la bienséance, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais des vues sur sa cousine, c'est parti en vrille. Il a pas vraiment apprécié.

Myles secoua la tête. Soudain il fit un bond en arrière. Danny venait de tirer les rideaux de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la tête au-dehors sans remarquer Tom.

\- C'est bon ? T'es calmé ?

\- Tiens tu changes tes habitudes ? Ça ne fait même pas 5 minutes. Moi j'avais trouvé une occupation : j'étais en train de cracher mon venin à ton propos, râla Myles.

Danny eut une moue d'incompréhension. Il suivit des yeux le doigt de son ami qui lui montrait une direction et fut surpris de rencontrer le regard de Tom.

\- Bon-bonjour !

\- Bonjour Danny.

Est ce que la voix de Tom était devenue toute douce tout d'un coup se demanda Myles. Il regarda le rapide échange entre les deux hommes d'un œil amusé.

\- Je suis désolée si Myles vous as dérangé Tom.

\- J'ai été juste un peu surpris de l'entendre dire que tu l'avais enfermé, assura son voisin.

Danny aurait voulu devenir touuut petit et disparaître dans un trou pour échapper à la gêne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il croise Tom pour la troisième fois en moins de deux jours alors que depuis deux ans qu'il vivait ici, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et pourquoi à chaque rencontre devait-il être dans une situation ridicule ou gênante ?

Soudain il sentit le regard de Myles. Son ami avait peut-être l'air d'être lent d'esprit, mais c'était en réalité une fusée qui avait déjà sûrement compris que Tom ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Oui Myles avait deviné que Danny était intéressé par Tom. Et réciproquement. Encore que Danny ne remarque pas les regards et l'intérêt que lui portait son voisin, ça il pouvait comprendre. Danny sous couvert d'intelligence, n'était pas un lumière quand il s'agissait de lui.

Mais que Tom ne se rendent pas compte que son intérêt était partagé, là c'était bizarre. Ça crevait les yeux pourtant !

Bon sang ils allaient être difficile à caser ces deux là. Mais bon sang que ça allait être amusant !

\- Bon on a du travail, alors on va vous laisser Tom, déclara Danny.

\- Du travail ? Mais pas du tout, s'étonna Myles.

Le coup dans le tibia que Danny lui procura le convint de ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Il fit un signe de main à Tom et précéda Danny à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ce dernier échangea quelques mots polis avec le voisin, puis verrouilla la porte du balcon.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui souriant de Myles, Danny devint très sombre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Il t'intéresse, osa rétorquer l'autre.

\- Myyyyles ! menaça Danny.

\- Dannyyyy ! imita son ami en faisant une épouvantable grimace.

Danny était très pâle, et soudain, il vira au rouge et s'effondra sur son lit encore défait.

\- Haaa tu as remarqué !

''Même un aveugle aurait remarqué, banane !''

Myles posa ses poings sur ses hanches et attendit que l'autre finisse de se lamenter.

\- C'était si évident ?

\- Tellement évident que je m'étonne que Tom ne l'ai pas encore remarqué.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le remarque ! s'écria Danny plus rouge que rouge.

Myles roula des yeux.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est tout à fait ton type.

\- Il n'est sûrement pas gay, commença Danny.

\- Je peux aller lui demander, ironisa Myles.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Et puis non d'abord. Nos partiels sont dans 3 jours, je veux me concentrer sur les examens en priorité.

Ha, oui, les examens de fins de semestre. Et après les vacances. Le rêve.

\- Ouais mais j'veux que tu penses sérieusement à ton futur avec Tom.

Danny écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Mon… futur avec Tom ? Mais t'es barré !? Je viens de te dire que…

\- Et moi je te dis qu'il faut que tu te cases avec ce bel étalon ! le coupa violemment son ami.

Bel étalon ? Myles avait l'air sérieux. Danny en aurait été effrayé si il ne connaissait pas son ami comme il le connaissait.

Danny se releva et balaya l'air de ses bras comme pour changer de sujet.

\- On verra !

Myles quitta Danny en début d'après midi. Pour être plus exact, Danny l'avait mit dehors, sous prétexte de réviser. En sortant dans la cours de la résidence il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Tom. Haaa il les voyaient déjà ensemble, bondissant dans les champs de blés et s'échangeant des mots d'amour.

\- Pauvre entêté, murmura-t-il après Danny.

Il marcha d'un bon pas vers les grilles qui entourait la propriété et sortit dans la rue en sifflotant. Il allait tourner au coin, lorsqu'il vit une voiture s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et la vitre se baisser laissant apparaître le visage de Tom.

\- Oh salut Tom, dit-il comme si ils étaient déjà amis.

Tom ne s'en offusqua pas et lui sourit.

\- Désolée si j'ai été inconvenant tout à l'heure, lui dit-il.

Tout comme Danny, Tom était plutôt poli.

\- C'était rien. Dites moi, je sais que j'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais vous avez une copine ?

Tom fut plus surpris qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

\- Non. Mais si vous êtes intéressé je suis désolé, je suis sur quelqu'un.

\- Sur Danny hein.

Double surprise. Myles s'interdit de rire face à l'expression de Tom.

\- Écoutez, Danny est mon meilleur ami, et j'aimerais qu'il arrête de se morfondre tout le temps en se trouvant des excuses pour ne pas se caser.

Tom était tout ouïe.

\- Et ?

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas laissé indifférent.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ?

\- Je le connais.

-Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je ne lui veux pas du mal ?

\- Si vous lui faites du mal je saurais vous retrouver. Je connais de loin un sociopathe qui à la simple demande du beau-frère de Danny, s'arrangera pour vous faire vivre un enfer.

La menace était réelle. Sherlock pouvait faire vivre l'enfer à n'importe qui. Mais Tom ne parut pas impressionné le moins du monde.

\- Bref si vous êtes intéressé et sincère envers Danny, il n'y pas de problème.

Tom jaugea son interlocuteur. Puis il ouvrit sa portière et se dressa devant Myles. Ce dernier blêmit. Tom était plus grand que lui. Ça c'était un exploit en soi. Et de près sa carrure était beaucoup plus impressionnante. Ce type était vraiment baraqué.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez avoué ça, mais je vais moi aussi vous prévenir d'une chose. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour obtenir Danny. Il est plus important pour moi que ce que vous pourriez croire. Alors oui, je suis sérieux et sincère à son sujet.

Myles qui avait retint son souffle, sentit sa tête rentrer dans ses épaules et il pinça ses lèvres.

\- OK…

Tom tapa amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme puis se réinstalla dans sa voiture.

\- Au revoir Myles, et merci pour ce que vous venez de me dire. C'est une information très précieuse.

Alors qu'il regardait l'audi s'éloigner, Myles se demanda si il avait bien fait de vendre son meilleur ami. Peut être devait-il l'appeler et lui dire de déménager car un loup en avait après lui ?

Ou peut être devait-il simplement le mettre au courant de la situation...

Ouais non… Mauvaise idée.

Il allait y réfléchir, et au pire, il restait l'option ''Watson, demande à Sherlock de harceler Tom jusqu'à ce qu'il fuit très loin''.


	5. 13 nains réincarnés

Bonjour ! je vous embête avant ce chapitre :

**De 1)** Pour une meilleure compréhension, veillez remarquer que pour chaque membre de la compagnie de l'ancien Roi sous la Montagne, Thorïn Oakenshield, leur nom de nain sera utilisé.

La seule exception sera Danny.

**De 2)** Pour remercier **MikageKun** d'avoir traqué les dernières fautes d'orthographes ! Je te remercie grandement pour ton aide, encore une fois. Moi à force de lire et relire ce que j'écris, j'arrive plus à les voir T^T

**De 3)** Pour vous remercier tout court de vos retours sur les chapitres précédents, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

**De 4)** Parce que vendredi c'est la Saint-Valentin, et bien qu'en fait j'en ai rien à faire, j'vous ai écrit un O-S Thilbo pour cette occasion (qui n'as rien à voir avec cette fanfic que ce soit dit). Si y en a que ça intéresse (par exemple toi, **Nemerys**, je sais que ça t'intéresse :3)...

Voili, voilou :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

13 nains réincarnés

Tom traversa la ville à vive allure. Il venait de quitter Myles, le meilleur ami de son Danny -oui il l'appelait déjà son Danny, y avait pas de raison-, et ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit l'avait littéralement transporté de joie. Ainsi donc, il plaisait à la réincarnation de Bilbo. Son côté Thorin n'avait pu s'empêcher de se gonfler d'orgueil en apprenant ça. Son intention de lui raviver la mémoire n'en n'était que renforcée.

La veille, après l'appel qu'il avait passé à sa sœur, la nouvelle qu'il avait trouvé Bilbo s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. En moins d'une heure, tout les membres de sa compagnie à commencer par Balin et Dwalin, l'avait appelé pour demander des éclaircissements. Finalement alors qu'il s'aérait l'esprit entre deux appels, il avait revu Danny. Et lorsque l'étudiant était rentré chez lui, bien plus tard, Tom avait proposé une ''réunion'' chez Gloin, afin de parler du hobbit.

Tom tourna à droite au feu suivant, et se retrouva bien vite dans un quartier résidentiel coquet. C'était ici que Gloin avait acheté une petite maison à son arrivée dans la ville. Encore un carrefour, un virement à gauche, et le véhicule s'engagea dans l'impasse du Guetteur qui était déjà encombrée de véhicule. Tom se gara et sortit avec hâte, se doutant qu'il devait être le dernier. Il passa le portail fleuri, et remonta la petite allée dallée jusqu'à monter l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il pouvait entendre les rires qui égayait la maison. Il toqua 3 fois et attendit. Un silence solennel lui répondit. Les rires avaient cessé. Puis la porte fut déverrouillée, et le visage jovial de Gloin apparut.

Tom entra et ce fut une sérénade de salut, d'éclat de voix et alors que chacun accueillait le nouveau venu, ils se déplacèrent dans la salle à manger.

Tom se retrouva également face à ses neveux, mécontents. Mais en quelques minutes ils lui pardonnèrent son abandon et lui sautèrent au cou. Enfin, lorsque chacun fut installé, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Tom.

\- Papa ?

Gloin se retourna vers son fils, surpris.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Gerral ?

Le petit garçon s'avança dans la pièce, intimidé par autant de monde. Sa frimousse tacheté de tâches de rousseur et sa tignasse rousse, brillaient dans le soleil automnale.

\- Est ce que je peux aller chez Leo ? Y aura Arthur et d'autres copains.

Gloin sourit.

\- Rentre pour 18h, et ne t'attarde pas sur le chemin.

Le petit Gerral eut un grand sourire et se précipita pour mettre ses chaussures.

\- Et si tu croises un inconnu qui t'adresse la parole ou te regarde bizarrement tu lui donnes un grand coup dans les bourses ! lui cria Kili avec un grand rire.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et obligea son neveu à se rasseoir avant qu'il ne donne d'autres conseils de ce genre.

Gloin accompagna son fils à la porte, puis jusqu'à la grille, puis jusqu'au bout de l'allée, pour mieux le suivre des yeux jusqu'à la maison voisine. Dès que le petit fut rentré dedans, il courut presque pour retourner auprès de ses compagnons.

A nouveau réunis, ce fut Balin qui prit la parole.

\- Alors Thorin. À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Tom inspira et expira bruyamment.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup au hobbit que nous avons connu. Tant dans son physique que dans son caractère un peu trop poli.

Des rires et des coups de coudes traversèrent l'assemblée.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'impatienta Fili. Dis nous ce que tu sais de lui tonton.

\- Il s'appelle Danny Williams, il est étudiant en littérature, il aura bientôt 24 ans, et il vit juste en dessous de chez moi.

Là les regards se firent étonnés.

\- Et on ne l'a jamais remarqué avant ? s'énerva Bofur.

\- Je ne l'avais pas reconnu pour être franc, répondit Tom. Ce n'est que parce que son neveu l'a appelé Bilbo que j'ai fait le rapprochement entre son visage qui m'était familier et notre hobbit.

Thorin s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Aucun de ses amis n'ignorait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le hobbit. S'il les avait cachés en tant que nain, au moins Balin et Dwalin les avait devinés. Et en tant qu'homme ça avait été comme une évidence pour tous à travers leurs souvenirs, et Tom n'avait fait que le confirmer aux autres.

\- Comment est-il ? insista Nori. Je veux dire. Est ce qu'il se souvient ?

Tom secoua tristement la tête.

\- J'imagine que le processus de mémoire lors d'une réincarnation est différent pour les hobbits. Il n'a pas conscience que le surnom Bilbo est en réalité son ancien nom. J'ai été jusqu'à me nommer Thorin devant lui mais rien. Aucune réaction.

Les visages de ses amis se décomposèrent.

\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ?

La voix d'Ori était basse.

\- Dans nos cas, c'est à la puberté et à travers nos rêves que notre mémoire est revenue, fit remarquer Bombur. Peut être que pour les hobbits il faut provoquer ce retour.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Lui raconter la vérité ? proposa Dori.

\- Un peu violent comme méthode, commenta Oin. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas, ils nous prendrait sûrement pour des fous et ne voudraient plus jamais nous voir.

\- Donc écartée, déclara Kili. On ne l'a même pas encore rencontré, évitons de le faire fuir.

\- Et si… on lui rappelait la Comté ? Sa vie de hobbit.

Des appréciations s'élevèrent. Ils commençaient à réfléchir dans ce sens là, lorsque Fili se leva brusquement.

\- Lui faire revivre la reconquête d'Erebor !

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit Dwalin et plissant les yeux.

\- Mais oui, imaginez qu'il revive le voyage de son trou de hobbit jusqu'à Erebor, cela lui rappellerait forcément quelque chose non ?

\- Et comment comptes-tu lui faire revivre ça ? se moqua Bifur. Il n'y a ni orc, ni elfes, ni dragon ici.

Fili se rassit tout en défendant son idée.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas idiot, murmura Balin.

On se retourna vers lui.

\- On peut lui faire revivre la quête d'Erebor plus facilement qu'autre chose.

\- Et comment Einstein ? interrogea Oin.

\- Un voyage pardi !

Tom qui n'avait rien dit jusque là se redressa. L'idée lui plaisait.

\- On pourrait faire un voyage à thème, c'est très en vogue, assura Nori. Un voyage en plusieurs étapes.

Ils tombèrent d'accord sur cette méthode et le débat pour préparer ce voyage à thème ''Reconquête d'Erebor'' commença. La réunion dura longtemps et plusieurs options furent abordées. Ori prenait des notes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se mettaient d'accord. Ils fut décidés que certains membres de la compagnies feraient jouer de leur relation pour obtenir des réservations à certaines étapes de leur parcours. Restait à déterminer les dates, mais pour cela ils ne pouvaient pas choisir sans connaître les disponibilités de Danny. La discussion battait son plein lorsque Tom sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un sms de l'étudiant justement. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

''_Je vous avais proposé de vous inviter à dîner. Vous êtes toujours partant ?_''

Tom se retint de sauter sur place comme une jeune fille qui vient de recevoir sa première lettre d'amour.

''Oui, toujours partant.'' répondit-il.

Il fixa son portable, pouvant à peine contenir sa joie.

Vrrr

''_Est ce que jeudi soir vous conviendrait ?_''

''Ce serait parfait :)''

Petit smiley pour alléger la conversation.

Vrr

''_Vous voulez mangez quelque chose en particulier ?_''

Vrrr

''_:)_''

Tom fit passer sa tête dans la salle à manger.

\- Bombur, c'était quoi le plat principal qu'on a mangé au réveillon?

Tous ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, soudain extrêmement curieux.

\- C'était un ragoût de légume avec du chevreuil. Je crois…

Et Tom se re-concentra sur son téléphone. Mais il avait attisé la curiosité de ses amis qui l'observaient de loin.

''_Entendu, je ferais de mon mieux ! è^é A jeudi !'_'

Thorin sourit avant de sentir des regards pesants entre ses omoplates.

\- Bon Ori, relis nous un peu ce qu'on a prévu pour l'instant, ordonna-t-il pour contrer toutes questions.

Le garçon ajusta ses lunettes -dans cette vie, il avait une très mauvaise vue.

\- Alors heu, on a décidé que l'itinéraire longerait la chaîne de montagne qui borde le pays à l'Est. On a surtout prévu les nuits, et pas tant les activités, à part quelques initiations et activités locales, car les heures de route seront longues. Il y aura 3 voitures. La tienne Thorin…

\- Où il y aura Bilbo ! crièrent en cœur Kili et Fili.

Thorin les foudroya du regard -même si oui, dans sa voiture il y aura son Bilbo.

\- … la voiture de Balin et celle de Dori.

\- Il y a cependant un détail que nous avons laissé de côté, déclara gravement Dwalin. Et pardon Ori si je te coupe.

Le garçon secoua la tête l'air de dire ''pas grave''.

\- Et si Bilbo… je veux dire Danny, refusait de venir. C'est pour lui que nous organisons ce voyage mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il acceptera de se joindre à des étrangers.

\- Tu as raison mon ami, assura Tom. Mais faites moi confiance. Il viendra. Je vais m'arranger pour obtenir de lui ses disponibilités, puis je le convaincrai de se joindre à nous.

Balin se retint de dire à quoi lui faisait penser Thorin en cet instant. Bon sang que son ami pouvait être sûr de lui ! C'en était presque agaçant. Le pauvre Danny/Bilbo avait bien du soucis à se faire. C'était la réincarnation d'un nain possessif et têtus qui en avait après lui.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, il faisait nuit.

Tom, escorté de ses neveux bruyants, salua ses compagnons et prit congé. Philippe et Kylian avait obtenu de leur oncle l'autorisation de dormir chez lui ce soir, en promettant de ne pas se ruer sur le balcon pour voir s'ils pouvaient croiser Danny.

Dans la voiture, ils étaient tellement intenables que Tom crut qu'il allait en encastrer un dans le pare-brise pour l'exemple et que si l'autre insistait il le balancerait dans le coffre.

La voiture se gara dans le parking souterrain, et ils remontèrent par l'ascenseur intérieur. À peine Tom eut-il ouvert la porte de son appartement que Kylian s'élança vers son atelier.

\- Kili on a promis! rappela Philippe.

Puis ne résistant pas plus, il marcha rapidement à la suite de son frère. Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Ils l'exaspéraient. Il les retrouva sur sa terrasse, plongés dans la contemplation du balcon du dessous.

\- Il est pas là, déclara tristement Kylian.

\- Encore heureux qu'il ne passe pas sa vie sur le balcon. Maintenant rentrez, ça devient extrêmement bizarre.

Tom poussa rudement ses neveux à l'intérieur et les déclara responsables du dîner. Les adolescents ne furent réticents qu'un instant avant de se répartir les tâches.

Philippe était le plus âgé. Il avait très mal vécu le retour de ses souvenirs en tant que Fili.

Il était mort sur le champ de bataille, face à des gobelins en tentant de protéger son oncle mourant. Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal c'était d'avoir vu son petit frère tomber sous les coups ennemis. Ce traumatisme avait rendu plus difficile l'accès à sa mémoire.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il perdait l'esprit et s'était arrangé pour aller voir une psychologue pour adolescent sans en parler à sa famille. Mais la mémoire qui lui revenait la nuit agitait de plus en plus ses rêves. Il s'était mis à hurler de douleur. Ses transes nocturnes avaient mis la puce à l'oreille de sa mère qui en avait parlé à Tom.

Au début Philippe avait refusé de parler, de peur que son oncle le prenne pour un fou et que la décision familiale soit de l'envoyer dans un asile. Mais à force d'efforts, Tom avait réussi à ce que le jeune homme lui ouvre son cœur et lui dévoile ses craintes. Alors l'ébéniste lui avait parlé de ses propres souvenirs. Il lui avait raconté sa propre expérience de la réminiscence et l'avait assuré qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul pour supporter la douleur que cela engendrait. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'il tentait de s'habituer à l'accumulation de ses deux mémoires.

Tom lui avait dit que ça lui avait prit à peu près quatre ans et toute l'aide de sa sœur pour ne pas devenir fou. Parfois, le soir, Fili criait si fort dans son sommeil et avait de tel montée d'adrénaline, qu'il frappait en tout sens et brisait tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Une fois il avait même cassé le nez de Tom qui essayait de le contenir. C'était la chaleur et la sensation du sang de son oncle tombant sur torse qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur.

Kylian avait été témoin de l'état de son frère mais n'en avait rien compris. Du moins pas au début. Il avait été blessé d'avoir été mis à l'écart des confidences qui concernait Philippe, et très jaloux du fait que son oncle s'occupe de son frère plus que de lui. Il n'avait que deux ans d'écart, et depuis l'enfance ils avaient tout partagé. Aucun secret, aucune dissimulation. Et Kylian avait découvert par hasard que son frère allait voir une psychologue sans lui en toucher un mot. Kylian s'était senti trahi.

Malade d'être mis de côté, il en avait même mal tourné pendant un moment, traînant avec des cons et des toxicos. Ce qui l'avait changé c'était sa mémoire retrouvée. Les premiers souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu furent ceux concernant une belle femme, grande et rousse, à la peau de nacre, de grands yeux curieux tournés vers lui et avec d'étranges oreilles pointues. Pour lui ça avait été un rêve banal, fragment de son imagination et de ses fantasmes. Puis le soir du réveillon, l'année passé, alors que toute la compagnie était réunie dans la maison de ses parents, et qu'une fois encore Philippe avait été pris à part pour discuter avec Tom, Daniel (Dwalin) et Bastien (Balin), il s'était assoupi sur le canapé emmitouflé dans un pled, la tête tombant un peu dans le vide.

Le souvenir avaient été brutaux. Philippe -un Philippe différent de d'habitude, avec une longue chevelure, des moustaches assez longues pour être tressées, et une belle barbe- le tenait dans ses bras, lui parlant fort. Mais plus il criait, moins Kylian l'entendait. Sa vue se brouillait et il avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre le craquement très distinct de ses os. Du liquide chaud et rouge s'échappait d'une fente béante sur sa poitrine. Il mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que c'était du sang et qu'il était en train de mourir. L'écho d'une bataille qui faisait rage lui parvenait et soudain une pensée assombrit son visage.

Il voulut demander où était Thorin. Qui diable était Thorin ? Mais un afflux de sang dans sa bouche l'empêcha de parler. Philippe le serra un peu plus contre lui, lui criant de rester conscient. Mais Kylian ne comprenait qu'à moitié son ordre. Il voulut attraper sa main, il voulut faire sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son frère, lorsqu'un brusque flot de sang l'aveugla. Il cligna des yeux pour dégager sa vue et regretta amèrement de l'avoir fait. Une flèche avait transpercé la gorge de Philippe. Le pauvre suffoquait, les yeux fous, cherchant une quelconque lueur à laquelle se rattraper. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent et toute vie le quitta dans un dernier souffle qui se brisa sur le front de Kylian.

Le garçon s'était réveillé en nage. Il avait cherché l'accoudoir du canapé mais l'avait manqué et se l'était prit en plein menton. Cela avait fait rire les convives qui n'avait pas vu immédiatement la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'était relevé en tremblant, repoussant le pled, et avait titubé jusqu'à la porte du salon. Il s'était alors retrouvé nez à nez avec son frère et la superposition d'image qu'il avait fait à ce moment là lui avait soulevé le cœur et fait vomir son repas sur les pieds de Philippe. Sa mère était arrivée en panique et s'était affairée auprès de lui. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la fièvre s'était emparée de lui et il délirait, exilé dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il entendait les rires et les chansons qui provenait d'en bas et s'était énervé tellement fort qu'il avait juré après les invités… en kuzdhul.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Tom était monté et avait ouvert la porte avec tant de force que Kylian avait cru que son oncle allait le frapper. Mais il s'était approché doucement et avait commencé à lui parler.

Philippe veillait sur son frère depuis cet incident. A chaque fois qu'un souvenir lui revenait, qu'il soit heureux ou non, le garçon reprenait connaissance en vomissant d'imaginer le blond mourir au-dessus de lui. Alors Philippe restait près de lui, frottant son dos, caressant sa nuque, massant ses épaules. Philippe avait peur de dormir seul depuis que les réminiscences avaient commencé. Au début son oncle restait avec lui, puis tout naturellement Kylian avait pris sa place et les deux frères dormaient ensemble, ou jamais bien loin.

Mais lorsqu'il était dans les parages, Philippe sentait toujours la grande main de son oncle passer sur son visage, puis en entrouvrant les yeux il le voyait caler les mèches rebelles de Kylian derrière ses oreilles. Et il se rendormait, rassuré par la présence de Tom.


	6. Un repas inattendu

Un repas inattendu

Danny était stressé. Et c'était rien de le dire. Il avait les mains moites et suait abondement. Pourtant les partiels venaient de se terminer avec cette dernière épreuve et il était enfin en vacances.

Mais on était déjà jeudi, et ce soir Tom venait dîner chez lui. Ils n'avaient fait que converser par sms et ne s'étaient pas revu depuis ''l'affaire Myles''. Vu que cette soirée était prévue et attendue, il fallait qu'il soit au top pour que rien d'inattendu n'arrive et surtout, SURTOUT, qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans un situation ridicule.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et tourna pour arriver dans le hall de la fac. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et ça criait et riait de partout.

\- Danny!

Myles le rejoignit en évitant un groupe de filles qui parlaient fort. Il était accompagné de deux de leurs amies, Emily et Megara. Leurs plus vieilles copines. Megara sauta au cou de Danny et s'affala sur lui de tout son poids. Danny la retint en faisant appel à tout ses muscles (car oui, mine de rien, sous son apparence frêle, sa carcasse c'était que du muscle).

\- Meg' à quoi tu joues, grogna-t-il en l'obligeant à se tenir sur ses pieds.

\- Je veux mouriiiiiir, se plaignit la jeune femme. J'ai tout raté.

Danny lui tapota gentiment le dos.

\- Et toi Emi ? Ça a été ? demanda-t-il à l'autre fille qui observait sa copine avec un sourire en coin.

Elle haussa les épaules. Comme après chaque examens, elle n'était pas bien causante.

\- Moi ça a été un véritable enfer ! Pourquoi tu me demandes pas à moi ? se plaignit Myles.

\- Parce que j'en ai absolument rien à fiche, rétorqua sèchement Danny.

Haaa, l'amour vache.

Myles porta les mains à son visage, mimant des pleurs. Danny le soupçonnait de quelque chose, mais il n'était pas bien sûr de quoi. Il n'avait pas apprécié que son meilleur ami rencontre Tom. Il avait peur que Myles ne le vende à son voisin.

Danny zieuta vers Myles en grand débat avec Megara sur les sujets de partiel. Myles était capable de beaucoup mais tout de même pas de le vendre à un inconnu. Non il n'avait rien fait. C'était simplement son imagination.

\- Bon, Starbuck qui est partant ? proposa-t-il.

\- MOI ! crièrent en cœur ses trois amis.

Danny éclata de rire, et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous, au Starbuck le plus proche. Habitués, ils prirent place à l'étage dans une petite alcôve avec vu sur la rue. Danny avait prit un cappuccino, Myles un milk-shake et les deux filles des frappuccinos. Le tout agrémenté de cookies et d'un paquet de pop-corn qu'Emily sortit de son sac.

Ils papotèrent tout d'abord des examens, jugeant et s'échangeant leurs avis sur les sujets, commentant les réponses des uns et des autres. Myles avait sortit son téléphone pour leur chercher une référence mais sa batterie le lâcha et il leva des yeux humides vers Danny. Comprenant que son ami réclamait silencieusement son téléphone, Danny le lui tendit et ne pensa pas à le récupérer lorsqu'il eut montré ce dont il parlait. La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur les plans de vacances.

\- Avec Meg' on a prévu d'aller à Disneyland. Et pourquoi pas de se faire la maison de l'horreur. Vous êtes partant les gars ?

\- Moi je passe, l'horreur très peu pour moi, et puis Disney c'est pas mon truc, expliqua Danny.

\- T'es nul, maugréa Megara en lui donnant un petit coup de pied sous la table.

\- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme mimant la tristesse.

\- Et toi Myles ?

\- Ha désolé Emi, je pars ce soir chez mon père, et après j'enchaîne sur une colo.

Myles était animateur. Un détail que Danny n'arrivait pas à retenir étrangement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

\- Et quand je reviens, je compte bien voir Lobélie, conclut-il.

\- Qui ? demandèrent en cœur les deux filles.

\- Une dinde.

\- Hééé ! Danny !

\- Hééé ! Myles !

Il s'engagèrent dans un combat de regard qui fut bien vite interrompu par le téléphone de Danny qui vibrait.

''_J'ai un petit soucis pour ce soir._''

Le cœur de Danny fit un bond. Il se sentit soudain très peiné.

''Vous ne pouvez plus venir ?''

\- C'est qui ?

\- Arrête d'être curieux Myles, râla Emily.

\- Oui maman…

\- Oh tu parles autrement à ta mère, gronda Megara.

\- Maiiis, papa !

Danny soupira. Ses amis étaient repartis dans un nouveau délire familial. Pourvus qu'il ne l'y inclut pas cette fois, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Vrrr

'_'Mes neveux sont à la maison, et semblent… décidés à rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine au moins._''

Haa les fameux neveux de Tom…

''Et bien, ça ne me dérange pas s'ils viennent également.''

Mensonge.

''Après tout, c'est à cause de moi que vous n'êtes pas allé les chercher la dernière fois.''

Attente… Danny reposa son téléphone sur la table et essaya de raccrocher à la conversation. C'était compliqué car ses trois amis étaient littéralement partis en vrille. Il laissa son menton tomber dans le creux de sa main et prit un air passionné. Il l'était réellement en fait. Les autres le fascinaient.

Vrrr. Vrrr

Deux messages pour le prix d'un !

''_Vraiment ? Je ne veux surtout pas te les imposer mais ça m'embêterai d'annuler ce soir à cause d'eux._''

''_Ils te remercient beaucoup, et moi aussi du coup._''

Il allait devoir passer faire quelques courses. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu assez.

''A ce soir :)''

Et il rangea résolument son téléphone. Il était un peu vexé de la tournure des événements, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait invité Tom pour lui sauter dessus.

Si ?

Bref, la présence des neveux de ce dernier le mettrait sans doute plus à l'aise. Du moins il l'espérait.

\- Et tu vas garder quelle tranche d'âge ?

Danny revint dans la conversation au bon moment. Là il pouvait suivre.

\- Des 8-12 ans, répondit Myles. J'espère que ça se passeras aussi bien que ma colo de l'été dernier.

\- Y a pas de raison, assura Megara. Pourquoi y avait quoi de si bien l'été dernier ?

\- C'était une colo de 15-17ans, et il y avait deux frères qui mettaient l'ambiance. Ils ont beaucoup aidé à ce que la colo se passe bien, et ils m'ont tellement fait rire… Je me suis tellement éclaté avec eux. Franchement je crois que c'était la meilleure colo que j'ai faite.

Il secoua sa tête en riant, repensant sûrement aux adolescents.

\- On s'est échangé nos numéros à la fin de la colo et on continut à parler, dit-il en sortant son téléphone. Ha oui plus de batterie… Danny ?

Danny lui lança un regard blasé et lui fila son portable. En quelques mouvements souples du pousse, Myles se connecta à son facebook et montra à ses amis une photo des deux garçons.

Il était avec eux dessus, ils se tenaient par les épaules, le sourire éclatant, la peau bronzé, et un soleil radieux les éclairants.

\- Là c'est Philippe le plus vieux, et lui c'est Kylian. Franchement je vous les aurais présentés s'ils habitaient pas dans la ville voisine.

Megara éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête blonde en arrière. Ils dévièrent encore de sujet, jusqu'à ce que Danny voit l'heure et se dise qu'il devait quand même aller faire des courses. Il récupéra son téléphone, embrassa Emily et Megara, rejeta la joue tendue de Myles avec un soupir agacé et trottina rapidement jusqu'à la station la plus proche.

Dans le métro, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les neveux de Tom. Bah, de toutes façons, il allait bientôt avoir la réponse.

En ressortant, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il entra dans la supérette qui faisait l'angle de la rue, et attrapa nerveusement un panier qu'il remplit à ras-bord sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il repoussa la porte de son appartement d'un vigoureux coup de pied, les bras chargés de sac de course. Il les étala sur la table de la cuisine et se délesta de son sac de cours qui commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

18h44.

Il avait encore une demi-heure pour prendre une douche -parce qu'il sentait un peu le chacal à cause du stress, et que le métro n'avait pas aidé. D'un pas vif, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'enferma sous la douche. Il se savonna tant de fois et shampouina tant de fois ses cheveux qu'il en oublia que le temps passait à une vitesse folle quand on en a pas beaucoup et plein de choses à faire.

19h24.

Il ouvrit sa penderie, une serviette encore sur ses cheveux. Il se décida étonnement vite enfila un jean et sweet vert. Il aimait le vert. C'était une de ses couleurs préférés (avec le rouge).

19h33.

Il rangea un peu son appartement, passa un coup d'aspirateur, et remit en place les coussins sur son canapé. Puis il déplia la table de son salon pour qu'il y ai assez de place pour tout le monde. Il ne recevait que Myles en général. Et rarement plus de deux personnes. Lorsque Mary et Watson venait, Félix faisait du canapé son espace réservé.

19h56.

Il était temps de commencer à cuisiner. Il vida les sacs en plastiques et étudia ses achats.

20h30.

La sonnette retentit le faisant sursauter si fort qu'il en lâcha sa spatule en bois. Il s'essuya les mains et soupira. Il venait à peine de finir de mettre la table et de préparer l'apéritif. Quel timing !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine, pour laisser rentrer un courant d'air et aérer, puis alla à la porte.

Il cessa de respirer en la tirant et en découvrant Tom sur le palier. Deux adolescents l'entouraient.

Et il les avaient déjà vu. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi. Ils étaient tellement souriants que si leurs dents avaient pu briller, Danny serait devenu aveugle.

\- Bonsoir Danny. Nous avons croisé une voisine qui nous a ouvert en bas.

D'où le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas appeler par l'interphone.

\- Voici mes neveux, Philippe -il montra le blond- et Kylian -il désigna le brun.

\- Bonsoir ! Entrez entrez je vous en prie.

Il céda le passage et les précéda.

Tom laissa ses neveux entrer les premiers. Il ferma doucement la porte et resta immobile. L'appartement de Danny embaumait. Il retira sa veste en traversant le couloir pour rattraper ses neveux déjà dans le salon. Danny semblait mal à l'aise. En même temps Kylian et Philippe ne cessaient de le dévisager l'air béat.

\- Les garçons, fit Tom d'une voix un peu ferme. Je ne crois pas que votre mère ai oublié de vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

Philippe tendit sa main à Danny. Son frère l'imita.

\- Philippe.

\- Et Kylian.

\- A votre service, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Danny ne sut que répondre. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

\- Appelez moi Fili, demanda Philippe. Et appelez le Kili. Ce sont nos surnoms et on les préfère à nos prénoms.

Danny hocha la tête et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il était chez lui et avait des invités ! Non d'un Myles, il ne devait pas les faire douter de son hospitalité ! C'était son honneur qui était en jeu !

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en désignant la table déjà dressée. Vous n'êtes pas contre un apéritif j'espère, le repas n'est pas tout à fait près.

\- A propos, j'ai amené une bouteille et quelques petits trucs, intervint Tom. Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides.

Touché par l'attention de son voisin, Danny l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine.

\- J'espère vraiment que Kili et Fili ne te dérange pas, glissa Tom dès qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Non, non pas du tout. Ils ont l'air très sympa. Et en fait… je les ai déjà vu.

\- Ha oui?

Le visage de Tom avait prit une expression entre l'énervement et la surprise. Danny en fut perturbé mais devina que Tom en avait plus après les deux adolescents qui piaillaient dans le salon.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Myles ?

\- Comment l'oublier…

\- Ce serait plus facile parfois, ricana Danny. Il est animateur. Et si je ne me trompe pas il a gardé vos neveux cet été.

\- A la mer ?

\- Oui.

Ça disait bien quelque chose à Tom. 3 semaines de tranquillité sans appels de ses neveux partis en colonie de vacances au mois d'août. Ils apportèrent l'apéritif et chacun prit place à la table.

\- Que de coïncidences… les garçons vous connaissez un certain Myles Stannford ?

\- Oh que oui ! s'écria Kili.

\- C'est le meilleur ami de Danny.

\- Noooon… Sérieusement ?

Danny qui se faisait l'honneur de déboucher la bouteille apportée par Tom acquiesça. Myles devint le sujet de l'apéritif et de plaisanteries. Danny ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet.

Quoi ? Myles était peut être un hyperactif irrécupérable à tendance ''je-fourre-mon-nez-partout'', mais il avait d'innombrables qualités ! C'était pour ça que Danny ne l'avais jamais quitté, était resté son ami, malgré toutes les crasses que ce dernier lui avait fait. Et le coup de l'omelette au micro-onde.

\- J'ai remarqué une chose Danny, commença Fili en engouffrant un petit four dans sa bouche. Tu vouvoies tonton.

Encore ce détail ? Mais qu'avait donc cette famille avec la politesse ?!

\- Et bien oui je suppose. Je ne me rends pas compte.

\- Du vudré pya echeyer de 'e dudoyer 'or voir?(*Tu voudrais pas essayer de le tutoyer pour voir* ?) dit Kili la bouche pleine.

Danny vida son verre et se passa la main sur le menton. Pourquoi diable ferait-il une chose pareille? -car oui il avait compris ce qu'avait dit Kili pratiquer Myles depuis 14 ans avait du bon parfois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom entre les quelques bouteilles posées sur la table et le vit concentrer à mordiller un cure-dent nonchalamment.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je lui dise ?

Heureux que Danny se prenne au jeu, le visage de Kili s'éclaira.

\- Dis lui n'importe quoi !

\- N'importe quoi.

Tom releva la tête. Danny s'était effectivement adressé à lui.

\- Je te remercie, lui répondit-il.

\- Oh allez ! Fais un effort Danny !

\- Si tu crois que débuter une conversation avec un inconnu, sans vouloir vous offenser Tom…

\- Y a pas de mal.

\- … c'est facile et bien tu te trompes !

\- Un inconnu ? Mais vous avez passez un après-midi dans la même voiture ! défendit Fili.

\- Oh oui pardon j'oubliais, ironisa l'étudiant. Ça fait de nous de vieux complices alors ?

\- Un duo de choc, reconnut Tom.

\- Ha, ben c'est toi Batman alors. Haha.

\- C'est marrant, tu rigoles à tes propres blagues.

\- Je viens de t'imaginer déguiser en Batman, et désolée Tom mais c'était franchement comique…

\- Je serais tenté de t'imaginer en collant et une cape flottant sur ton dos, mais je respecte ton intégrité moi.

\- Oh ça c'est sympa. Bon désolée, je n'y repenserais plus…. Hahaha !

Tom haussa un sourcil.

\- Désolée j'y ai repensé...

Tom se lança dans un conflit d'imagination et Kili et Fili admirèrent le spectacle en avalant le reste des chips. Danny ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était mit à tutoyer Tom. Et s'il le remarqua, il n'en dit pas un mot et continua sa discussion sur les super-héros le plus naturellement du monde. Le tutoiement avais brisé la glace qu'il avait élevé entre lui et Tom, et les deux hommes plaisantaient joyeusement à présent.

* * *

Toujours des remerciements pour Mika :D


	7. Voyage à thème

Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller écouter Gunther -Ding Ding Song -Oh you touch my tra la la. Non pas que ce soit une chanson exceptionnelle, mais pour ce chapitre, ça pourrait être amusant de l'avoir en tête.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Voyage à thème

L'ambiance était bonne. Danny ne se sentait plus gêné le moins du monde. Kili et Fili étaient de gentils garçons, un peu surexcités -ils avaient ça en commun avec Myles alors disons que Danny avait l'habitude-, mais très sympathiques. L'étudiant apprécia d'autant plus le dîner que son repas fut adoré, et qu'il remarqua combien Tom était attentif envers ses neveux. Il trouva ce côté ''tonton-poule'' comique.

Au dessert, il avait appris quelques petites choses sur son voisin. D'abord qu'il n'était ni marié, ni fiancé, ni en couple et qu'en fait lui aussi était gay -Fili avait fait des allusions très claires à ce sujet que Tom n'avait pas démenti. Danny s'était senti à la fois soulagé -il avait peut être une chance-, mais avait un peu peur dans le même temps de n'être absolument pas dans les goûts du plus vieux.

Ensuite Tom était l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois enfants, et Fili et Kili étaient les fils de sa jeune sœur, Diane. Tom était quelqu'un d'important dans leur groupe d'amis de la famille, car c'était lui qui les avait réuni.

Et Tom aussi avait recueilli quelques informations sur Danny. Il avait une grande sœur, Mary, mariée à un médecin, ancien militaire, le docteur Watson, et ils avaient un fils, Félix. Danny et Mary étaient orphelins et sa sœur avait toujours pris grand soin de son petit frère. Il connaissait Myles depuis le primaire -ça avait fait énormément plaisir à Fili et Kili d'apprendre que leur animateur préféré était le meilleur ami de leur Bilbo. Et maintenant qu'il avait fini ses partiels il était libre pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Et sinon, tu fais quoi de tes vacances alors ?

Et youpla ! Question glissée discrètement ni vu ni connu. Danny mordilla son bout de pain en réfléchissant à la question.

\- Pour cette fin de semaine je suis surbookée, plaisanta-t-il. Entre le ciné avec des potes -ceux qui m'ont abandonné l'autre jour-, et Mary qui veut que je passe un peu de temps avec elle et sa famille... Après j'ai pas grand-chose de prévu. Pourquoi ?

Fili et Kili, qui ne savait pas comment aborder le voyage qu'ils voulaient proposer, appuyèrent leurs regards sur leur oncle. Tom se rajusta sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Il se trouve que notre groupe d'amis organise un voyage à thème de deux semaines, du 10 au 23 du mois. Nous sommes donc sur le départ, mais malheureusement un de nos amis a du décommander pour des raisons personnelles.

Il mentait bien évidemment. Cet ami imaginaire devait servir de prétexte pour que Danny ne se sente pas comme un rajout mais plutôt comme un complément de la compagnie.

\- Si ça te dis tu peux prendre sa place. Ça nous éviterait de gâcher la place déjà payée.

Danny ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet. Il était flatté par la proposition, et très tenté -il adorait voyager. Or il se disait que ce n'était pas judicieux. Il n'était encore qu'un inconnu pour Tom -enfin de moins en moins mais bon, ils n'étaient pas proches non plus.

\- Hum en fait…

\- Et avant que tu ne refuses catégoriquement, je dois te dire que les réservations sont déjà faites, tu n'aurais donc rien à payer, ou presque rien. Par ailleurs nos amis ont donné leurs accords pour que tu viennes si tu en avais envie.

Danny était trèèès tenté…

\- Heu je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de dire oui mais je me sens mal de squatter un voyage entre amis alors qu'on se connaît à peine et surtout si je prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais ça vaaaa, assura Kili.

\- Kili, si Danny n'a pas envie il ne faut pas le forcer, gronda Fili.

Danny leva un doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque…

_Hoo You Touch My Tralala. Oh My Ding Ding Dong._

Il se figea. Tom et ses neveux lui lancèrent un regard tellement surpris qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir de honte.

_Hoo You Touch My Tralala. Oh My Ding Ding Dong._

Cette fois il se leva et regarda autours de lui pour trouver la provenance de cette chanson. Son téléphone vibrait dans un coin, posé à côté d'une lampe. Il sauta dessus et le déverrouilla.

\- Merde…

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Tom.

Danny agita son portable.

\- Myles a changé ma sonnerie pour ses sms… Sûrement au Starbuck tout à l'heure...

Plus jamais il ne lui prêterais son téléphone !

''_La colo a été annulée! T^T'_'

''_Tu tiendrais compagnie à ton meilleur copain pour les deux semaines de vacances où il va mortellement s'ennuyer si tu l'abandonnes?_''

Les insultes qu'ils proféra par la suite à l'encontre de son ami furent prononcées si bas que ses invités n'entendirent qu'un grognement. Fili éclata de rire, s'affalant sur la table.

Danny était très rouge. Il se retourna brusquement vers Tom, les sourcils froncés.

\- Puisque vous le proposez, si vous êtes sûr que je ne dérange pas à m'imposer dans votre groupe, et que vous me promettez de ne pas m'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute, je viendrais avec plaisir dans votre voyage !

Le sort en était jeté.

5 minutes plus tard, Danny écoutait avidement Tom, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Le voyage qu'il lui proposait, et que l'étudiant avait accepté de rejoindre sur un coup de tête à cause de l'autre idiot, lui plaisait de plus en plus à mesure qu'on lui en exposait les tenants et aboutissants.  
Un voyage -il adorait voyager- à thème -encore mieux ça promettait d'être amusant- héroic fantasy. LE BONHEUR !

Ils étaient 14 à partir, lui compris. 13 personnes, 3 qu'ils connaissaient à peine et 10 autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Tom l'assura qu'il se sentirait tout à fait à sa place dans le groupe, et pour une raison inconnue, Danny le croyait. Il était d'ordinaire sociable, bien qu'un peu timide et il avait l'intuition que Fili et Kili l'intégreraient très vite au reste de la bande. Les adolescents le collaient comme s'ils avaient besoin de lui pour respirer, et Danny comprenait pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien avec Myles.

Ils étaient exactement comme lui ! Mais en pire car ils étaient impossibles à calmer.

Lui qui était d'une nature posée et calme, qui aimait prendre son temps, ne se sentait pourtant pas fatigué par ses invités. Il les appréciaient même de plus en plus. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il échangea son numéro avec Fili et Kili. Il remarqua d'ailleurs le regard victorieux qu'ils lancèrent à leur oncle mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

A la fin du repas, Danny se leva et commença à débarrasser. Fili et Kili le prirent de vitesse et se chargèrent de cette corvée. Danny tenta de les en empêcher, mais les adolescents lui ordonnèrent de se rasseoir et de les laisser faire. L'étudiant lança un regard implorant à Tom qui ne fit que hausser les épaules d'un air de dire ''j'y peux rien''. Tout en faisant des allers et retours joyeux entre le salon et la cuisine, ils entamèrent une petite chanson.

_\- Ébréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes !_

_Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes !_

_Voilà exactement ce que Danny Williams déteste -_

_Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons !_

_Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !_

_Versez le lait sur le sol de la réserve !_

_Laissez les os sur le tapis de la chambre ! _

_Éclaboussez de vins toutes les portes !_

_Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyante _

_Et, cela fait, s'il en reste d'entier,_

_Envoyez-les rouler dans le vestibules !_

_Voilà ce que Danny Williams déteste !_

_Aussi, attention ! Attention aux assiettes !_

Danny se figea en les écoutants. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Cette musique ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Est ce une composition de tes neveux ? demanda-t-il à Tom, qui souriait doucement en écoutant les deux garçons qui avaient repris du début.

\- Oui, ils sont plutôt doués pour l'improvisation.

Danny allait répondre lorsqu'il se sentit aspiré en arrière.

_\- Faites attention, je vous en supplie._

_\- Cette vaisselle du quartier Ouest à plus d'un siècle !_

_\- C'était à ma mère !_

_\- Ne vous donnez pas la peine, je vous en prie, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !_

_\- Pouvez-vous ne pas faire ça s'il vous plaît, vous allez les émoussez…_

_\- C'est un napperons pas un torchon._

\- Danny ? Tout va bien ?

Tom était à genou devant lui, une main agrippée à sa nuque, l'autre posée sur sa cuisse. Danny se sentait mal, il avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, et sa vision était trouble.

\- Danny, le secoua doucement mais fermement Tom.

\- Ou-oui ça va, mentit l'étudiant.

Mais Tom n'était pas dupe. Il releva son visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Fili apporte lui un verre d'eau, ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon qui venait de revenir, ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et couru à la cuisine chercher ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Kili.

\- Il s'est soudain sentit mal. Danny est ce que…

\- C'est bon, ça va, assura Danny d'un ton sec. Ça passe.

Il regretta vite sa façon de répondre, et n'osa plus regarder Tom en face.

\- Je… J'ai juste besoin de repos.

Tom sera un peu sa nuque, puis se releva.

\- Entendu. On va te laisser.

Idiot ! Tu as tout gâché ! Fichu Danny !

\- Je vais… vous… raccompagner, murmura Danny en se leva à son tour.

Nouvelle sensation d'aspiration.

_\- Je ne peux pas me jeter comme ça dans l'inconnu ! Je suis un Baggins ! De Baggend !_

_\- Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur._

_\- Ne sois pas stupide, Bilbo Baggins ! À ton âge, penser à des dragons et à toutes ces fariboles de bout du monde !_

_\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Je l'ai signé !_

Tom le soutenait. Non. Tom le portait. Danny avait du mal à respirer.

\- Je… La vaisselle…

Quelle drôle de première pensée quand on sort d'un malaise.

\- Non pas de vaisselle, rétorqua Tom. Je te mets au lit et tu vas te reposer.

Oh, il la jouait tonton-poule avec lui aussi.

Danny vit le plafond changer à mesure que Tom traversait l'appartement. Il poussa la porte que lui indiqua Danny et entra dans la chambre.

C'était la seule pièce que Danny n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger. Ses invités n'allaient certainement pas aller dans sa chambre avait-il pensé.

Tom n'avait pas imaginé la chambre de Danny. Et il fut d'autant plus surpris de découvrir une pièce en demi cercle, avec d'un côté, un accès au balcon, et le bureau de travail sur lequel était empilé des dizaines de bouquins de l'autre la penderie était largement ouverte et vomissait des vêtements. Une serviette humide traînait par terre. Le lit double, collé contre le mur du fond, n'avait pas été fait. Un seul côté avait les draps froissés. Tom déposa délicatement Danny à cet endroit. Le jeune homme délirait. À la porte, Kili et Fili le regardait d'un air désolé.

\- Y avait peut-être quelque chose de pas frai dans ce qu'on a mangé, suggéra Fili.

\- Tu insultes la cuisine de Danny ! s'offensa son frère.

Tom caressa le front de Danny qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il était plongé dans un demi-sommeil.

\- On va rentrer, déclara-t-il enfin.

\- Et le laisser tout seul ?

\- Je vais prévenir Myles. Vous avez son numéro ? Donnez le moi.

Tom l'avait dit à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu être celui qui resterait au chevet de l'étudiant. Mais dans leur contexte cela aurait été déplacé.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du meilleur ami de Danny sous la dictée de Kili. À la première sonnerie, Myles décrocha.

\- _Allo ?_

\- Allo Myles ? C'est Tom O'Malley.

\- _Tom ? Comment avez vous eu mon numéro ? Non ne dites rien ! Vous me stalkez ?_

Tom soupira.

\- C'est Kylian qui me l'a donné. C'est un peu long à expliquer. Danny n'est pas bien. Pouvez vous passer ? Je ne me vois pas rester à ses côtés alors qu'on se connaît à peine.

\- _Passer maintenant ? Ça me semble compliqué… Ho je sais ! Je vais vous filer le numéro de sa sœur vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ! Elle est toujours dispo' pour Danny !_

\- Myles c'est que…

Sans écoutez les protestations de Tom, Myles lui énonça les cinq paires de chiffres qui formaient le numéro de Mary. Et il raccrocha sur un ''tenez-moi au courant, salut !''

Tom jeta un regard lourd à ses neveux.

\- Je comprend pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien.

Il se détourna d'eux pour s'asseoir au bord du lit de Danny pour lui tenir la main et appela Mary. Lorsqu'elle décrocha, Tom sentit son ventre se nouer.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Bonsoir, Mary… heu…

Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom de famille. C'était bien parti.

\- Excusez moi, êtes vous bien Mary la sœur de Danny Williams ?

\- _Oui c'est bien moi, qui est à l'appareil ?_ répondit la femme d'une voix chargée de suspicions.

\- Je m'appelle Tom O'Malley, je suis un voisin de Danny. Il n'est pas bien du tout en ce moment. Pourriez-vous venir pour…

\- _Oh seigneur, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

\- Il a fait des malaises et il semble fiévreux mais…

\- _On arrive ! Joooooohn !_

Tuuut, tuuut tuuut.

Elle lui avait elle aussi raccroché au nez comme un malpropre. Mais d'où Danny tenait-il sa politesse ? Bon en tout cas, ça c'était fait.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Mary Watson débarquait dans l'appartement, accompagnée de son époux, de son fils et d'un drôle d'homme en long manteau noir. En quelques mots, Tom expliqua la soirée et comment Danny s'était effondré. John Watson alla ausculter son beau-frère sous l'œil anxieux de sa femme.

Dans le salon Kylian et Philippe n'osaient piper mots. Le neveu de Danny les dévisageait, accroché au manteau de l'homme qui ne faisait qu'observer Tom depuis son arrivée. Lorsque enfin John ressortit de la chambre avec Mary, tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cruel manque de sommeil. Il a besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos.

Tom soupira discrètement, rassuré.

\- Nous allons vous laisser à présent alors, dit-il. Nous ne voulions pas le laisser seul.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, je suis désolée de vous demandez ça, glissa Mary, mais comment connaissez vous mon frère ?

\- C'est pourtant évident Mary, intervint le grand brun aux cheveux fluffy comme si c'était vraiment l'évidence même.

\- Sherlock pas maintenant, implora John.

Mary donna un coup de coude à son mari et fit signe à Sherlock de continuer.

\- Tom O'Malley, ébéniste au vu de l'état de ses mains toujours en contact avec le bois, est le fameux auto-stoppeur qui a ramené Danny sur Arnac en début de semaine.

\- Comment diable peut-il savoir ça ? s'étonna Kylian.

\- Élémentaire jeune homme. Votre oncle a sous-entendu à notre arrivée qu'il ne connaissait Danny que depuis le début de la semaine et que ce repas avait été organisé pour le remercier d'un service rendu. Par ailleurs sur l'anneau qui dépasse de votre poche Tom, je devine la paire de clés d'une voiture, une Audi A6 si je ne m'abuse, ce qui fait de vous le seul qui a son permis de conduire dans cette pièce. Danny a également raconté à John et Mary que l'auto-stoppeur était un homme juste un peu plus vieux que lui. Si je vous rajeunis en effaçant votre barbe de votre visage je dirais que vous avez 28 ans maximum. Il a également dit à John que c'était quelqu'un de serviable et d'attentionné, ce que je déduis de Tom également car au contraire d'autres personnes, il ne l'a pas allongé sur le canapé, mais l'a porté jusque dans sa chambre, pensant donc à son confort. Pour terminer et parce que j'ai la désagréable impression que vous ne suivez pas mon raisonnement à cause de vos minuscules petits cerveaux, je dirais que l'élément le plus évident est que Danny a tout simplement fait mention de son nom au cours de la présentation qu'il en a fait à son retour l'autre jour. Et que Félix me l'a rapporté.

Sur ces derniers mots il tapota la tête du petit garçon.

\- Ouah… ça c'est classe, siffla Philippe.

\- C'est juste de l'observation et de l'écoute. Je suis surpris de découvrir que chaque personne que je rencontre possède un si bas potentiel de déduction.

\- Sherlock c'est bon, le coupa John.

\- Il n'y a que Félix qui me comprend, bougonna-t-il.

Mary se tourna vers Tom pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère. L'homme assura que ce n'était rien, puis prit congé et traîna ses neveux hors de l'appartement.

\- Encore une fois tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! gronda John dès qu'il fut seul avec Sherlock.

\- Simple question de point de vue, rétorqua le détective.

\- Ils étaient les invités de Danny. Et en plus Tom semble être quelqu'un de très bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es sentis obligé de le mettre mal à l'aise !

\- Question de point de vue là encore, John.

Le médecin faillit rétorquer mais se ravisa.

\- Tu ne nous as pas tout dit, conclut-il.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. John allait insister quand Mary l'appela. En regardant son ami s'éloigner, Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi était mal à l'aise. Sherlock Holmes était mal à l'aise !

\- Je vois toujours tout, grogna-t-il tout bas. Mais pour ce Tom je n'ai rien vu de plus que ce qu'il m'a laissé entrevoir.


	8. Qui est Bilbo Baggins ?

Qui est Bilbo Baggins ?

Ce n'était pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, rempli de bouts de verres et d'une atmosphère suintante, non plus qu'un trou sec, nu, sablonneux, sans rien pour s'asseoir ni sur quoi manger. C'était un trou aménagé, ce qui implique le confort.

Il avait une porte tout à fait ronde comme un hublot, peinte en vert, avec un bouton de cuivre jaune bien brillant, exactement au centre. Danny termina de l'astiquer puis admira son reflet dedans. Comme il était étrange. Ses oreilles étaient pointues. Il poussa la porte qui ouvrait sur un vestibule en forme de tube, comme un tunnel. Un tunnel très confortable alors. Aux murs lambrissés, au sol dallé et garni de tapis. Un tunnel meublé de chaise cirées et de quantité de patères pour les chapeaux et les manteaux. Danny parcourut le tunnel qui s'enfonçait assez loin mais pas tout à fait en ligne droite, dans le flanc de la colline. Chambres, salles de bains, caves, réserves nombreuses, penderies -il était coquet ne l'oublions pas-, cuisine, salle à manger, tout était à plain-pied dans le même couloir. Les meilleures chambres -dont la sienne- se trouvaient sur la gauche en entrant car elles étaient les seules à avoir des fenêtres circulaires donnant sur le jardin et les prairies qui descendaient au-delà de la rivière.

Danny appréciait de plus en plus ce rêve -car il ne doutait pas que c'en était un. Il ne se ressemblait même plus pensa-t-il en passant devant un miroir. Il était de taille menue, et imberbe. Il était bien vêtu. Une chemise de soie sous un veston jaune au fil doré, rentrée dans un pantalon de toile marron. Le changement le plus significatif qui lui indiquait qu'il rêvait c'était ses pieds. La plante de ceux-ci semblaient être faite d'un cuir naturel et étaient couverts du même poil, épais et chaud, que celui qui garnissait sa tête, et ils étaient brossés avec soin. S'il vous plaît ! Sinon il était normal.

Il venait de terminer son petit déjeuner et décida, comme si c'était une habitude, d'aller fumer la pipe dans son jardin et profiter ainsi du soleil et du calme de la Colline. Danny ne fumait pas. Mais bon c'était un rêve alors tout était permis.

Il était posé tranquillement, s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumé. Il vit arriver dans sa direction, tout doucement, un vieil homme appuyé sur un bâton. Il était tout en gris et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Bonjour ! lança Danny.

\- Qu'entendez vous par là ? dit le vieillard. Me souhaitez vous le bonjour, ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ? Ou, peut être est ce que vous vous sentez bien ce matin ? Ou encore, que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ?

Danny ouvrit la bouche, perplexe. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bonhomme qui venait lui pourrir son rêve ?!

\- Tout cela à la fois, dit-il. Je suppose...

\- Hum…

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure.

\- Une avent-… Non je ne vois personne ici qui voudrait… Nous sommes des gens simples et tranquilles et nous n'avons que faire d'aventures. Ce ne sont que de vilaines choses, sources d'ennuis qui retardent votre dîner. Hum. Bonjour !

Depuis quand Danny accordait autant d'importance à son dîner plus qu'à un bon voyage ? Ce rêve était de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être renvoyé comme un colporteur par le fils de Belladone Took!s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Que-Quoi ?

\- Vous avez changez Bilbo Baggins et pas en bien.

Danny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fit un pas vers l'autre et le pointa de sa pipe.

\- Mais qui diable appelez vous Bilbo Baggins ?

\- Vous êtes Bilbo Baggins.

Danny se réveilla en sursautant. Il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il faisait encore nuit. Il repoussa ses draps et son regard tomba sur ses pieds. Ils étaient normaux. Pas de couverture poilue, pas de taille démesurée. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée et entendit des voix de l'autre côté. Reconnaissant celle de sa sœur, il fit irruption dans le couloir.

\- Danny ! s'écria la femme surprise.

Elle l'attrapa et lui tâta le visage.

\- Tu ne sembles plus fiévreux, remarqua John qui se tenait près d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Danny en éloignant les mains de sa sœur.

\- Tu as dormi depuis hier soir. Ça fera un cycle de 24h dans 20 minutes.

\- Quoi ?!

Danny était choqué. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Et pourtant il était détendu au possible et tout à fait reposé. Soudain se rappelant que la veille il avait perdu connaissance en présence d'invités, il paniqua.

\- J'ai rencontré Tom, ton voisin, lui dit alors Mary, anticipant sa question. Il a appelé d'ailleurs pour prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est quelqu'un de très bien.

\- Quoi qu'en pense Sherlock, rajouta John.

\- Quoi, Tom a rencontré Sherlock ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il est resté à Backer Street avec Félix.

Danny ne détestait pas Sherlock. C'est juste qu'il avait peur de son jugement à propos de Tom. Parce que Sherlock avait souvent raison. Très souvent. Peut être bien qu'il ne se trompait jamais même.

\- J'ai papoté plus longuement avec Tom tout à l'heure au téléphone et il m'a parlé du voyage qu'il t'avais proposé.

Quoi !? Mary était déjà si copain/copine avec son voisin ? Elle était rapide et très sociable mais quand même. Danny se demanda de quoi sa sœur et son si charmant voisin avait bien pu discuter. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qui l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il rougit si violemment que John crut qu'il avait une poussée de fièvre. Danny se rappela les grandes mains de Tom le soulever, et lui, collé contre son large torse, respirer avec difficulté alors que l'homme le déposait dans son lit.

\- Et je serais très contente que tu y ailles, reconnut Mary.

Danny tilta à cette phrase.

\- Hein ?

\- Mais oui ça te feras du bien de prendre des vacances. Tom m'a assuré que ça ne dérangeait pas le groupe. Et entre nous il m'a l'air tout à fait apte à veiller sur toi.

\- Veiller sur mo-… Mary ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

John recula silencieusement sentant venir la tempête.

\- Danny là n'est pas la question, tu le sais bien.

\- Mary est ce que tu as pensé à Tom ? Tu lui as mit la pression j'en suis sûr !

\- Bien évidemment. Je ne jette pas mon frère comme ça dans l'inconnu. Et puis Tom est vraiment charmant, je lui fais confiance.

\- Hum! Hum !

Mary se retourna et enlaça John qui haussait les sourcils.

\- Tu restes hors compétition mon cœur, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Puis ré-adressant la parole à son frère elle déclara.

\- Et quand tu rentres de ce voyage je te veux bronzé et en couple !

Et elle tourna les talons entraînant John dans son sillage.

En couple… Mais d'où sa sœur sortait-elle des idées pareilles…

Tom reçu un sms de Mary un peu après 22h. Elle lui indiquait que Danny s'était réveillé et qu'il allait bien. Cette femme étrange à la courte chevelure blonde intriguait Tom. Elle avait immédiatement deviné ses intentions à propos de Danny et lui avait clairement donné son accord, sous menaces, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé dans la journée. Il l'a remercia de l'avoir prévenu et repoussa son téléphone du pied sur le canapé. Il se replongea dans la lecture de son journal, mais l'idée que Danny était enfin réveillé lui tournait dans la tête. Il avait envie de passer le voir.

Vrrr.

Tom soupira, un peu contrarié. Il refit venir son téléphone à lui du bout de l'orteil.

''Bonsoir Tom, désolé pour hier soir, que la soirée ai finit comme ça.''

Tom n'aurait pas du sous-estimer la politesse de Danny. Il pianota rapidement sur son écran.

\- Tonton, j'te pique la douche !

\- Pas de problème Fili. Où est ton frère ?

\- Kili dort déjà.

Tom attendit que son neveu soit enfermé dans la salle de bain avant de se lever et d'aller dans son atelier. Il s'enferma dedans et alla sur la terrasse. Il se pencha par-dessus la rembarre et sourit.

\- Bonsoir Danny.

\- Bonsoir.

L'étudiant était assis sur une chaise, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, une tasse de café lui réchauffant le bout des doigts.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Très reposé oui. Je suis quand même déçu de la fin de la soirée d'hier.

\- Moi aussi, mais bon, c'était pas vraiment de ta faute.

\- Un peu quand même.

Tom sourit tendrement. Il avait sa petite idée sur ce qui était arrivé à Danny. Si son voisin s'était soudainement sentit mal en entendant la chanson que ses neveux avaient repris de leur ancienne vie, c'était sûrement parce ce que sa mémoire hobbit avait été titillée. Mais le seul moyen pour savoir si ses pensées étaient avérées étaient que Danny se confie à lui. Et pour ça, il devait devenir plus proche de lui. Ce qui était bien son intention de toute évidence.

Ils discutèrent un peu, puis le froid força Danny à retourner à l'intérieur, et Tom l'imita.

Danny se cala dans son canapé et prit son mac sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas le cœur à traîner sur internet, mais n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller se coucher.

Mary et John étaient repartis depuis un bon moment maintenant, et il se sentait un peu déprimé. Il n'aimait pas la solitude. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il s'entourait de gens hyperactifs, collants, et qui prenaient beaucoup de son temps. La solitude lui rappelait trop son enfance orpheline.

Il ne se souvenait pas bien de ses parents. Pas même des caresses de sa mère, ou de la force de son père lorsqu'il le soulevait. Il n'avait que 5 ans lorsque ses parents étaient décédés. Leur voiture avait fait un tonneau avant de tomber dans la rivière. Mary qui avait 15 ans à l'époque avait prit sur elle son chagrin et s'était occupée de son petit frère. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté de la jeune femme, Danny avait souffert de l'absence parentale. Il avait si souvent pleuré de se retrouver seul le soir, quand Mary travaillait pour les faire vivre. Ils n'avaient aucun proche vers lesquels se tourner. Ni oncles, ni tantes, ni grands-parents, ni même des cousins. Enfin si, ils avaient une cousine, mais elle était tellement détestable que Mary et Danny ne la considéraient pas comme étant de la famille.

Mary avait travaillé dur pour lui offrir une vie confortable, pour lui permettre de faire des études. Il avait d'abord pensé à des études qui lui assureraient un travail certain par la suite. Mais il s'était fait à l'évidence que se forcer à étudier quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas ne lui apporterait aucun bien, ni à lui, ni à sa sœur.

C'était vers ses 13 ans, qu'il avait rencontré John. Le médecin militaire fraîchement revenu d'Afghanistan avait trouvé un poste dans la clinique où travaillait sa sœur. Peu à peu John avait raccompagné Mary de plus en plus souvent. Et Danny n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt que sa sœur portait pour le docteur Watson.

C'était comme ça entre lui et elle. Ils pouvaient deviner d'un simple coup d'œil ce que pensait l'autre -comme de la télépathie-, y compris les idées les plus secrètes. Sûrement pour ça l'allusion au couple… Elle avait du deviner que Danny trouvait Tom plus que charmant dans le sens sympathique.

Presque trois ans plus tard, après bien des péripéties desquelles Danny avait été éloigné -heureusement pour lui-, et durant lesquelles il avait fait la connaissance de Sherlock le meilleur ami sociopathe de John ce dernier avait finalement demandé Mary en mariage. Ç'avait sûrement été le plus beau jour que Danny ait connu depuis la mort de ses parents. Tant de sourires et de joie. Tant de rires et de chants. Et Sherlock qui pour ne rien gâcher, contrairement à son habitude, avait annoncé à Mary qu'elle était enceinte.

Danny avait 16 ans à la naissance de Félix. Et lui avait voué une adoration aveugle dès le début. Ses boucles noires venues de nulle part -sûrement un héritage de la mère de Mary et Danny en vérité-, et ces grands yeux bleus curieux de tout. Sherlock en était le parrain car Danny s'était jugé trop jeune pour l'être. Et puis, il voulait que Sherlock ne se sente pas à l'écart de la famille.

Très vite, Danny avait sentit la nécessité de quitter l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Mary et sa famille. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans leur vie.

Mary ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle le trouvait encore trop jeune. Quant à John il était assez d'accord avec son épouse. Pour lui Danny était comme un frère. Et il ne voulait pas le voir partir trop tôt.

Ils avaient alors longuement parlé tout les deux. De Mary. De la vie de famille qu'elle était en train de construire et dans laquelle Danny ne voulait pas s'imposer. De ses études. De ses incertitudes. John l'avait poussé à se lancer dans la littérature, car de toute évidence c'était bien la seule chose qui intéressait Danny. John avait également parlé en son nom auprès de Mary, quand enfin il avait émit la volonté de trouver un appartement. Il avait compris que la séparation avec sa sœur allait être difficile et ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se fasse en douceur. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas habiter trop loin de chez elle.

Avec le temps, Mary avait prit conscience que son petit frère était grand et pouvait vivre sans être dépendant de quelqu'un. Danny savait que si elle le maternait encore c'était pour la forme, pour se rassurer, et parce qu'elle était consciente de la peur de la solitude de Danny.

Mary était la meilleure grande sœur du monde. Douce comme un calme matin d'hiver en pleine campagne. Chaude comme les rayons du soleil réveillant la prairie à l'arrivée du printemps. Vivante comme une ville en été.

Son seul défaut ? Elle mettait un point d'honneur à se mêler de la vie sentimentale de son frère. Et bien que n'ayant que des doutes, Danny était persuadé qu'elle était en contact avec Myles à ce niveau !

Oh d'ailleurs la rencontre de ces deux là…

C'était un mercredi de novembre. Danny avait 10 ans. Il sortait de l'école et rentrait comme à son habitude, passant par un petit chemin vert qui longeait la voie de chemin de fer. Myles lui courait après, le harcelant pour venir chez lui. Mais Danny se sentait mal à l'aise à cette idée. De un parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis bien longtemps. Ensuite parce que c'était un jour de congé pour Mary et qu'il ne voulait pas amener de l'action à la maison. Mais Myles n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Il était même monté avec lui. Déjà à cette époque il était très entreprenant.

\- Oh allez Danny, laisse moi entrer, tenta Myles une dernière fois.

\- Non, désolé.

Et il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Littéralement. Myles s'était mis à pleurer si fort que Danny avait rouvert précipitamment et s'était penché pour le faire entrer en appelant sa sœur. Mary avait accouru. Elle avait d'abord calmé Myles, qui s'était bien vite arrêté de pleurer, subjugué par la prestance de la jeune femme -Mary avait alors 20 ans-, puis elle avait sorti une petite trousse à pharmacie et avait désinfecté la bosse du garçon qui reniflait encore bruyamment.

\- Là, ça va maintenant ?

Myles avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de regarder autour de lui.

\- Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Myles ! Je suis le meilleur ami de Danny !

\- Certainement pas, avait rétorqué l'intéressé.

Mais déjà on ne l'écoutait plus. Mary et Myles s'était lancé dans une grande présentation. Les jours, les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, Myles prit souvent, très souvent, le chemin qui menait chez Danny. Et toujours Mary lui ouvrait la porte.

Ce fut sûrement grâce à elle, et grâce à l'entêtement de Myles que Danny le considéra réellement comme son meilleur ami après quelques bêtises perpétrées ensemble.

Danny cliqua sur la petite croix qui formait l'angle de la page, fermant une photo de Mary, Myles et lui prise par John, lors de vacances l'année passée.

Il s'étira de tout son long, jetant ses bras haut au-dessus de sa tête et poussant ses jambes loin devant lui. Il ferma son mac et le poussa sur le côté. Il regarda l'horloge de la télévision. Il était presque 4h du matin. Il avait passé la nuit le nez dans ses dossiers de photos. Mary et lui avait pris l'habitude de photographier tout, surtout dans les meilleurs moments. Pour ne jamais oublier.

Il remua le nez dont le bout le démangeait puis s'affala sur le canapé, dans une position plus agréable pour dormir. On était déjà samedi. Tout à l'heure à son réveil, il devrait penser au préparatif de son voyage. Il aimait que tout soit prêt en avance. Il planifia sa journée dans sa tête ce qui l'endormit rapidement.


	9. Récapitulatif du voyage

**Avant ce chapitre je vais répondre un peu à vos commentaires sur l'ensemble de la fiction :D en regroupant certaines interrogations parce que sinon j'vais faire du spoil involontaire :**

**Déjà** : **MERCI** pour tout vos retours positifs, ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! Du coup, même si cette fic' est déjà totalement terminée dans sa rédaction, ça me met la pression à chaque fois que je vous poste la suite T^T J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir avec la façon dont j'ai tourné l'histoire !

**Pour toutes les questions à propos du mini crossover avec la série Sherlock** : comme je l'avais déjà précisé, c'est un mini mini de rien du tout de crossover, alors ne vous attendez pas à des montagnes avec les personnages de Sherlock (même si, oui, ils réapparaîtrons ;) ). C'est en partie pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie que je les ai intégré. Mais je suis contente de voir que l'histoire de Danny et Mary vous a plu :3

**Myles** : vous vous posez beaucoup de question à son propos :3 Tant mieux ! Patience. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. J'adore ce personnage et je me suis éclatée avec lui alors je suis heureuse qu'il vous intrigue.

**Le poussin Fou** : Oui, Leo c'est Legolas et Arthur, Aragorn. C'était juste un petit clin d'œil, mais je suis contente que tu ai fais le rapprochement du coup.

**Lillyy DB** : tu m'as tué avec ton expression "_c'est une sorte de Thorin en vacances_". C'était tellement bien trouvé !

**Nemerys** : à chaque commentaire tu me fais penser à une fan en délire... c'est perturbant. Mais merci de ces réactions expressives !

**Neiflheim** : je suis pas une grande fan du personnage de Sherlock (pour ne pas dire que c'est celui que j'aime le moins dans la série), donc je ne sais pas si j'arrive à le faire correspondre exactement à ce qu'il est dans la version télévisée. Pour moi, il est vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à analyser Tom à 100%. Mais la réponse exacte à ta question viendra, sois-en sûr ;)

**Je ne m'étend pas plus ! Merci encore, et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Récapitulatif du voyage

Danny ferma sa porte à double tour et fourra ses clés dans sa poche. Il balança son sac de voyage sur ses épaules et appela l'ascenseur. Il était fatigué. La veille d'un départ en voyage il était toujours passablement excité. Mais là c'était plutôt le stress de partir avec des inconnus qui l'avait maintenu éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Il poussa la porte vitrée de son immeuble et sortit dans la cours de la résidence sans pouvoir contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Il faisait encore nuit. Il sauta quelques minutes sur place pour se réchauffer. Soudain il fut percuté par deux masses qui faillirent le faire tomber à terre. Fili et Kili, déjà bien réveillés, le serrèrent si fort dans leurs bras, qu'il crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir respirer.

\- 'Jour.

\- Bonjour, lança la voix de Tom. Les garçons laissez le un peu…

Danny se tourna vers lui dès qu'il le put et ils échangèrent une bonne poignée de main. Tom avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et seules deux mèches tressées de part et d'autre de son visage tombaient sur son pull.

\- Les autres ne vont plus tarder, je vais chercher la voiture, on se retrouve dans la rue en face dans 5 minutes.

Danny regarda Tom s'éloigner, puis reporta son attention sur les deux frères qui textotaient.

\- Daniel et Bastien sont déjà là avec Byron, Brendan et Brandon, déclara Fili. Allons-y !

Danny trottina derrière les deux frères et ralentit perceptiblement dès qu'ils vit des silhouettes qui les saluaient.

\- Bonjour. Danny Williams je présume ? demanda le plus petit à la courte barbe blanche.

\- Oui, bonjour.

\- Bastien, à ton service. Je te présente mon frère Byron, Brendan et Brandon.

Danny se sentit complètement perdu. Trop de noms d'un coup. Et ce n'était que le début.

Un 4x4 se gara non loin d'eux, et 5 hommes en sortir. Le plus jeune s'avança rapidement et Philippe et Kylian allèrent à sa rencontre.

\- Danny on te présente Orion ! Que tu peux appeler Ori entre nous.

\- Enchanté, sourit l'étudiant qui sentait son anxiété grandir à mesure que tout les arrivants formaient un petit groupe autour de lui.

Bastien lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule et lui présenta les nouveaux venus.

\- Voici Oan, Ghiles, Noan et Driss.

Danny sourit et serra poliment chaque main tendues, en recevant des petits commentaires de bienvenus à chaque fois.

\- Alors, s'exclama Bryon, on est prêt pour l'aventure !? Tu as un peu regardé le programme de ce voyage à thème ?

\- Absolument pas, avoua Danny. Je tiens à tout découvrir au fur et à mesure. C'est le mystère et la surprise qui rendent les voyages si intéressants !

Byron éclata de rire. Tom arriva peu après, et Danny fut bien content de le revoir. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les comportements des autres changèrent un peu.

Il était temps de répartir tout ce beau monde dans les voitures. Danny se sentit brusquement accroché comme si il était un point d'amarrage. Tom lança un regard blasé à ses neveux.

\- Les garçons n'ont qu'à monter dans ta voiture Thorin, déclara Driss.

Danny releva la tête. Venait-il de l'appeler par un autre prénom ? Remarquant son trouble Bastien jugea bon de l'informer de quelques petits détails.

\- Dans notre compagnie, nous aimons à nous appeler par des surnoms. C'est une vieille habitude. Pour que tu ne te perdes pas trop je vais t'éclairer. Tom est surnommé Thorin. Philippe et Kylian…

\- Fili et Kili, ça je sais. Et Orion c'est Ori apparemment.

Bastien éclata de rire et acquiesça.

Bon sang les amis de Tom avait la joie dans la peau…

\- Je suis surnommé Balin, et mon frère Dwalin. Noan est surnommé Nori, Driss Dori, pour Ghiles c'est Gloin et pour Oan c'est Oin. Quant au trois frères, Byron est surnommé Bofur, Brendon Bifur et Brandon Bombur.

Danny hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien retenu.

\- Vous m'avez complètement embrouillé, déclara-t-il.

Tom esquissa un sourire.

\- Les garçons se feront une joie de tout te réexpliquer, assura-t-il.

Comme l'avait proposé Driss, Kili, Fili, Ori et Danny furent envoyés dans la voiture de Tom. Ils gardèrent leurs sacs voyageurs avec eux et Danny fut d'office placé sur le siège voisin du conducteur.

Ha, cette place il la connaissait bien. Danny entendis Daniel glisser à Tom que pendant une escale, il serait libéré des garçons.

Lorsque tout fut près, que les bagages furent mit dans les coffres et que chacun eut trouvé une place, Tom démarra le premier et prit la tête de la colonne.

Au début, Danny n'osa pas beaucoup parlé, se contentant d'écouter Kili, Fili et Ori discuter et lui déblatérer tout plein de chose. Ainsi, il appris que la plupart des membres du voyage étaient parents.

Bastien (Balin) -parce que oui, Danny s'était mit en tête d'apprendre leurs prénoms et leurs surnoms- et Daniel (Dwalin) étaient frères et cousins de Oan (Oin, celui-là était facile à retenir) et Ghiles (Gloin), qui eux même étaient frères. Brendon (Bifur), Brandon (Bombur) et Byron (Bofur) étaient eux aussi frères. Quant à Orion (Ori, lui aussi il avait un surnom facile), c'était le plus jeune de la fratrie qui regroupait Driss (Dori) et Noan (Nori).

La seule chose qui avait été passé méticuleusement sous silence c'était la position de Tom pour toutes ces bonnes gens. Danny n'avait pas manqué le respect que les autres lui montraient et non plus la façon dont ils le regardaient. Comme si c'était un roi.

Bon ça, Danny devait bien l'avouer c'était peut être son imagination qui exagérait.

\- Alors ? Où on va ? se décida-t-il à demander quand ils furent sur l'autoroute.

\- Tu n'as pas lu le récapitulatif du voyage ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Dire que je l'avais fait pour toi.

\- Ha…

Et paf, un point un moins pour Danny Williams, l'idiot aux grands pieds !

\- Aujourd'hui ça va être surtout de la route, on va descendre jusqu'à notre première étape. Ce soir on a réservé dans un gîte.

Danny sortit le fameux récapitulatif de son sac -il avait quand même prit soin de l'emmener hein- et plongea son nez dedans. Mais il eut du mal à se concentrer tant les trois adolescents s'agitaient derrière.

\- Tonton met la radio ! demandait Fili.

\- Ou ce CD ! proposait Kili.

Tom passa son bras en arrière et prit le CD qu'il glissa dans l'autoradio. Aussitôt, du rock envahit le petit espace et ça ne fit que stimuler les jeunes à l'arrière. Danny jeta un coup d'œil à Tom. Il était calme, tout cela devait être tout à fait normal pour lui. Il agitait même un peu la tête au rythme de la musique. Danny se ré-intéressa à son petit bloc de papier.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture, il releva la tête.

\- Est ce que le nom du gîte est un fake ? Ou c'est vraiment le gîte des Trois Trolls ?

Tom sourit franchement.

\- Ne me demande pas, c'est pas moi qui ai fait l'itinéraire ou qui est trouvé les lieux de nuit.

\- J'adore déjà, déclara l'étudiant sincèrement.

\- Hé faut que tu nous aides !

Danny se retourna et regarda étrangement les trois adolescents qui le couvrait d'un regard implorant.

\- Vous aider à quoi ?

\- On a préparé le scénario du voyage, mais on est nul pour raconter.

\- Le scénario ?

\- Oui, en gros, on fait un voyage à thème, ça tu le sais, et faut qu'on rédige une petite histoire pour nous plonger encore plus dans l'aventure, expliqua Fili joyeusement.

Danny trouva l'idée, certes saugrenue, tout à fait passionnante !

\- Vous avez déjà une petite idée ? interrogea-t-il curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête des adolescents.

\- Oh ça oui ! assura Kili. Ça fera un peu jeu de rôle ce sera cool !

Danny attendit que le garçon continu mais il ne fit que le regarder des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Oui ? hésita l'étudiant.

Comprenant que Danny attendait la suite, Ori prit la parole.

\- C'est un voyage pour reconquérir un royaume perdu.

\- Rien que ça…

\- Oui, Smaug le terrible nous a chassé d'Erebor et nous faisons une tentative désespérée pour récupérer notre royaume.

Danny haussa les sourcils. Il y avait un film ou un livre qui parlait d'un truc comme ça non ? Parce qu'il avait bien l'impression de connaître cette histoire.

\- Smaug ?

\- Un cracheur de feu venus du Nord. Ses dents sont des épées et ses griffes des lances. Ses écailles sont une armure impénétrable.

\- Un dragon quoi.

\- Tu dis les choses si facilement Danny…

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

\- Bon et sinon racontez moi un peu comment Smaug a prit Erebor. Dans votre idée.

Fili et Kili tournèrent leur regard vers Ori. L'adolescent compris que c'était à lui de raconter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire en chanson ? proposa-t-il timidement.

Ils allaient chanter ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tonton éteins la musique, réclama Kili soudain très enthousiaste.

Danny regarda Tom obéir avec une boule dans le ventre. Il ne remettait pas en doute les compétences de chant des garçons -bien qu'il n'ai entendu que les frères pour l'instant-, mais pourquoi tout faire en chanson ? On était pas dans une comédie musicale enfin !

Il chassa ces pensées logiques de sa tête et tendit l'oreille.

\- _Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté._

_Les nains de jadis jetaient de puissants charmes_

_Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes_

_En des lieux profonds, où dorment les choses ténébreuses _

_Dans les salles caverneuses sous les montagnes._

_Pour un antique roi et un seigneur lutin,_

_Là, mains amas dorés et miroitants_

_Ils façonnèrent et forgèrent, et la lumière ils attrapèrent_

_Pour la cacher dans les gemmes sur la garde de l'épée._

_Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent _

_Les étoiles en fleur sur des couronnes ils accrochèrent_

_Le feu-dragon en fils torsadés ils maillèrent_

_La lumière de la lune et du soleil._

_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_Pour réclamer notre or longtemps oublié._

_Des gobelets ils ciselèrent là pour eux-mêmes_

_Et des harpes d'or où nul homme ne creuse_

_Longtemps ils sont restés, et maintes chansons_

_Furent chantées, inentendues des hommes ou des elfes._

_Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes,_

_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit. _

_Le feu était rouge, il s'étendait flamboyant _

_Les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière._

_Les cloches sonnaient dans la vallée_

_Et les hommes levaient des visages pâles _

_Alors, du dragon la colère plus féroce que le feu._

_Abattit leurs tours et leurs maisons frêles._

_La montagne fuma sous la lune _

_Les nains, ils entendirent le pas pesant du destin._

_Ils fuirent leur demeure pour tomber mourants _

_Sous ses pieds, sous la lune._

_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Vers des cachots profonds et des cavernes obscures,_

_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

_Pour gagner sur lui nos __harpes__ et notre or !_

Danny applaudit la bouche ouverte. Il était subjugué par les la façon dont les jeunes avaient chantés, enchaînés les paroles.

\- Vous l'aviez préparé, assura-t-il

\- Non ! s'offusqua Kili.

Danny se tourna vers Tom.

\- Je te l'avais dit, ils sont très doué pour l'impro.

Là c'était plus qu'être doué. Ou ils étaient connectés, ou ils l'avaient déjà travaillés avant !

\- Bon et en gros c'est ça le background de notre voyage, conclut Fili.

Danny réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- En gros, on est des nains,…

\- Ouais.

\- … on vivaient dans un royaume riche et puissant…

\- Erebor.

\- … et on avait tellement d'or que ça a attiré un dragon,…

\- Smaug le terrible.

\- … qui nous a littéralement jeté hors de chez nous…

\- Et en a profité pour manger notre peuple !

\- … tout en s'en prenant à la peuplade d'humains qui traînait pas loin,…

\- Le peuple de Dale.

\- … et maintenant on voyage pour aller reprendre ce qui nous appartient.

\- T'a tout compris.

Bien qu'il ai la vague impression de connaître ce scénario, Danny l'adorait.

\- Et tu vois genre, tonton c'est notre roi et tout, continua Fili.

\- Ce qui fait de vous des princes, remarqua Danny. Ben mes cochons, vous vous prenez pas pour de la paille.

Fili éclata de rire.

\- Mais en fait toi Danny tu serais pas un nain, nota Ori.

\- Ha oui ? Je suis quoi alors ?

\- Un hobbit pardi ! s'écria Kili comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un hobbit. Un semi-homme, précisa Fili.

Comme Danny ne comprenait toujours pas, Ori ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer. Mais Danny ne l'entendit pas. Il eut l'horrible impression d'être aspiré en arrière et perdit connaissance.


	10. La réminiscence

Pour ce chapitre je vous conseille d'avoir Sin With Sebastian -Shut up and sleep with me\- dans la tête ;)

Dédicace à Nemerys pour cette chanson haha !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

La réminiscence

Danny ouvrit les yeux, debout dans son jardin. Le vieil homme en gris était toujours appuyé sur son bâton.

\- Et qui êtes vous vous ?

\- Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne savez pas que c'est le mien. Je suis Gandalf. Et Gandalf c'est… moi.

Danny resta bouche bée. Diable ! Il savait très bien qui était Gandalf ! Mais à ce propos, comment le savais-t-il ?…

\- Pas le magicien errant qui nous racontait dans les réunions de si merveilleuses histoires de dragons, de géants, de la délivrance de princesses et de la chance inespérée de fils de veuves ? Pas le Gandalf qui faisait de fantastiques feux d'artifices ? Ah ! Je me les rappelle ceux là ! Le vieux Took en avait toujours à la fête de la Saint-Jean. Ainsi vous êtes toujours en activité…

\- Et où voudriez-vous que je sois ? dit le magicien l'air bougon. Enfin… Je suis content que vous vous souveniez un peu de moi. Même si ce n'est que pour mes feux d'artifices. Oui, je pense que vous êtes la bonne personne.

\- Bonne personne ?

\- Je vais vous lancer dans une aventure…

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non…

\- … Ce sera très bon pour vous… Et des plus amusant pour moi.

\- … Non ! Je regrette ! Je ne veux pas d'aventures, merci. Pas aujourd'hui. Bonjour ! Mais venez prendre le thé demain -quand vous voudrez ! Pourquoi pas demain ? Venez demain. Au revoir !

Sur quoi, Danny se détourna du magicien et se réfugia à toute vitesse derrière sa porte ronde, qu'il ferma vivement, tout en tentant de rester le plus polis possible.

Soudain il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se demanda pourquoi il l'avait inviter à venir prendre le thé. Quelle idée saugrenue. La journée passa normalement, et le lendemain il avait complètement oublié Gandalf.

Aussi lorsque la sonnette retentit, il leva des yeux interdit vers la porte. Il délaissa son repas, et courut dans l'entrée.

C'était un nain à l'air dur, au physique battit pour les batailles, des tatouages sur le crâne, et une silhouette vraiment imposante.

Tiens, il lui rappelait Daniel.

\- Dwalin, pour vous servir.

Danny n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le nain venait de se présenter par le surnom de Daniel. Et d'ailleurs, instinctivement, Danny avait sut que c'était un nain. Mais comme lui était plus petit, qu'était-il ?

\- Bilbo Baggins, à votre disposition, dit-il.

Mais non, il avait voulu se présenter en tant que Danny Williams, pas en tant que Bilbo Baggins.

Il l'invita à entrer, un peu perturbé. Ils n'étaient pas à table depuis bien longtemps lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Danny s'en fut répondre à la porte.

\- Balin, pour vous servir.

\- Bonsoir, murmura Danny suffoqué.

\- Oui, oui, il fait bon. Je vois qu'ils ont déjà commencé d'arriver.

Le nain qui entra était la copie conforme de Bastien. Là ce rêve devenait un peu angoissant. Ses deux invités trouvèrent sans mal le chemin des réserves et commencèrent à s'y servir. Danny allait leur dire sa façon de penser quand à nouveau on le demanda à la porte. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il piétina sans mot dire jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvrit sa porte sur Kili et Fili qui avait juste des cheveux longs et de portaient la barbe.

\- Fili…

\- Et Kili…

\- A votre service !

Comme c'était similaire à sa rencontre avec les deux frères.

\- Vous devez être monsieur Boggins, déclara gaiement Kili.

Outré que le nain écorche son nom, Danny se renfrogna.

\- Non vous n'entrez pas, vous vous trompez de maison.

\- Quoi ? Ça a été annulé ? s'inquiéta Kili.

\- Personne ne nous a prévenus, renchérit Fili.

\- Quoi ? Annulé ? Non rien n'a été annulé, assura Danny sans savoir de quel sujet il était question.

\- Ha je préfère ça, souffla Kili en s'imposant pour rentrer suivit de son frère qui exagéra sa démarche comme si c'était un prince.

Danny n'insista pas non plus quand Fili se servit de lui comme d'un porte-manteau. Là ils devenaient envahissant. Un ultime coup de sonnette le poussa hors de ses gonds. Il jeta toutes les affaires de Fili sur le sol et marcha rageusement sur la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il faillit s'étrangler.

Gandalf se tenait derrière huit nains qui s'étaient étalés à ses pieds. Chacun portant le visage des hommes qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Et il ne cru plus à une coïncidence lorsqu'ils se présentèrent respectivement sous les noms Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.

Danny, tout en rouspétant après ces nains, était en train de se demander si il était en train de faire un amalgame entre la réalité et son imagination débordante ou si c'était plus tordu que cela.

Et quand on frappa à la porte une dernière fois, et que Gandalf ouvrit à un nain au visage de Tom se prénommant Thorin, c'en fut trop pour Danny.

Il se réveilla en sueur. Tout était calme dans la voiture. Il était allongé à l'arrière, une ceinture passée sur son ventre, une veste, la veste de Tom -qu'il était gentleman-, sur lui. En regardant par la fenêtre il remarqua que la pluie avait commencée à tomber. Il se releva maladroitement et s'assit comme il pu, tout les membres engourdit.

\- Tu es réveillé, enfin, soupira Tom. Tu as dormi deux bonnes heures.

\- Deux heures, s'étrangla Danny.

Il remarqua que le voisin de Tom était Daniel.

\- On a fait une pause pour manger et on a échangé les voyageurs, lui indiqua ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Danny pensa qu'il était bien moins effrayant que dans son rêve. Certes il était tout aussi barbus, mais son crâne était entièrement chauve ce qui diminuait l'aspect dangereux, et il n'avait pas de tatouages -excepté sur les avants bras.

\- On a mit les garçons dans la voiture de Bastien.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Tu dois être en manque de sommeil. Mary m'avait prévenu que tu avais tendance à être insomniaque et perpétuellement fatigué, ce qui provoquait des malaises.

\- Et depuis quand t'entends-tu si bien avec ma sœur, pour parler de moi derrière mon dos, demanda sèchement Danny sur le ton de la rigolade.

Tom éclata de rire, mais prit soin de ne pas répondre. Danny se massa la nuque et fit craquer son dos. Il était encore un peu mal. Il sentait que cela allait revenir. L'impression d'aspiration.

\- Est ce que ça vous dérange si je me repose encore un peu ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit joyeusement Daniel.

Danny se rallongea donc, et il eu raison car à l'instant où sa tête se posa sur le siège, il fut replongé dans ses étranges rêves.

Il n'était pas à l'aise sur son poney. L'animal devait le sentir et s'en amuser car il était un peu taquin et avait des mouvements brusques qui effrayait Danny. Le crin de cheval lui démangeait horriblement le nez et s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son mouchoir -celui où sa mère avait brodé ses initiales B.B- on lui avait donné un bout de vêtement -un torchon en vérité- qu'il se refusait à utiliser.

En parlant de ses initiales, depuis quand B.B était les initiales de Danny Williams ? Il avait un problème avec l'alphabet ou bien ?

\- C'est une belle journée pour partir à l'aventure Bilbo, lui dit Gandlaf qui chevauchait près de lui.

Le magicien semblait complètement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Danny ne lui répondit pas.

\- Enfin Bilbo, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit voyage.

\- Moi aussi…

Gandalf lui lança un regard plein de compassion.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs.

Danny fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ces rêves sont vos souvenirs Danny. Ceux d'une autre vie.

Danny, prit par la surprise faillit tomber de son poney.

Il se réveilla encore une fois à court de souffle. La voiture était arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute. Il en sortit, chancelant. Les autres voyageurs étaient assis à des tables de pierre en train de grignoter.

Il les rejoignit, se trouvant un peu idiot.

\- Alors belle au bois dormant, bien dormit ? ricana Byron.

\- Très drôle… Et oui ça va. Encore désolée.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec tout les yeux de la compagnie braqués sur lui, et il trouvait la situation particulièrement gênante.

\- Tu croques un bout avec nous ? lui proposa Oan.

Danny accepta volontiers et s'assit avec eux pour casser la croûte. Les paroles de Gandalf ne cessait de lui revenir. C'était un rêve, il le savait, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire qu'ils pouvaient peut être s'agir de souvenirs.

\- Et sinon Danny, par rapport à ce qu'on disait avant que tu t'endormes comme un paresseux, tu peux toujours nous aider ? vint lui demander Kili.

Danny qui avait la bouche pleine, pointa son doigt sur l'adolescent et finit d'avaler.

\- De un, je ne suis pas un paresseux, …

\- Mais c'est mignon.

\- … de deux, -non c'est pas mignon- je n'ai pas dit que je vous aiderais. Votre chanson me semble tout à fait appropriée, elle se suffit à elle même, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Mais, intervint Fili, on pensait qu'écrire quelque chose, une histoire, comme un conte, nous plongerait plus dans le thème du voyage.

\- A la vérité, je pense sincèrement que la chanson suffit. Elle décrit très bien les événements qui nous pousse à partir aujourd'hui.

Kili fit la moue. Sûrement aurait-il définitivement voulu un écrit.

\- Sinon moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas un nain, mais un hobbit, enchaîna Danny. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- Il vous ont traité de hobbit ? s'étonna Noan.

Danny fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.

\- Et ben mes couillons, leur lança Brendon avec un sourire narquois. Z'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Danny se sentit insulté. Dans la bouche des adolescents, ''hobbit'' n'avait pas eu l'air d'une insulte, mais avec la réaction de Brendon, il cru compris que ça n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Mais quoi ? défendit Ori. Danny n'a pas la carrure d'un nain. Il fait bien plus hobbit.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? intervint Danny.

\- Un hobbit, monsieur Williams, est un semi-homme. Petite taille -généralement pas plus d'un mètre 20-, aux grands pieds recouverts de poils soyeux, cheveux ondulés, petites oreilles pointues, et capable de passer tout à fait inaperçu.

Danny faillit s'étouffer. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il était dans ses rêves. Byron lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Finalement ''hobbit'' n'était pas un terme péjoratif.

\- Il est vrai que vous ressemblez beaucoup à un hobbit, reconnut Ghiles en lui proposant une bouteille d'eau que Danny accepta avec joie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous êtes grand, plus grand qu'Ori et Kili au moins, mais vous êtes tout menu et vos cheveux sont tout ondulés.

\- On dirait que vous en prenez grand soin, dit Driss en riant.

Danny se retint de faire tout commentaire à propos de la collection de produits de soin capillaire de Tom. Il fut donc officiellement décidé que Danny serait le hobbit de la compagnie. Cela faisait de lui une sorte de mascotte. Après quelques échanges, constata avec plaisir que tout les membres de la compagnie étaient de fervent adorateur d'héroïc fantasy. Il se sentait dans son élément, et ce fut tout naturellement que la gêne le quitta et qu'il se retrouva, comme Tom le lui avait dit, tout à fait intégré au groupe.

Ils commençaient à ranger pour reprendre la route quand le premier incident du voyage arriva. Danny récupérait les déchets et se chargeait de les mettre à la poubelle avec Ori. Quand ils eurent finit, il retournèrent vers le groupe. Et bien évidemment c'est quand Tom interpella Danny que le téléphone de celui-ci se mit à sonner.

_Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep with me come on and sleep with me Shut up and sleep with me come why don't you sleep with me Shut up Shut up and sleep with me come why don't you sleep with me Shut up…_

Danny attrapa si vite son téléphone qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec Lucky Luke ! Il décrocha l'appel entrant et vissa son portable à son oreille.

\- _Danny ?_

\- Myles ! T'es sérieux ! Sin With Sebastian !?

\- _Ha t'a aimé ma petite surprise ?_

\- Non !

Myles était mort de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Autour de Danny, les autres membres du voyage lui lançait de petits regards amusés. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient entendu le nom de Myles, Fili et Kili avait relevé la tête et s'étaient approchés. Mais pour Danny le plus important du moment c'était d'échapper au regard de Tom. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux à l'instant où la musique s'était fait entendre et Danny n'avait pu s'empêcher s'imaginer chanter ça à son voisin. Ce qui évidemment le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Comme il aurait aimé égorger Myles en cet instant.

\- _Ben ça t'apprendra à abandonner ton meilleur ami_, reprit ce dernier. _Tu m'as jamais parlé d'un voyage en amoureux._

\- En amoure-… Mais n'importe quoi d'où tu sors ça ?

\- C'est Myles ? demanda furtivement Fili.

Danny hocha la tête.

\- _Mary m'en a parlé ce matin quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez toi._

\- Myles j'aimerais que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde…

\- _Non en effet plus maintenant qu'un certain voisin des plus attirants t'a porté jusque dans ton lit_, coupa son ami.

Merde. Il était au courant pour ça aussi ? Danny allait devoir faire une petite mise au point avec sa sœur par rapport à sa vie privé. Comme il espérait que Tom ignore de quoi ils parlaient -de qui en vérité.

\- Bon Myles je raccroche.

\- _Quoi tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu demandes le divorce !?_

Danny roula des yeux. Que Myles était dramatique.

\- Salut.

\- _Dannyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…_

La coupure fut brutale. Danny attendit quelques secondes avant d'oser se retourner vers Tom. Ce dernier était partit s'occuper du rangement de la voiture. Évidemment, c'était pas sa nounou, il n'allait pas rester près de lui pour toujours.

Danny soupira profondément et rangea son téléphone, un peu déçu. Soudain, sans raison, il se mit à suffoquer et tomba à genoux. Sa vision se brouilla. Il entendit le lointain écho de Fili qui appelait Tom. En quelques instants, son voisin était sur lui.

Comment diable avait-il fait pour couvrir la distance qui les séparait en si peu de temps ?! Avait-il des super pouvoirs de téléportation ?

\- Danny ? l'appela Tom paniqué.

Le décor changea autour d'eux. Tout devint vert. Des plaines et des collines à perte de vue. Et ce n'était plus Tom qui le soutenait.

\- Thorin ? Murmura Danny d'une voix brisée.

Il sentit les mains qui le tenait trembler violemment. Puis tout redevint normal. Mais pas pour Danny. Il eu l'horrible impression d'avoir un trou de mémoire et oublia complètement ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Tom ? Que c'est-il passé ? J'étais au téléphone avec Myles et...

Et rien. Pas moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit à terre dans les bras de son voisin, la compagnie penchée sur lui.

\- Tu… tu vas bien ? demanda Tom d'une voix blanche.

\- Heu oui… Je crois. J'ai encore fait un malaise c'est ça ?

Tom ne répondit pas.


	11. Le gîte des Trois Trolls

Le gîte des Trois Trolls

La fin du voyage jusqu'au gîte s'était passé tranquillement. Dans sa voiture, Tom avait reprit ses neveux et Ori. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Danny depuis l'incident du téléphone. La musique l'avait déjà beaucoup remué parce qu'il avait imaginé Danny qui la lui chantait. Mais le semi malaise de l'étudiant l'avait encore plus troublé.

Il l'avait appelé Thorin. Puis avait complètement oublié. Ça fixait au moins un détail, la méthode pour que Danny retrouve sa mémoire de Bilbo était la bonne. Lui faire revivre la quête était la bonne chose à faire.

Mais il se sentait vexé. Déjà parce que Myles était assez proche de Danny pour l'appeler n'importe quand sans somation, et aussi parce que Danny lui pardonnait tout. Et il se sentait idiot d'être jaloux de Myles, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait quand même incité à attaquer Danny de front -si il osait le dire comme ça.

Ils arrivèrent vers 17h au gîte des Trois Trolls. C'était un endroit charmant, sur le versant de la montagne. Les chambres qu'avait réservé la compagnie étaient en cercle un peu à l'écart, dans un coin calme. Il y avait 4 chambres, deux de 3 et deux de 4. Danny fut entraîné sans qu'on lui demande son avis dans la chambre des ''jeunes''.

Tom ne s'y opposa pas. Danny avait besoin de se faire sa petite place dans la compagnie, et peut être valait-il mieux qu'il soit avec des gens proches de son âge. Tom le regarda donc s'éloigner de lui en pensant que de toute façon ce n'était que pour une nuit et qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions dans le voyage de se retrouver avec son Danny.

Après s'être installé rapidement, Tom prit une bonne douche et s'allongea pour récupérer un peu. La conduite l'avait épuisé, surtout que ses pensées avaient sans cesse été dirigées vers Danny.

_\- Thorin où est Bilbo ?_

_La question de Bofur interpella le roi qui regarda discrètement autour de lui alors que les elfes de Mirkwood les emmenaient, prisonniers. En effet le cambrioleur manquait à l'appel. Cette idée s'ancra fermement dans l'esprit de Thorin tandis qu'il était mené à Thranduil, roi de la forêt. _

_Cet elfe détestable, que Thorin aurait volontiers regardé se faire dévorer par Smaug, était celui qui avait trahit son grand-père et son peuple. L'elfe sans honneur qui ne tenait pas ses promesses. _

_Il écouta le roi parler, et se retint plusieurs fois de lui cracher au visage. Mais lorsque l'immonde elfe lui proposa son aide en échange d'une part des richesses de la Montagne, Thorin ne put plus contenir sa rage. Il lui aboya dessus, le désignant de tout les noms. _

_Après de cruelles menaces de la part de Thranduil il fut enfermé dans un cachot sombre, au tréfonds du royaume sylvestre. Mais alors que les siens perdaient espoirs, il regarda vers les hauteurs et espéra profondément que Bilbo ne fut pas loin. _

_Le temps passa lentement et peu à peu la compagnie déjà rudement atteinte dans sa fierté d'être retenue dans des prisons elfiques, perdait tout confiance quant à ressortir de ce royaume un jour. _

_Ori soupira profondément._

_\- Nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici._

_Thorin regarda fixement ses pieds. Ce ne pouvait être son destin de pourrir dans une geôle elfe. _

_\- Vous n'êtes pas prisonnier non ! fit alors une petite voix que le roi connaissait bien._

_Son visage s'éclaira en apercevant Bilbo s'approcher de la serrure et agiter un trousseau de clé. Que le cambrioleur était plein de surprise. En quelques instants, la porte était ouverte et Thorin était libre. Sa joie débordait alors qu'il observait silencieusement le hobbit délivrer les autres membres de la troupe. Thorin s'apprêtait à les conduire à la surface, lorsque Bilbo les retint et leur intima de le suivre. Poussé par la confiance, Thorin conduisit ses compagnons à la suite du cambrioleur. Même en se retrouvant dans les caves, il ne perdit pas espoir. Le hobbit avait sûrement tout prévu. Alors quand les nains commencèrent à douter de Bilbo et à débattre entre eux, Thorin saisit l'éclair implorant dans les yeux du hobbit. Il demandait de la confiance ces yeux. Et ça, le roi était en mesure d'en donner. _

_\- Faites ce qu'il dit ! ordonna-t-il._

_Aussitôt les nains se glissèrent dans les tonneaux. Thorin lui même en choisit un et s'y fourra. _

_\- Et maintenant ? siffla Bofur._

_Très bonne question. Thorin sortit la tête de son tonneau pour avoir la réponse. Bilbo n'était pas dans un tonneau. _

_\- Arrêter de respirer, ordonna le hobbit._

_Quelle sorte de réponse était-ce là ? _

_Bilbo poussa un mécanisme et soudain, avec un grondement sourd le sol se pencha dangereusement, faisant rouler les tonneaux. La chute fut de courte durée et l'eau glacée gifla violemment le corps du nain. Il avala à peine une ou deux gorgées d'eau avant que son tonneau ne se mette à flotter. La porte se referma au-dessus d'eux. Et Bilbo était encore là-haut._

_\- Thorin ! Que fait-on ?! s'inquiéta Fili._

_\- On attend !_

_Thorin ne doutait pas une seconde que le hobbit trouverait un moyen de les rejoindre. Et il eu raison. La porte se rouvrit et le corps droit comme un piquet de Bilbo tomba à l'eau dans un plat magistral. Nori rattrapa le hobbit qui peinait à rejoindre la surface. Le cœur de Thorin implosait de joie et de fierté._

_\- Bien joué, maître Baggins._

_Bilbo agita la main comme si ce n'était rien. Sa modestie était charmante._

La main de Daniel le tira de ses songes. Tom se replia sur lui-même espérant faire durer le souvenir un peu plus, ne pas voir disparaître si tôt le visage de Bilbo, mais bientôt celui-ci se dissipa.

\- Thorin, debout.

D'un roulement d'épaule, Tom dégagea la main de son ami.

\- Juste encore un peu Dwalin. Je rêve.

Le grand homme inspira bruyamment, ce qui lui donna un aspect un peu intimidant.

\- Oui tu rêves en effet si tu crois que tu peux rester au lit, maintenant debout gros paresseux.

Il le poussa sur le bord du lit, et Tom ne parvint pas à se retenir à temps pour ne pas tomber. Une fois sur le sol, il jeta un œil sévère à Daniel qui ricanait, tout en massant son postérieur.

\- J'espère que c'est important, râla-t-il en se relevant.

\- Si tu estimes que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Danny est important, alors oui tu devrais te lever.

Tom fit la moue. À l'instant il aurait tout sacrifié pour retourner dans son lit et se rendormir. Mais même un peu à contre cœur il se leva, passa sa veste et suivit Daniel hors de la chambre. Toute la compagnie semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dans la chambre de Danny, où trois adolescents étaient en train de le massacrer aux cartes. Tom ne se fit pas remarquer. Il observa en silence ses neveux mettre la pâté à l'étudiant qui ne perdait pas confiance en lui et s'entêtait.

Les réactions de Danny étaient simples, mais adorables. La colère et la frustration lui montait si aisément au visage que ses joues s'étaient empourprées à n'en plus finir. A la fin de la partie Danny balança rageusement ses cartes en l'air.

\- J'en peux plus !

\- Tu es vraiment nul, se moqua Byron.

\- J'voudrais bien t'y voir ! Ces garçons sont des monstres !

\- Hé Ori n'est pas comme ça. Parle bien de mon frère, menaça gentiment Driss. Par contre je ne défendrais pas Philippe et Kylian, ce sont effectivement des monstres.

Kili se renfrogna, vexé, tandis que Fili éclatait de rire.

\- La prochaine fois je vous aurais, jura Danny.

\- La prochaine fois ce sera un autre jeu. Et tu ne gagneras pas non plus, assura Ghiles.

\- Comment peux tu en être si sûr ? s'offensa Danny en se tournant vers lui.

Il remarqua alors Tom qui était adossé au mur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans le vouloir il baissa les yeux.

\- Parce que, très cher Danny, intervint Kili, la prochaine fois nous jouerons au Strip-Poker.

Tom haussa un sourcil. Il se demanda comment Danny allait réagir. Sûrement un truc du genre ''Non mais ça va pas ! C'est indécent !''. Ouais… Bilbo aurait réagit comme ça, alors Danny aussi. Il devait être très pudique également. Kili en était persuadé également

\- Et bien très cher Kili, je relève le défi. Avec un bonne bière, ce jeu n'en sera que plus amusant.

Fili éclata de rire alors que le visage de son frère se décomposait. Tom cacha sa surprise.

Ok, en fait Danny était assez ouvert quand il s'agissait de jeux.

\- Bien. Je jouerais également, c'est décidé ! lança Byron joyeusement. Et vous aussi Daniel, Driss Brendon ! Et …

Son regard se tourna irrémédiablement vers Tom qu'il pointa du doigt.

\- Toi aussi !

Tom ne sembla pas perturbé outre mesure. Alors que si il avait prit la peine de regarder Danny à cet instant, il l'aurait vu rougir légèrement et se mordre les lèvres comme si il regrettait amèrement sa décision de relever le défi. Et ça l'aurait sûrement déstabilisé.

\- Allez c'est l'heure d'aller manger ! Proposa Oan d'une grosse voix, entraînant tout le monde dans son sillage.

Kili attrapa Tom et le retint discrètement de sorte qu'ils furent les derniers à quitter la chambre.

\- Tonton, j'ai dit ça pour rigoler parce que j'étais persuadé que Danny refuserait.

\- Tu ne te rappelles peut être pas encore, mais les hobbits sont des êtres plus que surprenant.

Kili serra les dents et fixa le sol avec insistance. Tom soupira et le prit par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à la suite de la compagnie.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… je suis… très… pudique.

Il avait avoué ces derniers mots très bas, presque comme si il en avait honte. Tom se retint de rire pour ne pas froisser l'adolescent qui semblait déjà bien mal à l'aise. Mais bon ce n'était pas un très grand aveux, Tom le savait bien depuis le temps.

\- C'est bon, ça ira Kili… au mieux, ton frère oublieras cette partie à faire…

\- Fili ? Oublier ? Jamais…

\- … Ou bien on la fera, et on tricheras tout les deux. Pour que tu gardes le maximum de vêtements.

Le visage de Kili s'éclaira. Il se serra un peu contre son oncle, puis rejoignit son frère qui l'appelait. Tom lui fit un clin d'œil complice quand Fili demanda de quoi ils avaient parlé.

Ils marchèrent à travers les jardins du gîte pour rejoindre le restaurant un peu plus en bas, sur la route. La soirée était fraîche et le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons à travers les nuages, colorant le ciel de mille et une teinte rouge, orange, violette et rose.

Tom marcha rapidement pour se retrouver aux côtés de Bastien. Ce dernier écoutait avec beaucoup d'amusement Brandon et Danny discuter sur des jeux sympathiques à faire entre amis. Apparemment, le pauvre Brandon en avait assez d'être toujours entraîné dans des jeux de vieux -comme il le disait si bien-, et souhaitait un œil jeune pour les soirées à venir.

\- Et bien je m'y connais particulièrement dans les jeux de boisson, avoua Danny. En même temps le groupe avec lequel je traine sont des trous par excellence…

\- Ainsi donc notre étudiant en littérature est un grand buveur, ricana Noan.

\- J'ai eu mes heures de gloire, dit fièrement l'intéressé. Mais je ne suis pas un grand adepte de la boisson. Je fais souvent des bêtises quand j'ai un verre de trop dans les boyaux.

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça, ricana Daniel.

\- C'est un plaisir que je ne vous ferais pas, promit Danny avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et à quel type de jeu joues-tu ?

Danny réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Ils arrivaient en vue du restaurant.

\- Et bien le bierpong est un grand classique, mais pour ma part j'en adore un que je pratique souvent avec Myles, comme on peut y jouer à deux. Le Rings on Fire.

Comme ce jeu était totalement inconnu à ses interlocuteurs, Danny expliqua rapidement.

\- On prend un jeu de carte normal et en gros on éparpille les cartes en formes de cercle sur la table et on pose un verre vide à l'intérieur de l'anneau qu'elles forment. Chaque carte correspond à une règle bien précise. Par exemple la favorite de Myles c'est l'as, parce que ça provoque la Chute d'eau. Tous les joueurs ne peuvent pas arrêter de boire jusqu'à ce celui qui a pioché l'as arrête. Et comme Myles est un vrai trou, il gagne souvent grâce à cette carte.

Daniel explosa de rire. Il riait tellement que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

\- Et toi, demanda Tom. Quelle est ta carte préférée ?

Danny eut un sourire mystérieux.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Danny devenait de plus en plus surprenant.

\- Il faudra donc qu'on joue pour le savoir, suggéra-t-il avec un air de défi.

Danny marqua une pause.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Puis il accéléra l'allure.

Idiot. Ce mot avait du être inventé pour lui. Sans aucun doute. Non content d'avoir mit un mystère inexistant en place -parce qu'il n'avait pas de carte préférée en vérité- il avait réagit comme un enfant face à Tom. Tout ça pour attirer son attention…

''Danny tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête avant la fin de ce voyage !'' pensa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et fourra un morceau de pain dans sa bouche pour passer à autre chose. Bon, à voir le bon côté des choses, il n'avait pas mit longtemps à se sentir à sa place parmi la compagnie. Tout ces hommes, bien que d'âge et d'horizon très différents, étaient fort sympathiques, et l'avait accueillis chaleureusement. Comme un vieil ami.

Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Tom depuis leur arrivée au gîte, et si les quelques mots échangés sur la route de l'auberge lui avait fait grandement plaisir, il avait l'impression que c'était avec son voisin qu'il était le moins proche. C'était vraiment étrange. Il se sentait plus qu'attiré par Tom, déjà à cause de son physique d'athlète -fallait pas se mentir-, mais aussi par quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme une impression de déjà vu, une attente longue et laborieuse. Et puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer au nain de son rêve -l'autre prétentieux qui s'était montré bien insultant. En repensant à ses rêves, Danny revit le magicien, Gandalf. Ses paroles lui trottaient dans la tête.

\- Danny ?

L'étudiant revint dans le présent. Orion lui avait posé une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

\- Pardon, je n'écoutais pas.

\- J'avais remarqué…

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu aimerais faire demain. On a le dépliant avec les activités dans le coin.

Danny saisit le bout de papier qu'agitait l'adolescent et le parcourut rapidement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait choisir. Kili posa sa tête sur son épaule et loucha sur les écritures.

\- Les grottes ont l'air sympas…

Danny porta son regard sur la rubrique consacré aux grottes que l'adolescent lui désignait. Il lut rapidement. Une grotte souterraine, s'enfonçant plus ou moins loin dans les entrailles de la terre qui aurait apparemment abrité la cachette de trolls au moyen âge.

\- Il y a peut être encore des trésors, espéra Kili.

\- Je ne pense pas, murmura Danny.

\- On a choisi !

Les têtes des plus vieux se tournèrent vers eux. Kili agita les mains de Danny qui tenait le prospectus, et annonça qu'ils voulaient visiter les grottes le lendemain avant de partir pour la prochaine étape.

\- Et puis les grottes c'est mystique ! On trouveras bien des bâtons pour faire des combats !

\- Te fatigue pas Kili, je te battrais, encore, ricana Fili.

\- Pas cette fois ! assura son frère.

\- Oh tu verras que si.

Kili donna un coup amical à son frère, qui riposta presque immédiatement. Prit entre deux feux, Danny rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et se concentra sur son bout de pain. Les rires des deux frères et leur agitation le gagnèrent bientôt et il se redressa en grognant pour distribuer des tapes sur leurs têtes en riant de façon diabolique.


	12. Souvenirs d'une nuit autour du feu

**Je m'auto-fait de la pub :D C'est bon, ça y est, le prologue de mon Crossover le Hobbit/Sherlock est posté ! Si y en a que ça intéresse ;) ****Le titre c'est Frères. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi si vous allez y jetez un œil.**

**Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Souvenirs d'une nuit autour du feu

Il faisait frais dans les grottes. Plus qu'à la surface. Danny manquait de glisser à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il se tenait comme il pouvait contre les murs rocailleux. Devant lui, Kili et Fili se couraient après, sautant et dévalant les escaliers aménagés avec sûreté. Tom marchait tranquillement, un peu derrière ses neveux, les surveillant du coin de l'œil. La compagnie était disséminé dans l'immense grotte, tantôt vers la sortie, tantôt jouant à cache cache dans les tunnels.

Danny n'était pas trop d'humeur à jouer. Sa nuit avait été agité de rêves désagréables, et à présent il était persuadé que soit il était instable mentalement, soit il avait eu une autre vie en tant que hobbit, des siècles et des siècles auparavant. La seconde option, bien qu'étrange était sa préféré, parce que ça le rassurerait quant à sa santé mentale. Tout à ses pensées, son regard se posa sur les larges épaules de Tom. Aussitôt il superposa l'image du nain prétentieux de ses rêves à son voisin. Tout de suite, il était moins attirant.

Tom n'osait pas se retourner. Il continuait de fixer ses neveux qui maintenant bataillaient gaiement, heureux d'avoir entraîné Dwalin dans leur bataille. Mais il sentait distinctement que Danny le regardait. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna et fixa l'étudiant. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il détourna la tête et continua à descendre. Tom attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi, lança-t-il.

\- Disons que ce sol ne m'inspire pas autant de confiance qu'à vous, répondit Danny.

Tom étouffa un petit rire.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu n'as pas réussis à dormir avec les jeunes ?

\- Oh ça a été. Sauf le réveil. Si tu pouvais dire à Fili de ne pas me sauter dessus dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Ils s'étaient mit à marcher, côte à côte, prenant la vitesse de Danny qui préférait faire très attention où il mettait les pieds.

\- Ils sont pleins d'énergie, et des fois je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les fatiguer. Il n'y a qu'entre eux qu'ils arrivent à se calmer automatiquement, avoua Tom.

\- Oui enfin, si ils le décident alors.

\- Si ils décident de se calmer, oui… Si jamais tu veux passer une nuit silencieuse et un réveil tranquille tu pourras venir avec moi la prochaine fois.

Danny déglutit péniblement. Tom serra les lèvres. Danny se sentit gonflé de joie par cette proposition, et Tom craint qu'elle ne fut déplacée, ou pire, refusée.

\- Si c'est proposé si gentiment ! s'exclama joyeusement Danny.

Tom ferma les yeux de soulagement. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver dans une zone plate de la grotte où certains de la compagnie les attendaient. Soudain un cri monta dans l'air.

\- POUR EREBOR !

Fili et Kili avaient sauté sur leur oncle et l'avaient plaqué à terre. Maintenant, les adolescents se démenaient comme des diables pour maintenir cette montagne de muscle au sol. Mais leurs efforts semblaient vain, car Tom les souleva et tout en se redressant, les fit tourner dans l'air avec un rire victorieux.

\- Danny ! appela Fili. Viens à notre aide !

\- Ha désolée Fili, ton oncle est trop fort pour moi.

\- Ne nous abandonne pas Danny ! supplia Kili qui avait attrapé la jambe de Tom et tentait de le faire retomber.

\- Non vraiment, c'est une affaire de nain, et je ne suis qu'un hobbit, dit Danny en secouant la tête d'un air faussement triste.

\- TRAITRE ! hurlèrent les frères d'une même voix, tandis que leurs compagnons regardaient la scène en riant.

Danny éclata de rire. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas s'arrêter de sitôt et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. La bagarre reprit de plus belle quand Kili parvint enfin à remettre son oncle à terre. Danny aurait volontiers observé la suite des événements avec le plus grands intérêt, si une silhouette grise, au chapeau pointu et appuyé sur un bâton ne s'était pas déplacé dans son champs de vision. Le vieil homme resta quelques instants immobiles, observant Danny, puis il disparut dans un des tunnels. Personne ne le remarqua quand Danny s'élança à la poursuite de l'étrange personnage.

En arrivant dans le fameux tunnel, il hésita. Il avait peut-être rêvé. Un toussotement le persuada que non.

\- Gandalf ? appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'enfonça dans le boyau terrestre d'un pas lent. Et il le vit. Tout pareil que dans son rêve.

\- Gandalf ?

\- Bilbo. Mon vieil ami.

Danny s'arrêta.

\- Je ne suis pas Bilbo.

\- Vous l'avez été.

\- Non. Non, je suis Danny Williams. Pas… Bilbo.

Gandalf lui lança un de ses regards perçant dont il avait le secret.

\- Et bien, ici oui. En ces temps vous êtes Danny. Mais il en fut un, où vous étiez un hobbit…

\- De la Comté…

Gandalf sourit.

\- Vos souvenirs s'éveillent…

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Danny ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'était approché du vieil homme, et s'était assis à ses côtés sur la pierre. Il était complètement obnubilé par ses paroles.

\- Vous avez fait une rencontre… inattendu, mon ami.

\- Un rencontre..

\- Du moins pensez vous qu'elle est inattendu, mais croyez moi, ''il'' a attendu longtemps, très longtemps, de vous revoir, mon ami.

\- Mais de qui parlez vous ?! Et nous ne sommes pas amis !

\- Nous l'avons été. Et vous savez très bien de qui je parle.

Danny n'aimait pas trop la façon dont parlait Gandalf. En énigmes.

\- Écoutez, je pense que ceci se passe dans ma tête, ce n'est pas réel et je vais retourner avec les autres parce que c'est ridicule de se parler à sois-même, déclara Danny en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Bien sûr que tout cela est dans votre tête. Cela ne signifie pas que ce n'est pas réel. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, vous ne vous parlez pas à vous même, mais à un très vieil ami. Qui est dans votre tête.

Danny fit volte face, excédé. Mais Gandalf avait disparu. Danny se retint à un mur pour s'empêcher de tomber.

\- Ok… Là j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller consulter.

Il se retourna pour reprendre sa route et faillit hurler de peur. Gandlaf se tenait devant lui de toute sa hauteur.

\- Bilbo. Ou Danny, comme vous préférez mon ami, ce sont vos souvenirs qui s'éveillent et se mélangent à votre réalité. Si vous ne les acceptez pas, eux et les sentiments qu'ils amèneront, vous ne trouverez jamais le repos.

Danny bégaya, et suivit des yeux le magicien qui ressortait du tunnel nonchalamment. Il se lança à sa poursuite, mais dès qu'il se retrouva dans la l'espace dégagé de la grotte où s'amusait encore la compagnie, il constata que Gandalf avait disparu. Il se frotta le visage, et se retint de pleurer. Il était sensible, et commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il était fou. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien le prit et il fut aspiré en arrière.

La bagarre était intense. De tout côté, les nains tailladaient les trolls. Ceux-ci traitaient les nains de tout les noms, que, selon, Danny, ses compagnons de voyage méritaient bien. Rapidement, les trolls organisèrent leur défense, et en moins de temps qu'il ne l'eut cru possible, Danny et les nains se retrouvèrent fourrés dans des sacs puants. Ils se trouvaient dans un beau pétrin là… Les trolls étaient en train de débattre pour savoir comment ils allaient les manger. C'est alors que Danny eut la présence d'esprit de gagner un peu de temps en entendant l'un des trolls dire que le jour les transformerait en pierre.

\- Vous êtes en train de faire une énorme erreur ! Pour l'assaisonnement je veux dire !

Fort heureusement, celui qui semblait être le cuisinier s'intéressa à ce détail.

\- Parle, cambrihobbit.

\- Le secret pour cuisiner le nain… le secret… cuisiner le nain, c'est…

\- C'est ?!

\- Parle !

\- Oui, oui, le secret c'est de heuuu… Les écorcher vifs !

Il avait dit ça à court d'idées, mais les protestations fusèrent de toutes parts, les fameux nains lui adressant des promesses de mort dont il n'aurait même pas pu rêver.

\- Bert, donne moi le couteau.

\- Je ne crois pas le cambrihobbit. Il cherche à nous rouler ! grogna un autre troll.

\- J'en ai mangé plein avec les vêtements, assura le dernier troll en attrapant Bombur.

Danny paniqua. Il allait le boulotter.

\- Non non non ! Surtout pas celui là ! Il a des… vers… dans les... boyaux.

Résultat, le troll lâcha Bombur avec une mine dégoûté. Le pauvre nain retomba lourdement sur ses compagnons.

\- En fait, à la vérité, ils en ont tous ! déclara Danny.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Je ne suis pas infesté ! hurla Kili.

Danny leva les yeux aux ciels. Il voulait bien tenter d'aider à allonger leurs espérances de vie, mais si les nains n'y mettaient pas du leur, il ne pouvait rien faire !

\- Et alors ? rugit un troll. On fait quoi selon toi ? On les laisse partir ?

\- Et bien…

\- Cette petite fouine cherche à nous duper !

\- Fouine !? s'offensa Danny.

Son visage s'était empourpré de colère. Et derrière lui les nains ne cessaient de défendre leur bonne santé. Brusquement, ils changèrent de discours. Enfin un peu de bon sens ! Chacun prétendit en avoir des plus gros que les autres. Danny remercia silencieusement l'esprit clair -et sûrement le plus intelligent- qui avait compris son petit manège.

Mais les trolls n'étaient pas si bête -du moins pas les trois-, et ils virent clairs dans le jeu de Danny. Ils le menacèrent, et le hobbit fut soulagé que ce fut à cet instant que Gandalf apparut.

\- Que l'aube vous embrasse tous ! proféra-t-il.

\- C'est qui ça ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- On peut le manger ?

Le magicien fendit la pierre sur laquelle il était juché, laissant passer les premiers rayons du soleil, qui transformèrent les trois immondes créatures, en pierre. Danny soupira de soulagement. Il se tourna vers les nains. Chacun semblait heureux de ce dénouement. Il observa alors Thorin qui souriait à Fili, déjà en train de se libérer. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du nain s'assombrit. Danny comprit que le roi nain le supportait encore moins qu'avant.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne s'était de toute évidence pas évanouis cette fois. Il était juste tremblant. Tom, Fili et Kili était toujours en train de combattre, et Daniel s'était porté volontaire pour aider l'oncle malmené, dés-égalisant de façon évidente les forces.

\- Danny ?

Byron l'avait rejoins.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es restés complètement immobile, et tu n'avais pas l'air de m'entendre t'appeler.

\- Pardon, oui, je-j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Pff…

Byron l'attrapa amicalement par l'épaule.

\- Allez, viens !

Et il l'entraîna vers la sortie. Si Danny avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Tom à cet instant, il aurait vu ses yeux noircirent. Tom avait bien conscience que de tout les nains, c'était Bofur qui avait toujours été le plus proche du hobbit. Et ce dès la nuit en Comté.

Il savait que rien d'autre que l'amitié ne les liait, mais il enviait profondément son compagnon. Lui savait se montrer taquin, mais respectueux, amical, mais aussi protecteur.

À la sortie de la grotte il y avait un magasin de souvenir. Danny trouva ça étrange, mais bon tout était prétexte pour faire des affaires. Fili, Kili et Ori qui arrivaient, le poussèrent à l'intérieur, attirés par la chaleur du magasin.

\- OOOOOh ! Danny, Danny, Danny ! s'écria Ori en tirant l'étudiant par la manche. Ça c'est pour toi !

Danny baissa les yeux sur ce que lui montrait l'adolescent. Un tonneau remplis d'épées en plastique. Danny éclata de rire.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Danny attrapa une des petites épées. Il appuya sur le bouton de la garde et la lame devint bleu. Il laissa échapper un petit oooh surprit. Il vit Fili s'approcher de lui avec un épée en mousse beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle qu'il tenait. Le blond l'attaqua de front, et Danny n'eut aucun mal à lui échapper.

Dans un autre coin du magasin, Kili était en train de faire du chantage affectif à son oncle. Il repartit donc avec un arc et de flèches -des fausses, mais il était quand même content.

Le groupe quitta les grottes en début d'après midi, après une pause repas, et prit la route pour leur prochaine étape. Au final, Danny avait acheté cette ridicule épée en plastique qui bleuissait.

Dans la voiture de Tom tout était calme. Brandon et Oan discutait tout bas à l'arrière. Tom se tenait la tête, les yeux rivés sur la route. Danny avait sortit un livre en espérant pouvoir se concentrer dessus mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et fixa le paysage qui défilait. Bientôt un ronflement s'éleva depuis l'arrière. Brandon s'était endormis. Oan ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et sa tête tomba ballante contre l'épaule du plus gros.

Danny ne put s'empêcher de tirer son téléphone et de les prendre en photo. Cette action amusa beaucoup Tom.

\- Si ils apprennent que tu les as pris, tu peux être sûr que la guerre des photos va commencer.

\- Tu n'as qu'à garder ça secret.

\- Je le pourrais.

Danny leva son téléphone et prit Tom par surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer son portable, que le chauffeur le lui avait volé d'un geste vif.

\- Hé !

\- Shhh. Tu vas les réveiller.

Danny se renfrogna. Tom le trouva adorable.

\- Garde le. Je trouverais bien un moment pour le récupérer, feinta Danny, persuadé que Tom allait lui rendre dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Entendu, je prend le pari, rétorqua son voisin en fourrant le téléphone dans une poche intérieur de sa veste.

La bouche de Danny forma un ''O''. Bien trop surpris pour une autre répartie, il se borna à tourner à la tête et à regarder le paysage. Tom ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, car il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vexé. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis Danny, vérifia que les deux autres occupants de la voiture était toujours endormis avant de se confier à Tom.

\- Tom je peux te parler franchement ?

Le conducteur crispa ses mains sur le volant. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus détaché possible et hocha la tête.

\- Déjà, je suis très content que tu m'aie invité à ce voyage. Tu avais raison, tes amis sont très sympas et j'ai l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours grâce à ça.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très sociable, ça aide aussi, lui dit Tom en souriant.

Danny haussa les épaules. Justement il ne se pensait pas très sociable.

\- Mais j'ai un petit problème, et je…

Danny se coupa de lui-même. Il n'osait plus trop se confier. Tom lui lança un regard insistant, attendant la suite de sa phrase. L'étudiant s'enfonça dans son siège. De tout le groupe, Tom était la seule personne à qui il sentait qu'il pouvait se confier -à qui il avait envie de se confier. Il bloqua son regard sur ses lacets, et gardant les yeux rivés dessus, il reprit.

\- Depuis quelques temps je crois que je deviens bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui, j'ai des hallucinations, des pertes de consciences, des blancs. Je me sens moi même, mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre parfois.

Tom serra un peu plus ses mains sur le volant, à tel point que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Son cœur était partit au quart de tour, et battait à un rythme infernal.

\- Des hallucinations ? Quels genres ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le moins déstabilisé possible.

Danny hésita.

\- Et bien, je… il y a ce bonhomme, vieux, toujours habillés en gris. Et des… nains.

Danny avait prononcé ce dernier mot tout bas, mais Tom l'avait entendu distinctement. Soudain, l'étudiant se sentit très mal. Il avait très peur de ce que Tom pouvait penser de lui, et s'agita.

\- Non oublis tout, je suis idiot de te raconter ça, c'est…

\- Je ne vais pas te juger Danny, promis Tom.

Le cœur de Danny bondit. Comme Tom était une bonne personne -tellement différente de ce connard prétentieux de nain qui lui ressemblait !

Parce que oui, Danny ne supportait définitivement pas le chef des nain de ses rêves.

\- Je pense que… tu es peut être stressé par tout ça. On se connaît peu, tu pars en voyage avec nous, tu sors de tes examens, etc.

\- Oui, oui c'est un peu de ça, admit Danny.

\- Et pour les nains, tes rêves doivent se mélanger au voyage, et à l'histoire de fond que les garçons ont inventés dessus.

Danny acquiesça.

\- Avant la fin du voyage tout s'éclaircira, tu verras.

Danny savait que ça n'allait pas du tout être le cas, il le sentait au fond de lui, mais Tom avait l'air sûr de lui, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral.


	13. Confession

Confession

L'hôtel de cette étape était magnifique selon Danny. Grand et blanc, dissimulé dans la verdure, avec ses grands jardins traversés par de petits ruisseaux. Tout y était calme et le chant des oiseaux reposant.

Danny était accoudé au balcon de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tom et Dwalin. En bas, sous la verrière qui recouvrait la piscine chauffée, il pouvait voir Fili, Kili, Ori et d'autres membres de la compagnie barboter dans l'eau, se battre, se couler et bien d'autres activités aquatiques. En plein hiver, si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Danny n'avait pas pensé, c'était bien prendre son maillot de bain. Derrière lui, un porte claqua. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il savait que c'était Tom qui sortait de la douche. Et pourtant il avait trèèès envie de se retourner.

\- Demain, en allant vers notre prochaine étape, on fera un crochet par un château. Daniel dit que c'est un très vieux bâtiment, mais qu'il est magnifique à visiter.

\- OK…

Danny remonta son col et se décida à se retourner. Tom était en train de mettre son jean. Danny cessa de respirer. Les cheveux bruns encore mouillés gouttaient sur son torse nu. Ces muscles tendus sous cette peau hâlée, ces abdos semblant avoir été ciselés dans le roc, et ces bras qui avaient l'air de pouvoir soulever des montagnes, le mettait dans un tel état qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sauter sur Tom. Il observa les mains boutonner le jean, puis les suivit tandis qu'elles remontaient. Il rougit violemment lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tom qui le fixait.

Paf ! Prit au piège ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour se justifier ?

\- La vue est à ton goût ? demanda Tom.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Tom était-il en train de le chauffer ?!

\- J'ai vu mieux.

Danny regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Tom avait froncé les sourcils et son regard s'était obscurcis. Bon en soit, c'était pas totalement faux, il avait vraiment vu mieux. Le nain prétentieux de ses songes avait beau être insupportable, il était franchement bien foutu.

Tom fit un pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Puis emporté par un sentiment plus fort que sa raison, il marcha fermement vers Danny. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu qu'il ne laissait pas l'étudiant indifférent. Et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cet instant de tranquillité pour clarifier quelques petites choses.

Danny recula jusqu'à buter contre la rembarre. Tom vint l'emprisonner en posant ses paumes sur la pierre, de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Leurs visages étaient à présent si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

\- Vraiment… Je serais curieux d'en savoir plus, susurra Tom.

Danny rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il n'osa pas détourner le visage.

\- Heu… Tom ?

Là Danny était prit de court. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'habitude, avec les hommes qui l'intéressait il y avait plusieurs éléments qui rentraient en compte avant la drague.

Un : l'approbation de Myles -et ça il l'avait.

Deux : un plan d'attaque qu'il préparait selon les conseils de Myles.

Ça il l'avait pas. Et le fait que Tom le regarde comme une proie et non plus comme un voisin gentil et amical, le perturbait grandement.

\- Danny, je crois que tu sais que je sais maintenant, murmura Tom.

\- Heu… Je crois je ne sais pas ce que tu crois que je sais que tu sais.

Cette répartie fit sourire Tom. Puis l'amusement fut remplacé par un quelque chose de bien plus féroce.

\- Tu me plais Danny.

Si un mot avait été existé pour définir la douche glacé qui lui tomba sur les épaules, mélangé au brasier qui dévasta son ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à sa tête, tout en décrivant le bruit infernal que son cœur déraillant fit, ajoutant à tout cela la rougeur carmin qui teinta son visage et ses oreilles, en plus du sifflement strident qui lui déchira les tympans, Danny aurait pu clairement dire ce que la déclaration de Tom lui fit comme effet.

\- Et j'ai vu que je te plaisait également.

Il n'était pas humble ce cher Tom…

\- Heu.. Et bien… Tom… Je crois- je… sincèrement je… en fait…

Tom se retint de couper cet adorable bégaiement en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de Danny. Mais il avait besoin d'une réponse maintenant.

\- Je te plais Danny ?

Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Tant pis pour la patience. Son côté Thorin reprenait le dessus. Il avait cherché et attendu son cambrioleur depuis bien trop longtemps pour supporter une journée de plus, en devant se retenir de le toucher, de lui dire combien il avait besoin de le savoir près de lui.

Danny gardait la bouche close, fixant simplement Tom. Sa respiration semblait avoir cessé. Tom se rapprocha un peu plus. Leurs nez se frôlèrent.

\- Tonton !

Des coups répétés à la porte figèrent Tom. Il serra les poings, maudissant ses neveux. Danny profita de ce petit instant pour repousser son voisin et alla ouvrir. Kili et Fili, encore humides de la piscine, entrèrent en sautillant. Autant Kili ne sembla rien remarquer, autant son frère nota le profond trouble de Danny et le regard assassin de son oncle.

Danny profita de l'arrivée des garçons pour fuir lâchement la chambre et la présence de Tom. Il s'exila sur un banc dans les jardins et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Il entendait encore distinctement la voix grave et profonde de Tom qui lui disait des mots qu'il n'avait pas pensé entendre.

Il avait besoin de parler. De se confier. Il avait besoin de Myles. Il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon, et se rappela que c'était Tom qui avait son portable. Ben oui, il lui avait ''volé'' dans la voiture. Danny laissa échapper un soupir de détresse puis enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il eut si peur qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. À moitié mort de rire, Fili, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait surpris, l'aida à se relever.

\- Danny faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il sérieusement dès qu'il fut un peu calmé.

Danny serra les dents. De quoi diable le neveu de son problème existentiel actuel voulait-il parler ?

\- Je sais que mon oncle est à fond sur toi, déclara le garçon de but en blanc.

Si Danny avait eu le temps de répondre à cette affirmation, nul doute qu'il aurait tenter de démentir. Mais Fili ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

\- Et je sais aussi que tu es à fond sur lui.

Là aussi il aurait aimé pouvoir parler.

\- Et ce que je veux savoir c'est… est ce que tu es sérieux avec Tho-m ?

Danny resta bouche bée.

\- Juste par curiosité, répondit-il, comment en es-tu arrivé à affirmer ça ?

\- Ben on l'a tous remarqué depuis qu'on t'a rencontré.

\- Par tous tu veux dire…

\- Ben tout le monde. La compagnie quoi.

Facepalm !

\- En fait, pour Kili et moi ça a été évident dès le soir où on est venus manger chez toi. Y a des regards qui trompent pas.

Double facepalm ! Danny avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait rentrer et s'enterrer dans un trou si profond que personne ne le retrouverais jamais.

\- Je t'adore Danny et plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Et je serais super heureux si tonton et toi vous vous mettiez ensemble.

\- Stop stop stop ! Tom est gay ?

Il demandait ça alors qu'il connaissait la réponse de toute évidence mais il voulait être sûr.

\- Ben oui, assura Fili. Et…

Fili se tut tout seule face à l'expression de l'étudiant. Danny se pinça l'arête du nez. Il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Il vit le garçon à côté de lui se pencher pour observer son visage et les vannes cédèrent.

\- Tout d'abord, oui, OK, j'admets, Tom est tout à fait mon genre, et donc oui, je suis à fond sur lui ! Ensuite j'en ai marre de pas savoir comment réagir face à lui, parce que contrairement à mes ex, je ne sais presque rien de lui, et je le connais trop peu pour pouvoir me permettre de me jeter sur lui à chaque fois que je le vois -et c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque! Mais je suis épuisé à cause de ces rêves et ces hallucinations étranges ! Je vous vois en nains, sûrement parce que votre histoire m'a trop trotté dans la tête ! Et maintenant je me met à halluciner éveillé en voyant l'autre magicien qui me dit que ce ne sont pas des rêves mais des souvenirs ! Alors pardon d'être un peu à cran, mais actuellement, même si j'adorerais que Tom soit le centre de mon attention, il ne l'est pas ! Du moins pas entièrement.

La tirade de Danny laissa Fili sans voix. L'étudiant lui-même mit quelques instants avant de percuter qu'il venait de se défouler et de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à un adolescent. Il sentit la panique monter en lui, et il aurait sûrement paniqué si Fili n'avait pas prit les choses en main.

\- Tu as vu Gandalf ? Je veux dire, la façon dont tu retrouve tes souvenirs te fais voir Gandalf en vrai ?

Danny se retourna vivement vers son ami.

\- Tu connais Gandalf… comment ?

Fili ouvrit la bouche, puis n'hésita plus en voyant l'air désespéré de Danny. D'une traite il lui raconta tout. Quant il eut fini, Danny était livide.

\- Alors je ne suis pas fou, murmura-t-il.

\- Certainement pas !

Danny se passa les mains sur le visage, puis tremblant, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Fili fut désarmé face à ces pleurs et chercha de l'aide en regardant de tout côté. Puis le rire de Danny le ramena vers lui. C'était un rire nerveux, qui se transforma bientôt en un mélange de rire et de pleurs.

\- Je suis désolée Danny, soupira Fili.

\- Non ! Non Fili tu n'as pas à l'être ! Tu as très bien fait de tout me dire ! Je commençais à croire que je perdais la raison ! Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça dès notre rencontre ?

Fili fit la moue.

\- On ne savait pas du tout comment te l'annoncer sans que tu nous prennes pour des malades, et surtout tonton ne voulait pas te perdre.

Danny ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut rien à répondre.

\- Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret, commença timidement Fili après quelques minutes de silence gêné, de quoi tu te souviens ?

Danny fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas de grand-chose. J'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte que ces rêves sont en fait vraiment des souvenirs d'une autre vie. C'est très étrange à se dire.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Quand j'ai commencé à retrouver la mémoire, j'ai bien cru que j'étais complètement dérangé ! Et il m'a fallu toute l'aide de tonton pour m'en sortir.

Danny sourit. Fili lui rendit son sourire et le poussa de l'épaule, comme pour l'inciter à lui parler. Prenant avec plaisir l'invitation du plus jeune, Danny commença à lui expliquer.

\- La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, vous aviez chanté une chanson, au dîner chez moi. Et depuis il arrive que parfois, comme cette soirée là, je me sente aspiré en arrière et je rêve -revis en vérité- des moments avec des nains -vous donc.

\- La fameuse chanson… on l'a pas inventé au feeling, avoua Fili.

\- Je le savais !

Fili éclata de rire.

\- En fait, on l'avait chanté à cette soirée dans ton smial, juste avant de partir pour Erebor.

\- J'ai revécu cette soiré. D'ailleurs vous avez été très impolis !

Fili haussa les épaules en étouffant un ''question de point de vue''.

\- Je me souviens aussi de mon départ de la Comté, et puis de la fois où les Trolls ont failli nous dévorer.

\- Ha oui, Gandalf nous a sauvé à ce moment là.

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai grandement participé.

Fili rit à nouveau et hocha la tête.

\- Te faire revivre la quête, ou du moins te faire passer du temps avec la compagnie semble être efficace pour te faire retrouver la mémoire, finit-il par dire. Les autres seront contents de l'apprendre.

\- A ce propos Fili. Est ce qu'il y a moyen que ça reste entre nous ?

Devant l'air choqué du lycéen, Danny sourit timidement.

\- Mais Danny, ils seraient tous super heureux de savoir que tu commences à te souvenir d'eux ! Tonton le premier !

\- Oui, je me rend bien compte, sauf que… de toute évidence, ma relation avec Tom… je veux dire Thorin… n'était absolument pas amicale.

Fili se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait voulu avouer à son ami que son oncle l'avait aimé en tant que Thorin, même si il ne l'avait jamais montré. Mais il préféra se taire, pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser les souvenirs et les sentiments revenir au fur et à mesure.

\- Je ne dirais rien, promit-il. Mais je veux quand même savoir une chose. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour mon oncle et toi ?

Danny soupira. Il avait oublié ce détail.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi Fili. Et de ta discrétion.

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

Danny réfléchit rapidement.

\- Tu as ton téléphone pour commencer ? Il faut qu'on appelle quelqu'un.

Fili lui tendit son portable, soudain tout excité par tant de mystère. Dès la première sonnerie, on décrocha.

\- A croire que tu ne lâches jamais ton téléphone, dit ironiquement Danny.

\- _Et bien depuis que mon meilleur ami m'a lâchement abandonné, je me fais un point d'honneur à passer tout les niveaux de geometry dash, _rétorqua Myles_. T'as volé Fili ?_

\- Non non, j'suis dans le coin, assura le lycéen.

\- Myles, j'ai besoin de ton aide, déclara Danny.

\- _Tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette qui ne mérite même pas de passer au lave-linge, alors compte pas sur moi !_

\- Et si je te disais que pour une fois je t'autorise à t'immiscer dans ma vie sentimentale.

\- _Parle ! Parle ! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarle !_

\- Tu te souviens de Tom ?

\- _Le grand brun aux yeux qui indique__nt__ clairement qu'il te veut dans son lit ?_

\- Tu n'as aucun tact.

\- Tonton a avoué à Danny qu'il en pinçait pour lui.

\- _Haaa ! J'espère que tu lui as sauté dessus, que vous avez évité de faire trop de bruit durant vos ébats pour pas déranger les voisins, et que vous avez fait péter le champagne pour fêter ça ! _

\- Pas exactement.

\- _Quoi ? Il n__'__y avait pas de champagne ?_

\- On les as interrompu, soupira Fili.

\- _Fili tu me déçois profondément._

\- Je sais, dit le garçon en imitant un sanglot.

\- Myles, ne sois pas choqué par ce que tu vas entendre. Je sais que tu n'as jamais imaginé, ni même effleuré l'idée que je puisse te dire ça mais, j'ai besoin que tu me dises quoi faire.

Il y eu un silence. Danny crut même que la ligne avait été coupé.

\- _Fili ? Est ce que je peux traduire la phrase de Danny par un ''Aide moi, __ô__ mon ami le plus précieux parmi les précieux'' ?_

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Abuse pas non plus.

\- _Non mais attend_, se défendit Myles, _il faut que je marque ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! Tu me demandes des conseils pour ta vie amoureuse ! C'est quand même génial !_

\- Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me coûte de le reconnaître, mais… actuellement tu es la seule personne qui est assez tordue pour te mettre à ma place et imaginer ce que je pourrais faire maintenant.

À l'autre bout du fil, Myles semblait piétiner d'allégresse.

\- _Ok, raconte moi ce qui c'est passé. En dé-tails !_

En quelques mots, Danny expliqua ce qui c'était passé, en passant sous silence sa réaction quand Tom l'avait presque collé -il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une sainte-ni-touche ! Myles ponctuait son récit de ''hum'' et de ''oooh''' amusés. Fili conclut en racontant son arrivée. Myles pensa bruyamment un instant.

\- _Danny. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans ton cas pour pimenter le jeu._

\- Le jeu…

\- _Il faut que…_

\- Myles il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu.

\- _… __tu fasses comprendre à Tom que tu plussoie__s__ totalement la façon dont il te regarde -même si il te déshabille d'un simple coup d'œil-…_

\- J'aurais jamais du t'en parler.

\- _… __que pour toi c'est pareil…_

\- Myles tu me déprimes.

\- _… __mais que tu n'es pas facile à obtenir._

Danny haussa un sourcil.

\- Et je fais ça comment ?

\- _Tu le chauffes __mais tu joues__ l'indifférent quand il se montre plus qu'intéressé. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre voyage. Tu n'as pas le droit de craquer et tomber dans ses bras au bout de deux jours. _

Danny écarquilla les yeux.

\- Myles, intervint Fili, tu es un génie.

\- _Merci de me le rappeler blondie. Tiens d'ailleurs je fais de toi mon homme de terrain, tu dois t'assurer que Danny ne dévie pas. Il doit résister à ton oncle, même si pour cela tu dois intervenir dans des moments un peu ''hot''._

Fili promit. Danny réalisa soudain l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'il avait fait en parlant de ça avec Myles, qui prenait plus la situation comme un jeu, qu'au sérieux.

\- Myles je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- _Mais si, ce sera très bon pour toi, et des plus amusant pour moi !_


	14. Les énigmes dans le noir

**Avant ce chapitre je me permet de passer un petit message pour les personnes qui suivent mon autre fanfic' Frères. Je l'ai supprimé par accident (j'ai honte), et du coup, je viens de la remettre en ligne. C'était juste pour vous prévenir. Désolée hein (même moi ça me déprime d'être aussi maladroite).**

* * *

Les énigmes dans le noir

Tom était contrarié. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Danny depuis ce fameux après-midi à l'hôtel où il s'était confessé. L'étudiant s'était arrangé pour l'éviter à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part, ou était déjà assoupis quand il revenait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Les seuls moment où ils avaient été seuls et éveillés, Danny lui avait lancé des regards enjôleurs qui faisaient naître des pensées impudiques dans l'esprit de Tom.

Sous prétexte de sympathiser avec le reste du groupe, Danny avait même migré dans la voiture de Balin. Et ça, ça énervait pas mal Tom. Cette situation durait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Ce fut sans doute son impatience qui provoqua le deuxième incident du voyage. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôtel, pour passer la nuit, -décidément tout arrivait à l'hôtel-, et Tom soupçonnait Danny de vouloir encore l'éviter.

En fait, Danny n'essayait pas vraiment d'éviter son voisin -enfin si, un peu-, il essayait juste de se préparer psychologiquement à la prochaine fois où il devrait lui faire face, et jouer le jeu de Myles.

À chaque fois qu'il s'était mit en couple, il avait laissé à son partenaire la carte du play-boy, et préférait se faire draguer, plutôt que de draguer. Surtout qu'avec Tom, il avait comme l'intuition que ça allait se retourner contre lui. Et Fili qui le surveillait de très près… le lycéen jouait parfaitement son rôle d'espion de Myles.

Tout à ses pensées, balançant doucement la tête en attendant que Fili et Kili reviennent avec la clé de leur chambre, Danny se retrouva face à l'objet de ses pensées. Et il ne semblait pas très content. Tom croisa les bras pour se donner un air intimidant qui fonctionna très bien sur le plus jeune. Mais ce dernier gonfla la poitrine, prêt à relever le menton.

\- Danny je…

\- Tom ! le coupa immédiatement l'étudiant. Je crois qu'il y a eu un quiproquo la dernière fois.

Tom haussa les sourcils.

\- Un quiproquo ?

\- Oui, entre toi et moi. C'est peut-être aller un peu loin.

\- Un peu loin, répéta Tom perplexe. Pourtant ce n'étais que le début.

\- Haha. Non, je pense que... hum. J'en ai assez vu.

Tom leva le bras pour le passer à côté de la tête de Danny et se caler contre le mur, bloquant l'étudiant. Il avait totalement conscience du côté dominant que ça lui donnait.

\- Pourtant ce n'était qu'un aperçu.

Tom laissait parler son côté Thorin à 200 %. Ce côté qui n'avait pas apprécié la fin de leur dernière entrevue.

\- Oui, mais je t'ai dit. J'ai vu mieux.

Encore ce regard noir. Danny allait devoir s'y faire, car de toute évidence il était partis pour le provoquer autant de fois par jour qu'il allait adresser la parole à Tom.

\- J'ai une deuxième chance ? interrogea le voisin.

Danny cacha son étonnement. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Tom était quelqu'un de… enfin quelqu'un comme ça quoi !

\- J'avoue que ce n'était pas désagréable, donc oui… Une deuxième chance… pourquoi pas.

Et hop, on ajoute un petit sourire aguicheur à la formule magique.

Tom, bien que surprit par ce qu'il découvrait de Danny, fondait littéralement pour ce côté joueur et insolent. Kili arriva à peu près à ce moment là. Ce garçon avait un don pour tout gâcher.

\- Danny, tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

Tom attrapa la clé que montrait le garçon et les précéda.

\- Tonton tu fais quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

\- Je serais dans votre chambre ce soir. On a un strip-poker à faire non ?

Kili blêmit, tandis que Fili sautait de joie en arrivant. Quant à Danny. Ben Danny il venait de creuser sa tombe…

Analyse de la situation. Danny Williams, 24 ans, étudiant en lettre, en voyage avec des connaissances, était actuellement… en boxer.

Et Tom qui n'en pouvait plus de rire en face de lui. Daniel avait déserté le jeu en tout début de partie prétextant un besoin pressant. Byron et Driss avaient déclaré forfait rapidement et Brendon les avait suivit. Fili venait d'abandonner la partie avant de perdre le reste de sa dignité. Le lycéen était en train de batailler avec son frère pour récupérer son jean. Il soupçonnait que son oncle et Kili aient triché, car le plus jeune avait encore tout ses vêtements sur lui, chose normalement impossible tellement il était nul à ce jeu. Lorsque enfin Fili parvint à reprendre son bien, il s'élança hors de la chambre à la poursuite de son frère qui avait maintenant volé sa chemise. Danny pesta en silence après les deux frères qui venaient de l'abandonner, seul, avec Tom.

Son voisin ricanait tout seul. Et pour Danny ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Au prochain coup, il allait devoir se démunir de sa plus précieuse protection.

\- J'abandonne ! lança-t-il avant que Tom ne dévoile son jeu.

Loin de paraître déçu, Tom sembla amplement satisfait. Danny jeta rageusement ses cartes. Lui aussi était déçu. Parce que Tom n'avait perdu que son tee-shirt dans cette histoire ! Tu parles d'un strip-poker. Il allait demander quelques cours particulier à John -le pro des jeux de cartes.

Il tendit un bras pour attraper son sweet, mais la main de Tom éloigna le vêtement. Puis en quelques mouvements que Danny n'avait pas vu venir, il se retrouva allongé sur la moquette, les cheveux dans les cartes, Tom le surplombant.

D'abord paniqué, il calma sa respiration du mieux qu'il put avant de planter son regard dans celui du plus vieux. Mais son trouble n'avait pas échappé à Tom.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Danny, mais c'est dangereux.

Tom était sincère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Comment leur relation de conducteur/auto-stoppeur avait-elle pu dévier jusque là ?

\- Je pense que tu vois très bien.

Danny retint sa respiration. Tom venait de plonger son nez dans son cou. Il inspira fort, et emplis ses poumons de l'odeur fruité de l'étudiant. Tom ne regrettait pas que le plus jeune apprécie les gels douche à la senteur de pêche. C'était irrésistiblement attirant.

Danny ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas se laisser aller. Les mains de Tom se posèrent doucement sur ses côtes et ses doigts caressèrent légèrement la peau douce et blanche. Là où Tom le touchait, Danny sentait sa chaire le brûler, et il avait envie de demander plus de ces caresses. Il tenta tout de même de soustraire à elles, refusant de plier si facilement, mais Tom l'immobilisa en embrassant avidement son cou, réclamant à force de mordillements, un soupir, que finalement Danny ne put se retenir de lui donner.

C'est là qu'il alla peut être un peu trop vite. Il affermit sa prise en attrapant ses hanches. Sentant que ça devenait chaud-chaud les marrons pour lui, Danny puisa dans toute sa volonté et sa force pour inverser les positions. Se retrouvant à califourchon sur Tom, il releva la tête et lui sourit, échappant de justesse aux lèvres tentatrices de Tom qui s'étaient approchées dangereusement des siennes.

\- Je pense que ça suffit.

Tom le ceintura et se releva pour que leur visage soit tout proches.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tom. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin.

Là il était franc. Il ne voulait pas que ça dérape et que des caresses trop poussé ne brise le charme.

\- Tu mens.

Peut être un peu… Mais chuuut… fallait pas le dire.

Tom déposa de petits baisers sur le torse de Danny, tout en le dévorant du regard. L'étudiant jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Tom. Une idée fusa et il monta un plan pour échapper à la situation. Il entraîna donc son voisin sur le sol, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, puis passa sa main au-dessus de lui, et d'un geste vif, attrapa son sweet et son jogging, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de reculer le plus possible de Tom.

\- Danny…

La voix de son voisin était menaçante. Danny n'attendit pas de savoir ce que Tom lui réservait, et tout en s'habillant, s'enfuit de la chambre. La partie de cache-cache dura longtemps. Finalement lassé et résigné, Tom retourna dans la chambre, tout en se promettant de se venger plus tard.

Mais il ignorait que Danny s'était perdu dans les dédales de l'hôtel, et que au détour d'un couloir il s'était sentit aspirer en arrière et avait perdu connaissance.

Il y avait bien des sentiers qui menaient dans ces montagnes. L'ascension était ardue et dangereuse, et la pluie ne facilitait pas la tâche aux nains et au hobbit. Pour couronner le tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu d'une bataille d'orage. La lutte des géants ébranlait l'air. Les pauvres nains furent même séparés, et Danny crut mourir à plus d'un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le duel prenne fin. Et la malchance s'abattant sur lui comme le vent contre la montagne, il chuta dans le vide et ne put que se rattraper de justesse sur la pierre trempée. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour se hisser et sentait que si il tendait une main pour atteindre Ori ou Bofur qui tentaient de lui venir en aide, son autre main ne supporterait pas son poids. Ce fut Thorin -à son grand étonnement- qui lui porta secours au mépris et au risque de sa propre vie. Mais les paroles cruelles et véridiques qu'il lui adressa l'instant qui suivit, glacèrent le sang du hobbit et il sentit une boule se loger dans son estomac pour ne plus en partir. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il tenta de se faire le coup du crayon cette nuit-là -se tailler pour ainsi dire. Il se releva en silence, rangea prestement ses affaires, balança son sac sur son épaule, ceintura son épée, et prit délicatement son bâton de marche. Sans un bruit, il enjamba les nains qui ronflaient dans l'obscurité de cette grotte -leur refuge de fortune- et à tâtons, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Danny se releva brusquement. Ses songes cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient venus. L'étudiant soupira profondément en se relevant, et massa sa nuque. Un sentiment étrange lui vrillait les tripes. Un mélange entre de la colère, de la peur, de la déception et surtout un rancune tenace envers ce Thorin. Si, comme Fili le lui avait expliqué, Tom était la réincarnation de Thorin, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu changer aussi radicalement !

Chassant ces idées noires, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il ne savait plus comment retourner à sa chambre. Mais il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir y retourner vu ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

\- C'est une belle nuit.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un petit homme au teint cadavérique, très mince, avec de grands yeux bleus, peu de cheveux, et d'immenses cernes.

\- Ou-oui. Une belle nuit. En effet.

\- Vous êtes perdu ?

\- Oui. Oui, et j'avoue que j'aimerais ne plus l'être, soupira Danny en se passant les mains sur le visage.

\- Oh nous pouvons vous aider à retrouver votre chemin.

\- Vraiment ? Mais qui ça nous ?

\- Nous sommes occupés, nous n'avons pas le temps pour les âmes errantes ! grogna l'étrange bonhomme.

Danny fit la moue. Drôle de personnage.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger si vous êtes occupé. Je retrouverais mon chemin seul, assura-t-il.

\- Il est poli. On peut bavarder. Tais toi !

\- Mais, je n'ai rien dit, répliqua Danny perturbé par les réactions de plus en plus bizarres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que nous parlons, siffla ce dernier.

OK… Danny n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, partagé entre l'envie de courir loin de ce gars, et celle de lui demander son chemin.

\- Est ce que vous aimez les énigmes ? demanda soudain le bonhomme.

\- Heu. Oui je crois.

Sherlock raffolait d'énigmes. Il pouvait passer des après-midi à lui en faire lorsqu'il n'avais pas d'enquête pour s'occuper. Donc ce n'était pas qu'il aimait ça, mais il s'y connaissait.

\- Qu'est ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit, Qui est plus grand que les arbres, Qui monte, monte, monte, Et pourtant jamais ne pousse ?

Danny eut un frisson. Il connaissait ça.

\- La montagne, répondit-il automatiquement.

L'étranger frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

\- A votre tour, dit-il.

Danny se tint la taille. Et lorsqu'il parla, il eu l'impression que sa voix venait de bien plus loin.

\- _Trente chevaux sur une colline rouge D'abord il mâchonnent, Puis ils frappent leur marque, Ensuite ils restent immobiles. _

_\- Les dents !_

_La créature avait explosé de joie après une intense réflexion. _

_\- Mais, nous n'en avons, que neuuf… A nous. Sans voix, il crie Sans ailes, il voltige Sans dents, il mord Sans bouche, il murmure._

_\- Un instant ! cria Danny._

_\- Oh. Oh, oh ! Nous savons. Tais toi !_

_\- Le vent, répondit enfin Danny après un moment le regard plongé dans les ténèbres de la caverne. C'était facile…_

_Gollum lui lança un regard mauvais. Danny n'attendit pas plus pour répliquer._

_\- Un œil dans un visage bleuissait Vit un œil dans un visage vert. « Cet œil-là ressemble à cet œil-ci, dit le premier œil, Mais en un lieu bas, Non pas en un lieu haut. »_

_Gollum siffla . Il était sous terre depuis si longtemps temps qu'il trouva difficile cette énigme plutôt évidente aux yeux du hobbit. Mais la mémoire revint à la créature._

_\- Le soleil sur les marguerites, mon précieux. Oui c'est ça._

_Un peu fâché de la difficulté, Gollum renchérit. _

_\- On ne peut la voir, on ne peut la sentir, On ne peut l'entendre, on ne peut la respirer. Elle s'étend derrière les étoiles et sous les collines, Elle remplit les trous vides. Elle vient d'abord et suit après. Elle termine la vie, tue le rire. _

_Malheureusement pour Gollum, Danny avait déjà entendu celle-là quelque part, et la réponse les entourait. _

_\- L'obscurité, dit-il sans même se gratter la tête ou prendre le temps de réfléchir._

_Gollum parut déçu. Danny renchérit._

_\- Une boîte sans charnière, sans clef, sans couvercle Pourtant à l'intérieur est caché un trésor doré. _

_Cette énigme se révéla une colle très dure pour la créature qui après un long moment trouva enfin la réponse, au grand damne de Danny -il avait l'impression que sa vie était en jeu dans ce duel d'énigmes._

_\- Des œufs ! déclara Gollum en riant, puis il demanda. Vivant sans souffle, froid comme la mort, Jamais assoiffé, toujours buvant, En cotte de mailles, jamais cliquetant._

_Alors que Danny commençait à perdre espoir, ne trouvant définitivement pas la réponse, il aperçu un poisson sauter hors de l'eau, un peu plus loin, vers le centre du lac souterrain. Il remercia le ciel de cette aide._

\- Un poisson.

Sa voix était redevenue normale. L'homme devant lui également, tout comme le décors. Il était de retour à l'hôtel et plus dans cette affreuse caverne souterraine. L'étranger attendait patiemment la prochaine énigme de Danny.

\- M-manger me fait vivre, mais boire me fait mourir, proposa l'étudiant un peu décontenancé.

\- Huuum… le feu ?… le feu !

Soudain, les ténèbres revinrent. La peur saisit Danny. La créature nommée Gollum le dévisageait, se demandant si il était bon. Si il était tendre…

_\- Cette chose toutes choses dévore : Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs Elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier Réduit les dures pierres en poudres Met à mort les rois, détruit les villes Et rabat les hautes montagnes. _

_Le pauvre Danny, assit dans le noir, réfléchit vite, ayant du mal à se concentrer, trop occupé à garder à distance celui qui le menaçait et qui se régalait de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il réclama même du temps. Et bien sûr la réponse lui apparu. _

_\- Le temps ! dit-il._

_Cette fois Gollum feula. Il était mécontent et ne voulait plus vraiment jouer. Mais par une politesse sortit dont ne savait où, il s'adressa au hobbit en ces termes :_

_\- Dernière question. Il faut que ça nous pose une question. Demandez. DEMANDEZ NOUS !_

_Danny paniqua. Il se releva, recula portant ses mains à sa taille. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Et pour aucune raison il fouilla dans sa poche. Là il trouva un anneau, qu'il avait du ramassé un peu plus tôt. _

La réminiscence cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Danny se retint au mur, ce qui inquiéta celui avec qui il marchait car tout en s'échangeant des énigmes, Danny et l'homme avait avancé à travers l'hôtel, et maintenant, l'étudiant se repérait parfaitement. Il fit part de ce fait à l'autre, qui sembla un peu déçu.

\- Bonne nuit alors, lança-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit.

Danny s'éloignait à petit pas quand son rival d'énigme le rattrapa.

\- Vous avez fait tomber ça, dit-il en tendant un anneau en or, lisse et propre.

Danny s'étonna. Il n'avait pas de bijoux de la sorte. Il prit cependant ce qu'on lui tendait. L'homme partis de son côté en sautillant. Danny le regarda disparaître puis reprit sa route.

Il entra dans la chambre en silence, les lumières avaient été éteintes. Kili et Fili ronflaient déjà. Quant à Tom, Danny n'aurait pas su trop dire. Il était allongé, un drap négligemment remonté sur lui, les yeux clos, mais bien que son souffle sois régulier, Danny n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit au bord. Il observa son voisin un instant, puis son regard glissa sur l'anneau.

\- Il a l'air précieux…


	15. Vol Plané

**Je met en place une nouvelle méthode de mise en page pour clarifier mon texte, j'espère que ça ne vous perturberas pas trop :) **

**Sinon, merci pour les reviews laissées, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :D ( Le Poussin Fou, Neiflheim, Julindy, Nemerys, Lillyy DB, Selena Jani Lilianne, Zorchide, et toutes les personnes que j'ai pas pris le temps de citer (désolée pour ma flemme))**

**Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos interrogations, tout simplement, parce qu'on est à quelques chapitres de la fin, et que vous aurez bientôt toutes les réponses que vous désirez :D **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vol plané

Danny était bien. Il y avait ce matin, une source de chaleur très agréable à proximité de lui. Il se blottit plus profondément près de cette chose. Étrangement, elle l'enveloppa encore un peu plus, ce qui le plaça dans un état de béatitude presque totale. Il se mit même à ronronner et s'agrippa à la source.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir satisfait. Danny fronça les sourcils. Il entrouvrit les yeux, puis battit des paupières. Et il se serait sûrement extirpé du lit de Tom avec violence dans un magnifique saut si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retenus dans ses bras.

\- Danny ? fit Tom avec une voix endormie.

L'étudiant tenta de forcer l'homme à le lâcher en poussant sur ses bras, mais il fut retint. Tom ouvrit complètement les yeux et fixa l'étudiant.

\- S'il te plaît, lâche moi, le pria ce dernier.

\- C'est toi qui est venus dans mon lit.

Danny réfléchit rapidement. En effet la veille il s'était assis près de Tom et l'avait regardé dormir. Il avait du s'endormir près de lui. Et Tom le prenant pour une peluche l'avait enlacé.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il penaud.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Danny leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Tom. Il le regardait avec tendresse. Danny n'osait plus bouger. Tom approcha une main de son visage. Il dessina la mâchoire de Danny du bout des doigts. L'étudiant tressaillit. Là où la peau de Tom effleurait la sienne, son épiderme redemandait des caresses. Instinctivement il bougea la tête et la main de Tom s'écrasa doucement sur sa joue.

Tom se pencha, repoussant Danny contre le matelas et se plaça un peu au-dessus de lui. Le souffle de l'étudiant devint saccadé.

\- Tonton ?

Tom poussa un juron. Fili avait la tête posée sur son bras, le visage encore marqué par son oreiller, regardant les deux hommes les yeux mi-clos.

\- C'est pas bien de sauter sur les gens dès le matin, grogna-t-il.

\- Dit-il, rétorqua Danny en repoussant Tom pour se lever.

X

Ori piétinait l'herbe. Il zieuta en direction de la falaise, puis secoua vivement la tête. Il était stressé par l'activité de cet après-midi. Bifur avait organisé un baptême de l'air, en deltaplane. Sauf qu'Ori détestait l'altitude et appréhendait vraiment le moment où ses pieds allaient quitter le sol. Pour le rassurer, ses frères avaient réussi à convaincre Dwalin de lui servir de moniteur. Dwalin avait bien sûr accepté, en sa qualité de coach sportif il était accrédité dans de nombreux sports. Mais Ori n'était pas à l'aise parce qu'il sentait combien Dwalin n'était pas très heureux de rendre ce service.

Danny le sortit de ses pensées par une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Un peu stressé. Mais bon, ça peut aller, assura Ori.

\- J'ai un nœud dans l'estomac, avoua Danny. Ça me rend nerveux l'idée qu'on va planer jusqu'en bas de la vallée…

\- Haaa, pareil…

\- Danny ! les interrompit Fili qui arrivait. Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Ori aurait juré que Danny avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il ne dit rien et s'éloigna pour les laisser seuls. Il avait remarqué que Fili et Danny s'entendait particulièrement bien. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas trop éloigné au niveau des âges. Même si Tom était celui qui avait le moins d'écart avec l'étudiant.

Mais les choses entre les deux hommes avaient évolué de façon inattendus et étranges. Toute la compagnie l'avait noté. Tom ne cachait plus du tout son intérêt pour Danny et Danny était… bizarre. Il se montrait parfois insouciant avec Tom, le provoquant, voire en le tentant -même si il n'avait pas forcément l'air de le remarquer-, et parfois il était tout timide et fuyait constamment la présence de Tom. Ori scruta de loin Fili et Danny, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Fili lança un regard chargé de reproches à Danny.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'étudiant en se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Ce matin je t'ai sauvé d'un péril mortel, tu pensais réellement que je ne viendrais pas t'en parler ? bougonna Fili.

\- Péril mortel n'exagère pas. J'ai juste failli…

\- Franchir la limite avec mon oncle !

Danny s'exaspéra. Il était reconnaissant que Fili l'ai empêché de se retrouver dans une situation qu'il n'aurait pas pu contrôler, mais il aurait quand même aimé en profiter un peu plus.

C'était exaspérant d'être une personne si changeante dans ses envies…

\- C'est bon, on peut passer à autre chose ? réclama-t-il sèchement en balayant l'air de la main.

Fili se sentit coupable et son visage prit un air triste qui mit mal Danny. Mais lui était un peu énervé, autant par l'attention que toute la compagnie semblait porter à sa relation avec Tom, qu'envers ses propres désirs qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à démêler, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il s'excusa maladroitement, puis se détourna et marcha loin du plus jeune.

X

Le pauvre Danny faillit être laissé à la traîne. Il parvint à attraper Dori qui s'envolait, dernier nain soulevé par les aigles, sauvant de justesse la compagnie des orcs.

À présent loin en dessous, leurs ennemis se dispersaient de tous côtés. Quelques aigles décrivaient encore de vastes cercles au-dessus d'eux. Bientôt la lumière de l'incendie devint faible en bas. Ce n'était plus qu'un clignotement rouge et or sur la terre noire. Les aigles continuaient à former des cercles en montant dans la nuit. Les cimes pâles des montagnes approchaient, avec des pointes rocheuses sortant d'ombres noires. Il faisait très froid. Le vol s'acheva sans douceur.

Danny lâcha Dori à quelques mètres du sol et mit un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Déjà les autres nains courraient vers Thorin, qui gisait, blessé et inconscient. Gandlaf mit un genou à terre et murmura dans une langue inconnue. Aussitôt le souffle du roi nain revint, audible pour tous.

Danny expira de soulagement. Il ne se sentait aucune sympathie pour Thorin, mais le fait était qu'il avait décidé de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche et qu'il pouvait ne pas être un fardeau mais une nécessité pour la compagnie.

Mais quelque soit ses pensées, Thorin n'affichait pour lui que du mépris, et de la colère. Il devait être frustré que Danny soit le cambrioleur dont il avait tant besoin.

Thorin reprit connaissance et se releva avec difficulté, ses blessures le faisant rudement souffrir. Il demanda après Danny et immédiatement Gandalf le rassura et se décala pour qu'il puisse voir le hobbit. Danny lui sourit. Mais Thorin ne lui rendit qu'un grognement énervé.

\- Vous ! lui hurla-t-il. Qu'avez vous fait !?

Danny perdit son assurance et son sourire tomba.

\- Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, poursuivis violemment Thorin. N'avais-je pas dit que vous n'étiez pas des nôtres ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Danny baissa tristement les yeux alors que Thorin s'approchait de lui en fulminant de rage. Soudain il se sentit attiré contre le nain et ce dernier lui déclara dans un souffle :

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé. De toute ma vie…

Danny retint sa respiration alors que le nain le serrait fort dans ses bras. Son cœur s'emballa et il trouva la situation extrêmement gênante. Jamais un ''inconnu'' ne l'avait ainsi enlacé ! Et bien que ce nain lui soulève le cœur par son comportement en général, il était étrangement heureux d'être dans ses bras en cet instant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Thorin se détacha de Danny avec un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout, d'avoir douté de vous.

\- Non, non, j'aurais douté de moi aussi, assura Danny pour soulager la culpabilité du nain. Je ne suis pas un héros ni un guerrier… pas même un cambrioleur, adressa-t-il à Gandalf.

Le magicien sourit, ravit de voir que la relation des deux prenait un nouveau tournant. Bilbo regarda les aigles s'envoler, remarquant qu'ils avaient déposé la compagnie sur le bord d'une falaise.

Gandalf se détourna d'eux et entra en grande conversation avec l'un des aigles restés près d'eux. Son plumage était magnifique et Danny ne mit pas longtemps à comprend que si les aigles avaient un roi, alors il s'agissait de lui.

Le seigneur des aigles ne voulait les amener à aucun endroit proche des habitations des hommes.

\- Ils tireraient sur nous avec leurs grands arcs d'if, dit-il, car il croiraient que nous en voulons à leurs moutons. Et, en d'autres temps, ils auraient raison. Non ! Nous sommes heureux de soustraire leur prise aux orcs, ainsi que de vous témoigner notre reconnaissance, mais nous ne voulons pas nous risquer pour des nains dans les plaines du Sud.

\- Bon, dit Gandalf. Amenez-nous où et aussi loin que vous le voudrez bien ! Nous vous sommes déjà profondément obligés. Mais en même temps, nous sommes extrêmement affamés.

\- Pour moi je suis presque mort d'inanition, dit Danny d'une petite voix faible que personne n'entendit.

\- On peut sans doute y remédier, assura le seigneur des aigles.

Un peu après, un grand feu brillait sur la corniche et autour les silhouettes les nains en train de faire une cuisine d'où s'élevait une bonne odeur de rôti dansaient sur la roche.

Danny ne participait pas à la préparation du repas -il n'avait guère d'aptitudes à écorcher les lapins ou à découper la viande, ayant l'habitude de se la faire livrer par le boucher toute prête pour la cuisson. Oin lui avait demandé de rester auprès de Thorin pendant qu'il soignait les blessures du roi. Là, le nain et le hobbit parlaient tout bas, de chose et d'autres. C'était un peu étrange pour Danny. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Thorin. Une personne aimable, faible elle aussi, capable de ne pas être odieuse et orgueilleuse, et montrant de la reconnaissance à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Danny était très heureux qu'enfin le nain ne le regarde plus comme un moins que rien. Il y avait à présent dans son regard clair, du respect, et ce petit quelque chose que Danny n'arrivait pas à définir.

Gandalf était étendu non loin, ayant apporté sa contribution en allumant le feu.

Danny s'endormit après avoir avalé sa portion -une bien bonne part qui lui fit retrouver une confortable impression de plénitude. Il se pelotonna sur le dur roc, plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans son lit de plume, chez lui, dans son petit trou. Mais tout la nuit il rêva de son smial, en parcourant les pièces à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait trouver et dont il ne se rappelait même pas l'aspect.

À l'aube, il se réveilla avec du soleil plein les yeux. Il sauta sur ses pieds pour regarder l'heure et aller mettre sa bouilloire sur le feu. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa maison. Un peu déçu, il se rassit et jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout. Les nains ronflaient encore ou se réveillaient doucement. Thorin avait les yeux ouvert, fixant avec insistance l'horizon matinal. Danny en profita pour l'observer. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour lui dans cette vie, en tant que Bilbo.

Tout d'un coup, il réalisa que Thorin le regardait également. Danny eut une bouffée de chaleur et sentit ses oreilles chauffer.

Et il sut reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait. Et il se rendait bien compte que l'attirance qu'il vivait en cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Thorin ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tom. Ce qu'il vivait là, c'était ce que Bilbo avait ressentit pour le nain.

Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur ses pieds. Il aurait souhaité se laver et se donner un coup de brosse. Mais il ne put ni l'un ni l'autre, non plus qu'il n'eut du thé, des rôties et du bacon pour son petit déjeuner, composé seulement de mouton et de lapin froids. Après quoi, il dut s'apprêter à un nouveau départ.

Cette fois, il lui fut permis de grimper sur le dos d'un aigle et de se cramponner entre ses ailes. L'air se précipitait au-dessus de lui et il ferma les yeux. Le soleil était encore tout proche des crêtes orientales. Le matin était frais, des brouillards séjournaient encore dans les vallées ou les creux et entouraient par-ci, par-là les pics et les sommets. Après un assez long temps, les aigles commencèrent à descendre en spirale. Ils déposèrent leurs passagers sur la terre ferme, et repartirent presque aussitôt.

\- Que le vent sous vos ailes vous porte où le soleil fait route et où la lune chemine ! leur cria Gandalf.

Danny observa le départ des aigles avec un petit serrement dans son cœur. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

\- Il est temps de reprendre notre route maître Baggins.

Danny hocha la tête, et suivit Thorin.

X

Danny se délecta de la sensation du vent sur sa peau. La terre était beaucoup plus proche et, sous lui, il y avait des arbres, de vastes étendues d'herbages et une rivière qui courait à travers tout cela. Il réalisa qu'il venait de vivre une réminiscence en plein baptême de l'air. Il profita des dernières minutes de deltaplane, puis il se retrouva à terre, et regarda ses compagnons de voyage qui se posaient les uns après les autres. Aussitôt sur la terre ferme, Kili se précipita sur Danny, tout excité et pressé de raconté son expérience.

Dans la voiture de Tom, en route pour la prochaine étape, Fili et Kili ne cessait de parler du deltaplane. Et bien que Danny sembla passionné par leur conversation, il n'en écoutait pas le moindre mot. Il était en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Et c'était un petit peu compliqué car il prenait conscience que son côté Bilbo était beaucoup plus poli et tolérant que lui. Il y avait également un point qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Comment Bilbo avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Thorin ? Ce nain avait été horrible avec lui ! Et outre son physique très attirant, il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. Danny repensa à ce regard bleu emplis de reconnaissance. Il soupira. C'était sûrement pour ça que la petite nature de Bilbo avait craqué.

Il revint à la discussion des deux frères et tenta de raccrocher. Mais en vain. Tom était silencieux, concentré sur la route. Danny n'osa pas l'aborder. Le voyage se fit donc en silence, seulement animé par Kili et Fili qui débattaient et tentaient de faire rentrer Ori dans leur débat -leur ami souhaitant juste rester de côté pour dormir un peu.

X

Tom claqua la portière et glissa ses clés dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le coffre et donna leurs sacs à ses neveux, puis il tendit le sien à Danny. L'étudiant le remercia, mais il fuit son regard et s'éloigna rapidement. Tom était un peu agacé par ce comportement.

Il se rendit à l'accueil avec Bifur pour récupérer les clés des chambres qu'ils avaient réservé. Il les distribua ensuite et n'attendit aucun commentaire pour se rendre vers sa chambre.

Danny le regarda s'éloigner pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Dans une bouffée de courage il décida de le suivre.

\- Danny tu viens ? l'interpella Fili.

\- Pas cette fois, désolé.

Et l'étudiant marcha résolument à la suite de Tom. Fili eu une moue déçu. Balin lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- On sait tous comment ça va finir cette fois, mon gars.

\- Oui mais c'est pas juste si tonton est le seul à profiter de Bilbo…

\- Dis-toi que si ils finissent par se comprendre et qu'ils concluent, cela fera de Danny ton oncle par alliance.

Fili secoua la tête en riant.

Plus loin, Tom déverrouilla sa porte et entra dans la chambre sombre. Il jeta ses affaires au pied du lit qu'il choisit et alla tirer les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre et resta dans l'embrasure, se rafraîchissant la tête au gré de la brise qui passait. Derrière lui il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer et pensa que c'était Gloin. Mais quand deux bras frêles vinrent l'enlacer, il retint son souffle. Il voulu se retourner, mais les bras se resserrèrent et l'en empêchèrent.

\- Danny ? appela-t-il la gorge sèche.

\- Je veux juste rester un peu comme ça. S'il te plaît.

Tom ne bougea pas. Il posa ses mains sur celles du plus jeune qui tremblaient légèrement. Il les caressa du pouce, conscient que son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Tout l'énervement qu'il avait ressentit pour Danny depuis la partie de carte s'évapora. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la prise de Danny s'était fait plus molle, il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner. Mais le plus petit raffermit immédiatement sa prise. Tom le força à le laisser bouger par une petite impulsion sur les avants-bras. Danny baissa la tête et voulut reculer. Mais Tom le retint.

\- Laisse moi, demanda Danny d'une petite voix.

\- C'est toi qui est venus à moi.

\- Je sais. Je-j'avais besoin de ce contact.

Tom posa délicatement sa paume sur la joue de Danny, qui, fermant les yeux, s'écrasa sur cette caresse.

\- Mais je ne peux pas plus…

Tom passa son bras sur la taille de l'étudiant pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas t'obliger Danny. Jamais. Mais quand tu viens ainsi, je suis trop tenté pour te laisser repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Danny rouvrit les yeux et les leva sur Tom. Ils étaient humides et suppliant. Tom sentit son envie décupler mais également son courage l'abandonner. Il ne se sentait pas de pousser Danny à faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

\- Si tu me le demandes je te laisse partir, murmura-t-il.

Danny appuya sa main sur celle qui tenait sa joue.

\- Je veux partir…

Tom desserra sa prise.

\- … mais avant… embrasse moi ?

Tom cessa presque de respirer.

\- Je veux savoir… en avoir le cœur net…

Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Danny, Tom se courba et vint cueillir les lèvres offertes du plus jeune. Leurs visages s'effleurèrent et Danny sourit en sentant la barbe de Tom lui caresser le menton. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et s'unirent tendrement. Les yeux fermés, Danny laissa l'euphorie étreindre son cœur.

Ce baiser était plus qu'une rencontre entre des lèvres. C'était la preuve que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Tom était partagé, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que leur rencontre. Avant le jour de sa naissance, Danny avait aimé Tom, car après sa mort en tant que Bilbo, il l'avait aimé plus fort encore. Et dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, il y avait eu cette alchimie entre eux.

\- Thorin…

Les jambes de Danny lui manquèrent et il s'effondra sur le parquet. Tom ne l'avait pas retint, trop choqué. Ses yeux étaient fous, et il regardait Danny dans un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il.

Danny serra les dents. Il s'appuya au mur pour se relever. Tom attendait sa réponse, contrôlant à peine l'agitation qui le gagnait.

\- Je-

_Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep come on Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep come on Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep come on._


	16. Improvisation

**Les paroles de chansons rédigées dans ce chapitre appartiennent à leurs auteurs -Tolkien entre autre, et reprit par Eurielle (allez écouter sur Youtube, c'est cool :D le titre c'est Eurielle, Song of Durin).**

**Au passage, vous allez trouver (peut-être) que certains passages sont très-trop copiés collés des citations des films dans ce chapitre, et les prochains. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, il fallait que je les fasse sortir de ma tête. **

**Sinon, on approche de la fin, on approche :D **

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Improvisation

La sonnerie du téléphone de Danny coupa l'étudiant dans sa lancée. Il ne savait pas si il devait maudire Myles ou le remercier de cette aide impromptue. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable avant de réaliser que son bien était encore en possession de Tom -depuis un moment maintenant. Ce dernier tira l'appareil de sa poche, et ayant reconnut la sonnerie, le jeta à Danny. Ensuite, il le dépassa et sortit de la chambre, le visage fermé.

Danny plongea sa tête dans ses genoux.

\- Allô ?

\- _Danny j'viens d'avoir une super idée pour faire du gringue à Tom ! Dis moi que tu veux savoir !_ demanda joyeusement Myles.

\- Non merci.

Il avait retint un sanglot et avait espéré que le tremblement dans sa voix échappe à son meilleur ami, mais c'était se tromper sur le bon fonctionnement auditif de Myles.

-_ Danny ? Ça va pas ?_

\- Si si, ça va.

\- _Tu mens._

\- Myles… Je veux rentrer.

Il renifla bruyamment cette fois et se moucha le nez avec sa manche.

\- _Danny raconte moi ce qui va pas._

\- Je sais pas ce qui va pas avec moi, j'en ai marre ! Ça fait trop mal. J'veux juste… rentrer…

Il appuya son front contre ses genoux et laissa une larme déborder.

Soudain la porte de la chambre se rouvrit. Danny eut si peur qu'il se recroquevilla contre le mur. C'était Tom qui venait de revenir. Il marcha fermement sur Danny et lui arracha son téléphone. Le pauvre étudiant poussa un petit cri et tenta de récupérer son bien mais Tom le tint hors de porter.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il.

Il raccrocha au nez de Myles qui l'insultait et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Fili ! appela-t-il l'air très en colère.

Le blond passa la tête dans l'encadrement, et poussé par son frère intrigué, il entra. Kili referma derrière eux. Tom fulminait. Danny essuya ses larmes d'un revers du poignet.

\- Maintenant, dit Tom en pointant ses index sur Danny et Fili, on va tous s'expliquer.

Danny ne comprenait pas vraiment ce à quoi Tom faisait allusion.

\- Tonton, Danny n'est pour rien dans ce qui se passe, commença Fili.

\- Moi je pense qu'il est responsable, coupa Tom.

\- De quoi on parle là, demanda Danny un peu mécontent de ne pas comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

\- Danny, dit Kili, c'est vrai que tu te souviens ?

L'étudiant pâlit. Tom fronça les sourcils. Kili ouvrit la bouche visiblement sous le choc.

\- Je le savais, grogna Tom.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? s'emporta Danny. À ce que je vous en parle ?

\- Peut être oui, répondit Kili.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est important pour nous ! rétorqua Fili. Parce que la dernière fois, on a pas pu se quitter en ami !

\- Qu-quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? interrompit Tom.

L'étudiant n'aimait pas le ton que prenait son voisin, même si il pouvait comprendre son énervement. Il faisait trop Thorin là… Mais son côté Danny prit le dessus sur le côté Bilbo, qui pensait juste qu'il fallait s'excuser de leur avoir ''mentit''. Sans prendre de pincettes, il leur déballa ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

\- Je me souviens de nains arrogants venus piller mon garde manger pour m'entraîner dans une aventure ! Je me souviens de deux jeunes princes insolents qui ne manquaient pas un seul instant de se moquer de moi ! Je me souviens d'un roi en exil orgueilleux et odieux, insensible et mauvais, qui ne faisait que mépriser mon existence ! Je me souviens avoir faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises, avoir risquer ma vie pour quelqu'un qui ne m'estimait même pas ! Et je ne me souviens même pas être arrivé au bout de ce voyage !

Chaque parole de Danny était un coup porté au cœur de ses amis. Tout son ressentiment ressortait d'un coup, violemment. Il était peut être Bilbo, mais de son point de vue Danniesque, dans son autre vie, il avait été trop gentil avec ces nains. Et les derniers souvenirs, bien que plus agréables n'avaient pas effacé l'addition.

\- Je me rend compte que je n'aurait sûrement pas du venir, conclut-il tristement.

Tom se laissa tomber sur le bord d'un lit. Il était blême.

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas de la fin de notre aventure, murmura Kili. Mais... c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Danny lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, coupa Tom.

Ce n'était pas rien de toute évidence, mais Tom ne voulait pas que Danny s'en rappelle tout de suite. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse et se contenta de fixer le trio qui lui demandait des comptes.

\- Danny… Je suis désolé.

L'étudiant ouvrit de grands yeux. Tom lui adressa un sourire pénible qui le fit se sentir soudain coupable.

\- En tant que Thorin je ne pouvais pas assumer mes sentiments.

Danny se figea.

\- J'étais le futur roi d'Erebor. Je me devais de récupérer mon royaume, pour mon grand-père et pour mon père. C'est pour cela que je me suis toujours refusé à accepter ce que toi, Bilbo, le cambrioleur hobbit, faisait émerger en moi. Le meilleur comme le pire. Ce qui pouvait me détourner de mon devoir. Mais tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois. Et de bien des manières, rendant mes sentiments plus fort encore à chaque fois. J'ai tenté de les étouffer, en vain…

Tom s'était approché de Danny.

\- J'ai toujours aimé, Bilbo. Et je t'aime aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, Danny. Ça, on ne pourra jamais me l'enlever. Et ici, dans cette vie, je peux l'accepter, l'assumer, et le revendiquer sans en craindre les conséquences.

\- Tom…

Fili et Kili reculèrent. Ils se sentaient de trop dans cette atmosphère de révélation.

\- Mais je ne te forcerais jamais. Je te laisserais autant de temps qu'il te faudra. Maintenant si tu veux rentrer, je comprendrais, promit Tom.

Il attendit une réaction de Danny qui ne vint pas immédiatement.

\- Tom… je suis moi aussi désolé. Je suis conscient que je te fais attendre. Mais mes souvenirs en tant que Bilbo peinent à revenir. Est ce que tu peux me laisser un peu plus de temps ? Je ne veux m'engager dans rien pour le moment.

Tom posa ses mains sur les épaules de Danny et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Oui.

Danny sentit son cœur s'alléger. Tom le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Cette situation rappela un souvenir heureux à Danny et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Pour Tom, les paroles de Danny signifiaient bien plus que ce que l'étudiant pouvait penser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de lui dire qu'il était d'accord pour faire avancer leur relation amicale en une relation d'amour. Vu le jeu de drague auquel Danny s'était prêté et que Tom avait mieux comprit en surprenant Fili en parler avec Kili quelques minutes plus tôt, le brun n'avait pas vraiment douté de cette conclusion. Mais elle était à présent certaine, par la confirmation de Danny.

Kili et Fili toussotèrent, très gênés, ce qui sépara les deux hommes.

\- Du coup, j'avoue que j'étais au courant que Danny retrouvait la mémoire, déclara Fili.

Son frère lui lança un regard tellement choqué que Danny crut qu'il allait l'assassiner.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit !?

\- Danny m'avais demandé de garder le secret !

\- Faux frère ! hurla Kili en repoussant Fili loin de lui.

Alors que Fili tentait de regagner l'affection de son cadet, Danny se tourna vers Tom.

\- Comment as-tu deviné que je me rappelle ?

Tom poussa un profond soupir et laissa tomber ses épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Et la façon dont tu m'appelles Thorin est différente d'un simple surnom. C'est plus lointain. Plus profond.

Danny rosit et baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. Tendrement Tom passa sa main sur sa nuque avant d'aller séparer Fili et Kili qui étaient presque en train de se bagarrer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le reste de la compagnie apprit que Danny commençait doucement à se souvenir. Et chacun avait eu une réaction plus ou moins adorable. Kili faisait la tête à son frère qui lui avait caché qu'il était au courant, mais était réellement heureux que Danny lui raconte en détail ce dont il se souvenait. Bofur avait éclaté en sanglot et Danny avait du lui faire un gros câlin pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. D'autres membres de la compagnie, comme Balin avait juste reniflé de joie et avait amicalement donné de bonnes tapes dans le dos de l'étudiant. Ori lui avait timidement sourit, puis s'était jeté dans ses bras, très n'y tenant plus Kili pardonna à Fili et Danny ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir les lycéens qui se pelotonnèrent joyeusement contre lui.

\- Ce soir, déclara Gloin, nous fêtons cette heureuse nouvelle !

X

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la discussion sur la mémoire de Danny. Entre temps, l'étudiant avait rappelé Myles pour le rassurer, et lui dire qu'il n'avait plus envie de rentrer. Mais son ami avait quand même menacé d'égorger Tom s'il le refaisait pleurer ! Danny en avait rit -il allait pas en pleurer en même temps- et avait promit de lui donner des nouvelles.

Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux.

Parfois, Tom le surprenait en déposant sur ses joues des baisers chastes. Danny se sentait toujours rougir et détournait le visage. Mais jamais il ne repoussait les lèvres de son voisin. Il avait aussi parler de ça avec Myles -en lui passant bien sûr l'explication des souvenirs.

Myles avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne pour un fou. Donc il n'avait abordé que l'évolution de sa relation avec Tom.

\- _Vous êtes trop prudes_, avait râlé Myles.

\- Je t'enquiquine très chez ami, avait répondu Danny.

\- _Tu me diras quand vous aurez enfin pass__é__ le pas._

\- Rêve toujours !

Néanmoins, il avait assuré que Myles serait le premier au parfum des changements. Au cours des dernières heures, il s'était souvenus de la maison de Beorn, du départ de Gandlaf, des araignées de Mirkwood – pas très agréable comme souvenir d'ailleurs-, du séjour des nains dans les prisons du roi Thranduil, de leur passage à Lake-Town. Pas mal de chose quoi.

Mais à mesure qu'il se souvenait, il sentait un malaise monter dans le groupe. Il les tenait au courant de chaque morceaux de mémoire retrouvés, et il avait l'impression que plus il le faisait, plus les visages de ses compagnons -maintenant amis, car il ne sentait plus étranger avec eux- se faisait triste.

Un soir, après une longue journée de route, la compagnie était sortis en ville. Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques, entre achats de souvenirs et restaurant, ils avaient échoué dans le karaoké qui jouxtait leur camping. Danny avait pu se rendre compte à quel point certain d'entre eux étaient de mauvais chanteurs -Gloin et Nori pour ne citer qu'eux.

Lorsque 11h sonna à l'église du village, Dori obligea Ori à aller se coucher. Danny avait remarqué à quel point les frères du lycéen étaient ultra protecteurs -Dori plus encore que Nori. Dwalin se leva également, se sentant fatigué, et escorta Ori tandis que Dori rouspétait après son autre frère. Tom aurait voulu que Kili et Fili aillent se coucher aussi, mais il savait bien que ç'aurait été inutile de le leur demander.

Une partie de la compagnie quitta le karaoké, tandis que celle qui restait, se lançait dans un nouveau jeu. Écouter des bandes sons vierges et faire des impros dessus. Ce fut un véritable massacre…

Quand vint le tour de Danny, l'étudiant serra les dents. Il n'était déjà pas très bon chanteur -en fait si, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre-, mais en plus Bofur et Kili lui mettait la pression pour se lancer. Il commença par écouter une première fois la bande son, puis sous l'insistance de Bombur, d'une voix peu assurée il débuta son improvisation..

\- Un roi il était, sur un trône sculpté  
Dans des halls de pierre aux nombreux piliers,  
Au toit doré et au sol argenté,  
La porte de runes de pouvoir ornée

Du soleil, des étoiles et de la lune la lumière  
Dans de lumineuses lampes de cristal taillées,  
Jamais par les nuages ou l'ombre de la nuit estompée,  
Brûlait là à jamais, brillante et claire.

Le monde est gris, les montagnes âgées  
Froid comme la cendre est le feu de la forge  
Pas une harpe n'est tordue, pas un marteau ne tombe  
Dans les halls de Durin réside l'obscurité

L'ombre repose sur sa tombe  
En Moria, à Khazad-Dum  
Et pourtant apparaît l'étoile ayant sombré  
À Mirromere, sans vent et plongée dans l'obscurité

Là se trouve sa couronne, dans l'eau immergée  
Jusqu'à ce que de son sommeil, Durin se soit éveillé.

Sa voix avait prit en assurance au cours de la chanson. Les paroles lui étaient venus instinctivement, comme dicté par autre chose. Il réalisa soudain que les autres le regardaient, bouleversés. Il voulut s'expliquer, poser des questions, mais il perdit pied, se sentant violemment aspiré en arrière. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut de s'écraser violemment sur la table basse du karaoké.

X

\- Voilà tout ce qui reste de Dale, dit Balin. Les flancs de la Montagne Solitaire étaient verts de forêts et toute la vallée abritée était riche et agréable, au temps où les cloches sonnaient dans cette ville.

Il avait un air en même temps triste et sévère en prononçant ces mots. Il était au nombre des compagnons de Thorin le jour où le dragon était venu.

\- Le dragon est toujours vivant et il est dans les salles sous la Montagne, dit Danny. Enfin, j'imagine.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous ayez raison.

Sur ces sombres pensées, toujours poursuivis par les corbeaux croassant au-dessus de leur tête, ils revinrent d'un pas las vers le campement. Ils étaient seuls dans le dangereux désert que formait les abords de l'ancien royaume nain.

Ils étaient parvenus au terme de leur voyage, et aussi loin que jamais, selon toute apparence, du terme de leur quête. Aucun ne conservait beaucoup de courage.

Mais étrangement, de tous, c'était Danny qui en avait le plus. Il avait prit l'habitude de souvent emprunter la carte de Thorin, que le nain lui remettait avec un sourire aimable qui à chaque fois ne manquait pas de faire vibrer son cœur. Et il la consultait longuement, méditant sur les runes et sur le message des lettres lunaires qu'Elrond avait déchiffré.

Si la carte était exacte, et Danny ne douta pas qu'elle le fut, quelque part, loin au-dessus de l'escarpement à la tête de la vallée, devait se trouver la porte secrète. Mais jour après jour, ils revenaient au campement sans avoir rien trouvé.

Ce jour là était comme les autres jours. Danny s'assit un peu à l'écart, caché par les rochers. Il fixa l'horizon et se demanda ce que ces souvenirs là allaient lui rappeler. La réponse lui vint sous l'apparence de Thorin. Le nain apparu de derrière le rocher, un petit bol de nourriture dans la main.

\- Votre part Bilbo.

\- Merci.

À la surprise du hobbit, Thorin s'installa près de lui et mangea sa part tranquillement. Un peu déstabilisé, mais affamé, Danny l'imita. Le bruit du vent qui balayait la plaine intensifiait le silence du paysage.

\- J'aurais aimé voir cet endroit du temps où il y avait de la vie, dit Danny après un instant. Balin m'a raconté que c'était un endroit incroyable. Un endroit comme on en trouve plus dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Thorin posa sa pitance et observa ce qui l'entourait.

\- Vous le verrez Bilbo. Lorsque nous aurons récupéré ce royaume, je ferais tout pour lui rendre sa beauté. Et alors vous en verrez la magnificence.

Danny sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ces contrées habitées.

\- Comment était-ce ? De votre point de vue ?

Thorin se tourna doucement vers le hobbit et ils partagèrent un regard étrange, chargé de questions. Danny soutint cet instant, puis se sentit un peu triste lorsque le nain se détourna de lui.

\- La ville de Dale avait des marchés connus à des lieux à la ronde, regorgeant des produits des vignes et de la vallée. Elle était paisible et prospère, car cette ville était à nos portes, et notre royaume, Erebor, était le plus grand royaume de la Terre-du-Milieu en ce temps là Bilbo. C'était la place forte de Thror, roi sous la montagne, mon grand-père, le plus puissant des seigneurs nains. Il régnait avec la plus grande confiance. Notre lignée était assurée en la personne de mon père Thrain, et de moi même. Haa, Bilbo, soupira le nain, Erebor. La splendeur de cette ville fortifiée bâtit au sein même de la montagne est et restera légendaire. Notre richesse provenait de la terre, de pierres précieuses taillées dans le roc, et d'immenses filons d'or coulant tel des rivières à travers la roche. L'habilité des nains est sans égale, mon cher ami, ils façonnent des objets d'une grande beauté, incrusté de diamants, d'émeraudes, de rubis et de saphir. En ce temps là, nous creusions toujours plus profond, loin dans l'obscurité. Nos sens sont plus développé que les hobbits à bien des égards.

\- Ha oui ? s'étonna Danny.

\- Nous voyons clair dans le noir, notre odorat est plus fort, notre ouïe est plus fine.

\- Oh, souffla le hobbit se sentant soudain très gêné.

Il était mal à l'aise de penser que Thorin pouvait très bien voir ses pommettes rougir malgré la nuit tombante, et il se demanda si il pouvait entendre son cœur qui accélérait.

\- Mais, reprit le nain, les jours de paix et d'abondance ne devait pas durer. Les jours se firent plus sombres, et les nuits de veilles s'installèrent peu à peu. L'amour de l'or était devenus chez mon grand-père une passion dévorante. Une maladie avait commencé à s'emparer de lui. Une maladie de l'esprit comme dirait ma sœur. Et c'est souvent quand le bonheur est complet que les malheurs viennent. Nous avons d'abord entendu un bruit semblable à un ouragan qui venait du Nord, et le pins de la montagne qui grinçaient et pliaient sous l'assaut du vent brûlant. J'étais encore un jeune prince à l'époque… je me souviens de la peur. De la terreur qui s'était emparée de moi. Ce jour vit des morts aussi cruels qu'inutiles… la ville de Dale fut réduite en cendre et Erebor nous fut volé.

Thorin se tut. Danny pouvait très bien imaginer les remords et la culpabilité de n'avoir sur défendre sa cité qui tiraillait le roi en cet instant. Il amorça un geste pour passer son bras autour des épaules du nain, pour le réconforter, mais il s'immobilisa quand ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ne parvint pas à deviner l'expression que prit le visage de Thorin et préféra reculer sans un mot.

\- Je serais heureux de vous voir restaurer la gloire d'Erebor, assura-t-il.

\- Une fois Erebor reconquise, vous marcherez avec nous dans ses couloirs Bilbo. Vous serez toujours le bienvenue chez nous.

X

Danny reprit connaissance allongé sur son duvet. Des petits ''poc'' sur la toile de la tante lui indiquèrent qu'il pleuvait dehors. Il referma les yeux et s'étira un peu. Puis il rouvrit les paupières et respira doucement. Il avait bien chaud malgré l'air frais qui lui caressait les joues. Il tourna la tête et cessa de respirer tout d'un coup. Tom dormait près de lui, un bras replié sous la tête, tourné vers lui. Son autre bras passait sur le ventre de l'étudiant, et le duvet qui leur servait de couverture était le sien.

Il dormait à même le tapis de sol, les cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules. Tout doucement, Danny écarta les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage. Il resta un instant à l'admirer. Tom bougea dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de Danny. L'étudiant se pencha vers lui et baisa sa tempe avec tendresse. Puis il s'installa confortablement sur le côté et se blottit contre Tom.


	17. La maison d'un cracheur de feu

La maison d'un cracheur de feu

Les roues crisèrent sur le gravier. Les voitures passèrent les unes après les autres l'imposant portail qui se referma automatiquement après leur passage. Les véhicules se garèrent sous la verrière qui abritait l'entrée. Danny sortit de la voiture en sifflant d'admiration.

C'était là la dernière étape de leur voyage. Une immense maison, au bord d'un lac, que Balin avait loué pour trois jours. Un moment de sérénité avant de retourner à Arnac et de reprendre le cours de leurs vies citadines.

Déjà Kili, Ori et Fili étaient excités à l'idée de visiter l'endroit. Mais il fallait d'abord saluer le propriétaire des lieux et récupérer les clés. Tom sonna à la lourde porte en bois finement sculpté. À peine quelques minutes d'attente plus tard, le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit toute grande.

Un homme s'avança. Il portait un costume chic rouge vermillon qui tendait vers une teinte plus sombre en certains endroits. Une chaîne en or tombait de sa poche et Danny devina qu'au bout pendait une montre.

\- Vous devez être Samuel Daemon, osa Balin en s'approchant de Tom.

Le propriétaire, répondant bien à ce nom, leur offrit son plus beau sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches éclatantes.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave. Entrez je vous en prie.

La compagnie le suivit à l'intérieur, un sentiment étrange habitant chacun de ses membres.

\- J'ai fait préparer la maison, annonça Samuel. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez chez vous. Comme demandé dans la réservation, les courses ont été faites, je vais vous montrer le garde-manger et la cuisine, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Samuel leur fit courtoisement une visite rapide des lieux, puis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, à côté de l'entrée, il se tourna vers Tom.

\- Voici les clés de la maison, dit-il en lui remettant un trousseau.

Tom le prit tandis que Samuel attrapait sa veste. Danny le regarda l'enfiler, et son regard passa instinctivement du propriétaire au mur derrière lui.

Il y était accroché une série de photo sous verre. Danny se rapprocha pour les étudier et reconnut Samuel. Il était torse nu, le corps peint d'impressionnant tatouage de dragon, crachant du feu, dans un décors de cirque. Remarquant l'attention que portait l'étudiant à ces photos, Samuel se plaça juste derrière lui.

\- Une époque révolue, murmura-t-il rêveur.

\- Vous étiez cracheur de feu ? demanda Danny surpris de le trouver si près.

\- Oui, dans un cirque ambulant qui tournait à travers le monde. Mais lorsque je fus satisfait de la petite fortune que j'avais accumulé, et souhaitant m'installer, j'ai quitter la troupe, et ai acheté cette maison, que je loue plusieurs fois l'an, ce qui me permet de retourner au voyage aussi.

Danny hocha la tête.

\- C'est… assez incroyable.

\- J'aimais beaucoup mon travail. J'avais beaucoup de succès il faut dire.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous aviez un nom de scène ?

\- Oh oui. On m'appelait Smaug, le terrible.

Tom pâlit violemment et recula. Samuel ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble. Il attrapa son sac, dont il balança la lanière sur son épaule, puis il se rendit dans l'entrée.

\- Et bien messieurs, passez un bon moment ici. Mais faites attention. Vous pourriez tomber amoureux de cette maison et ne plus avoir envie de partir, plaisanta-t-il.

Tom et les autres le saluèrent. Il passa la porte, sauta dans sa voiture qui disparut dans l'allée avant de sortir de la propriété.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Danny poussa un profond soupir. Déjà Kili et Ori s'étaient lancés dans une exploration plus poussée de l'endroit. Danny prit ses affaires et monta tranquillement à l'étage. L'escalier était large sous un puits de lumière qui accentuait son aspect impérieux. Les marches étaient recouvertes d'un tapis brodé qui s'étalait dans les couloirs en haut. Danny croisa Nori et Dori qui se disputait à propos d'Ori -encore. Nori était d'avis que le plus jeune avait le droit d'avoir sa chambre à lui, tandis que Dori voulait absolument avoir un œil sur lui. Danny les dépassa discrètement, et entendit Ori intervenir et pour la première fois du voyage, imposer son avis à ses frères.

''Allez, c'est ça, Ori, rebelle-toi !'' pensa Danny avec un grand sourire.

Il tourna au bout du couloir, et en suivit un nouveau qui longeait une rangée de fenêtres donnant sur les jardins. Danny choisi la dernière chambre, bien éloignée des autres, et s'y installa.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme et surtout d'un espace pour lui. Il se défit de ses affaires et en particulier de ses baskets dont il ne supportait plus le contact trop étroit sur ses pieds. Il resta un instant les yeux clos, à caresser le tapis, profitant de la douceur du tissu sur son épiderme.

Puis il ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et constata qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur le lac qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. Il s'accouda au rebord et explora sa chambre du regard. Le grand lit double prenait une large partie de la pièce, avec de chaque côté des tables de nuit sur lesquels étaient posées de belles lampes stylisées.

Une porte à gauche ouvrait l'espace sur une grande salle de bain, qui rappela un peu celle de Tom à Danny, tant dans sa propreté que dans l'abondance de produits de soin. Le bain était immense -plus grand même que la salle de bain du petit appartement de Danny. Après avoir un peu étudié les étiquettes des différents flacons, l'étudiant se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les draps sentait bon la lessive, et le matelas était dur, comme Danny les aimait -il trouvait ça plus confortable. Il se vautra un peu plus puis tira un oreiller dans lequel il fourra son visage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fut aspiré dans ses souvenirs.

X

À ce point Danny s'arrêta. Poursuivre son chemin aurait été l'acte le plus dangereux qu'il allait oser. Après une courte halte il reprit sa progression. Devant lui s'étendait la plus grande cave, la plus profonde de la basse-fosse des anciens nains, au cœur même de la Montagne Solitaire. Il y régnait une obscurité presque totale, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner toute l'étendue de l'endroit. Une grande lueur s'élevait de la partie la plus proche du sol rocheux. Le rougeoiement de Smaug.

Il était étendu là, le grand dragon rouge doré, profondément endormi sur les montagnes d'or appartenant aux nains d'Erebor. Un bruit monotone venait de ses mâchoires et de ses naseaux, ainsi que des rubans de fumée, mais dans son sommeil ses feux étaient bas.

Le sol était invisible, car partout était entassée une masse de choses précieuses, or travaillé et or brut, pierres et joyaux, et argent, teintés de pourpre dans la lumière rougeoyante.

Smaug était allongé, les ailes repliées, comme une immense chauve-souris, à demi tourné sur le côté, de sorte que le hobbit pouvait voir son long ventre pâle, qu'un long repos sur sa couche somptueuse avait tout incrusté de gemmes et de parcelles d'or. Derrière lui, là où les murs étaient les plus proches, on apercevait vaguement des cottes de mailles, des heaumes et des haches, des épées et des lances suspendus et là étaient alignés de grandes jarres et des récipients remplis de richesses incalculables. Danny en avait le souffle coupé.

Il contempla un temps qui semblait un siècle mais enfin, attiré presque malgré lui, il se glissa hors de l'ombre et commença à marcher sur le trésor. Il avait le cœur empli de ravissement ainsi que du désir des nains et il contemplait, oubliant le terrible gardien, l'or sans prix ni mesure.

Au dessus de lui, était étendu le dragon, affreuse menace, même dans son sommeil. Danny se concentra alors sur sa mission. Thorin lui avait demandé de trouver une très grosse pierre blanche. Thorin lui faisait confiance pour trouver l'Arkenstone. La pierre des rois. Il fouilla aussi discrètement que possible, priant à chaque glissement d'or que Smaug resta assoupis.

Il souleva une coupe à deux anses, aussi lourde qu'il pouvait en porter avec sa faible constitution -même si celle-ci avait été un peu musclée avec cette aventure-, et leva un regard craintif. Smaug remua une aile et sortit une griffe. Son ronflement changea de ton.

Danny n'attendit pas plus pour courir. Mais fort heureusement, le dragon ne se réveilla pas. Le hobbit remonta le long du tunnel, étreignant fiévreusement la coupe, et sa principale pensée était ''Je l'ai fait ! Ceci le leur prouvera. ''Davantage l'air d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur'', vraiment ! Eh bien, on n'entendra plus de choses de ce genre !''.

Lorsqu'il retrouva les nains à l'extérieur de la montagne, Balin fut transporté de joie de le revoir. Il était minuit et les nuages cachaient les étoiles. L'excitation des nains et la façon dont il le louaient le mirent mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'ils lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos et se mettaient eux-mêmes et leur famille à son service pour des générations à venir.

Danny n'attendit pas longtemps avant de redescendre dans les salles d'or. Il voulait ardemment retrouver l'Arkenstone. Mais le voulait-il pour mettre un terme à son contrat de cambrioleur, et rentrer en Comté. Ou le voulait-il pour Thorin ?

Quelque fut la réponse, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Un mugissement et un piétinement fit trembler la terre. Smaug s'était éveillé. C'est alors, que Danny la vit. La grosse gemme blanche. Mais Smaug lui apparu dans le même temps, et trop effrayé pour s'emparer de l'Arkenstone et fuir vers la surface, le hobbit tira vivement le petit anneau magique qu'il chérissait tant de sa poche et le passa au doigt. Le monde devint terne et flou.

\- Et bien… Voleur. Je te seens… Je t'entend respiirer. Je seens ton souuffle. Où ees -tu ? Où es tu ?

Danny frissonna à l'écoute de cette voix suave qui lui rappela celle de Samuel. Le dragon se redressa et passa si près du hobbit que ce dernier n'eut qu'une seule idée en tête, s'éloigner de lui. Ce qu'il fit, mais ce qui, malheureusement indiqua à Smaug sa présence toute proche. Des vagues de pièces d'or déferlèrent en écho aux mouvements de la bête. Danny se réfugia derrière un impérieux pilier, perdant de vue l'Arkenstone.

\- Alloons… reprit Smaug. Ne craint rien. Entre dans le lumière. Je ssens quelque chose chez toi. Quelque chose que tu portes. Quelque chose en orrrr. Mais bien plus prééécccccieuuux.

L'appui que Smaug fit sur ce dernier mot résonna si profondément en Danny qu'il retira son anneau sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Te voilà, chantonna le dragon dont la pupille se rétracta pour mieux observer le hobbit. Voleur, dans les ombres.

\- Je ne suis pas venus vous voler, ô Smaug, aux incommensurables richesses, assura Danny d'une voix mal assurée.

Il était terrifié. La bête était si proche de lui à présent.

\- Je voulais simplement contempler votre magnificence. Pour voir, si vous étiez aussi grand que le disent les récits. Je ne les croyait pas !

Brusquement, Smaug recula, contourna le pilier et vint déployer ses ailes, se montrant de tout son imposant être.

\- Et main-te-nant ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix forte qui se fracassa contre les murs.

\- En vérité… les récits et les chansons minimisent grandement votre énormité, ô Smaug, le prodigieux…

\- Crois-tu que les flatteries te garderont en vie ? interrogea le dragon, bien que Danny soit sûr qu'il était satisfait d'entendre tant de compliment.

\- Non, non, répondit le hobbit en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

\- Non en effet, assura Smaug. Mon nom ssemble t'être familier, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà sentis cette odeur… Qui es-tu ? Et d'où est-cce que tu viens ? Je t'écoute.

Danny bégaya, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter l'intérêt que lui portait le dragon. Il avait plutôt imaginé se faire rôtir sur place ou dévorer, aussitôt découvert. Mais ce fut à cet instant que l'éclat si particulier de l'Arkenstone attira son attention. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui suffisait de se pencher pour la saisir.

\- Heu… Je viens de sous la Colline… Et mon chemin m'a mené sous les collines et par dessus les collines… Et par les airs. Je suis le marcheur invisible, se nomma Danny.

\- Impressionnant, susurra Smaug tout en lui tournant autour pour se rapprocher. Quoi d'autre prétends-tu être ?

\- Je-suis, porteur de chance, continua Danny tout en résistant à l'envie de vomir qui lui prit les tripes à l'odeur infernale que dégageait la gueule du dragon. Inventeur d'énigme…

\- De charmants titres. Continus…

\- Monteur de tonneaux, osa le hobbit.

\- De tonneaux ? Voilà qui est intéressant, nota Smaug en recula d'un coup. Et tes petits camarades nains ? Où se cachent-ils ?

\- Vous-vous… vous dites ? Des nains ? Non, non non, il n'y a pas de nains ici, vous vous trompez.

\- En es-tu sûr, monteur de tonneaux ? Ils t'ont envoyé faire leur sale besogne. Pendant qu'ils sont tapis dehors.

Danny tenta de se rapprocher de l'Arkenstone, mais se figea bien vite.

\- En vérité, dit-il, vous vous trompez, ô Smaug, première et principale des calamités.

\- Tu as d'excellentes manières, fit remarquer le dragon.

Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaissait son éducation. Thorin aurait du prendre des cours auprès de Smaug à ce niveau là.

\- Pour un voleur et un menteur !

Ha en fait non… Lui aussi était impolis.

\- Je sais l'odeur et le goût du nain mieux que quiconque, s'emporta Smaug. C'est l'or ! Ils sont attirés par l'or comme des mouches par des charognes !

D'un violent mouvement il s'abattit plus lourdement sur le sol, faisant vibrer la terre, et provoquant un véritable raz-de-marée de richesses. Danny vit avec horreur l'Arkenstone emportée, et ne put que se lancer maladroitement à sa poursuite.

\- Croyais tu que je ne savais pas que ce jour viendrais ? demanda Smaug d'une voix terrifiante et lourde d'accusations. Qu'une bande de nain hypocrites, reviendrait en rampant à la montagne ?

Dans sa colère, le dragon bouscula une colonne de pierre qui s'effondra, faisant trembler la montagne. Danny tentait en vain d'attraper la pierre blanche, mais un nouveau tremblement de terre provoqué par le dragon, l'en empêcha.

\- Le roi sous la Montagne est mort, poursuivit Smaug rageusement. J'ai prit son trône. J'ai mangé son peuple. Comme un loup parmi les moutons.

Danny trouva cette tournure de phrase bien ironique et la comparaison bien moins terrifiante que la vérité.

\- Je tue où je veux, quand je veux ! Mon armure est de fer…

Danny chuta et dévala à toute vitesse une pente d'or. Smaug déplia ses ailes et plana pour le suivre, tel un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Fort heureusement pour le hobbit, sa course se termina sous une plate forme de pierre qui l'abrita, mais où Smaug vint se poser de tout son poids.

\- Nulle lame ne peut me transpercer ! cria-t-il. C'est Oakenshield. Ce sale nain usurpateur !

Danny tiqua à cette insulte. Usurpateur ? Ce dragon avait vraiment un problème.

\- Il t'a envoyé prendre l'Arkenstone n'est ce pas, déclara Smaug.

\- Non, non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua aussitôt Danny.

\- Inutile de nier, coupa Smaug. Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné ses viles intentions. Mais peu importe, la quête d'Oakenshield échouera. Les ténèbres approchent, elles envahirons tout les coins de cette terre.

Danny pâlit. Il distingua l'Arkenstone sur un petit tas de pierre précieuses.

\- On se sert de toi, voleur dans les ombres, assura Smaug. Tu n'es que le moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Le pleutre Oakeshield a estimé la valeur de ta vie, et a juger qu'elle ne valait rien.  
Danny se sentit blessé par les propos du dragon. Il les savait faux bien sûr… Du moins, il tenta de se convaincre que Thorin n'avait pas fait ça. Il secoua vivement la tête.

Hors de question de douter de son ami !

\- Non, non vous mentez ! lança-t-il à Smaug courageusement.

\- Que t'a-t-il promis ? demanda la bête. Une part du trésor ? Comme s'il pouvait en disposer…

Danny profita de ce que le dragon recule, pour s'élancer sur l'Arkenstone dans un élan de courage.

\- Je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or. Pas de la moindre parcelle ! grogna Smaug en remarquant le mouvement du hobbit.

Dans un geste aussi majestueux que terrifiant, Smaug déploya ses ailes, dévoilant son ventre. Et la vue perçante de Danny s'immobilisa sur un petit trou, une écaille manquante dans l'armure étincelante de la créature.

\- C'était donc vrai, murmura-t-il pour lui même. La flèche noire avait atteint sa cible…

\- Qu'as tu dit ? s'emporta Smaug.

\- Je disais qu'en vérité, vous n'avez pas votre égal sur cette terre, ô Smaug, le tyrannique.

Danny recula doucement, constatant qu'il se trouvait à présent nez à nez avec la bête, assez près pour qu'elle le dévore, mais à une bonne distance pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. À nouveau, son regard se posa sur l'Arkenstone qui se trouvait à proximité.

Fichue pierre ! Mais cette fois, Smaug la remarqua aussi.

\- Je suis presque tentée de te laisser la prendre, reconnut-il. Rien que pour voir Oakenshield souffrir, la voir le consumer, lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie.

Danny sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Il détestait chaque parole haineuse qui s'adressait à Thorin.

\- Mais je crois que non, notre petit jeu s'arrête là, déclara le dragon. Alors dis moi, voleur… Comment veux tu mourir ?

Smaug s'élança, gueule ouverte sur le hobbit. Danny eu juste le temps de reprendre son anneau et le passer à son doigt pour disparaître, éviter les crocs, avant d'attraper l'Arkenstone qu'il cacha dans un pli de son manteau. Smaug cracha un jet de flamme si puissant que la chaleur fit suer Danny même à plusieurs mètres loin de lui. Le hobbit se réfugia dans un couloir à proximité, puis dès qu'il fut sûr d'avoir échappé à l'attention de la bête, il retira son anneau magique et courut à travers les corridors noirs d'Erebor, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre Thorin et ses compagnons.


	18. Regrets

Regrets

Danny rebroussa chemin aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait rien vu, rien du tout. Dwalin n'avait jamais soulevé Ori en lui murmurant des mots doux. Noooon. C'était son imagination débordante.

L'étudiant dévala les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine encore tout émoustillé. Bofur était en train de découper un saucisson et sourit en le voyant.

\- Danny ! Tu daignes enfin sortir de ton trou !

L'interpellé retroussa les lèvres. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas réapparu depuis la veille, à leur arrivée. Il n'était même pas descendu au dîner ni au petit déjeuner. C'était Kili qui, inquiet était venu le trouver et n'avait pas oser le réveiller.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une enclume s'est écrasé sur ma tête, râla-t-il en choppant une tranche de saucisson.

\- Tu devrais prendre l'air, ça te détendrais, proposa son ami.

\- Hum… mais pour le moment je meurs de faim.

\- Je t'ai mit quelques trucs de côté. C'est dans le frigo, dans le plastique vert.

Danny ouvrit la porte blanche et trouva immédiatement ce qui lui était réservé. Il sortit le sac et entreprit son exploration. Il y avait quelques reste du repas qu'il avait manqué, surtout des légumes et un peu de rôtis, un paquet de cookies intact -un miracle quand on savait que Dwalin était un grand fan de ces biscuits-, un yop et une canette de coca. Danny prit le yop et les cookies et sortit de la cuisine en trottinant.

D'un souple mouvement de bras, il déverrouilla la porte du jardin. La journée était bien avancé -il avait dormi une bonne partie de la matinée- et il faisait beau. Danny longea une allée fleurie qui descendait vers le lac. Il croisa Oin qui remontait d'une petite promenade solitaire et qui lui indiqua que plusieurs membres de la compagnie étaient installés sur la petite plage, au bord du lac. Danny se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. À mesure qu'il dépassait les haies taillées à ras, bordée de lanternes, il entendait des voix de plus en plus distinctement. Au détour d'une source, il passa un petit pont et bifurqua sur la voie formée de grosses pierres qui contournait une terrasse et un charmant petit pavillon, et descendait directement à la plage de galet.

Nori l'aperçut le premier et vint dans sa direction pour le saluer. Ils parlèrent bas un instant, de choses et d'autres, puis Fili appela plus fort Danny, le forçant à les rejoindre totalement. Le petit groupe s'était installé à l'ombre parasol -car si l'air était frais, un soleil radieux irradiait.

\- Danny tu joues ? demanda Bombur.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Un président.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit l'étudiant en s'asseyant.

Il dévissa le bouchon de son yop et but quelques gorgées avant de s'attaquer à son paquet de gâteaux, tandis que Kili redistribuait les cartes.

\- Le paresseux s'est réveillé ? s'étonna Tom qui arrivait.

Danny ne le regarda même pas, bougon, et se concentra sur le nombre de pépites de chocolat qu'il sentait fondre sur sa langue.

\- Bonjour…

Les lèvres de Tom caressèrent son oreille et Danny cru qu'il allait fondre plus vite que le chocolat. Son voisin s'assit à côté de lui et prit part au jeu.

\- Au fait, reprit Danny en pleine partie, je me suis souvenus de Smaug.

Tom tressaillit.

\- Vraiment ?! Et… il était comment ? interrogea Kili, curieux.

\- Flippant.

Bombur éclata de rire.

\- Et j'ai trouvé l'Arkenstone aussi, déclara fièrement l'étudiant.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Pour une raison dont il n'avait pas conscience, cette déclaration avait plus attristé ses amis qu'elle ne les avait réjouis. Pourtant, cela signifiait qu'il arrivait au bout de la quête non ? C'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je reviens, dit Tom en se levant et en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Danny.

Nori évita son regard.

\- C'est compliqué Danny. Peut… peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui c'est passé jusqu'au bout.

Danny ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors déjà, il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de se souvenir. Ensuite c'était certes un peu étrange, mais cette vie dont il retrouvait les souvenirs était extrêmement excitante, et il avait envie de connaître la fin de l'aventure.

C'était comme un film !

Il se tourna vers Fili et Kili mais les adolescents fuirent eux aussi le contact visuel.

Danny fourra un cookie dans sa bouche et sauta sur ses pieds. Il retrouva Tom un peu plus haut, assis sur un banc de pierre, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, l'air grave.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tom ne répondit rien. Il garda obstinément la tête baissé.

\- Tu sais, commença Danny, je crois que je me sens prêt pour… pour nous deux. Dans mes souvenirs, l'idée de trouver l'Arkenstone pour te l'apporter -enfin à Thorin- c'était ce qui primait. C'était mon idée principale.

\- Arrête Danny, je ne le mérite pas, assura Tom tout bas.

Danny s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Moi je pense que si.

Tom daigna enfin lui adresser un regard. Mais dans ses yeux, Danny lu de la peur mêlée à une culpabilité qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- J'aimerais que… tu ne cherches pas à te souvenir de plus…

Encore ça ? Mais que c'était-il donc passé pour que toute la compagnie veuille qu'il continu de l'ignorer. En plus c'était pas comme si il contrôlait ses rêves ! Il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la joue du plus grand.

\- Tom je…

L'étudiant vacilla, une brusque nausée l'étreignant.

\- Danny ?!

Sa vue se brouilla et il sentit à peine Tom l'attraper. Il le vit remuer les lèvres, la peur déformant son visage.

X

Danny courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombres d'Erebor. Il sentait la pierre des rois se balancer contre son ventre. Derrière lui, il entendait la rage de Smaug se déverser et la montagne vibrait sous les assauts de colère de la bête.

Il ressortit soudain dans la salle où il avait trouvé le dragon endormis. Il la traversa aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait, et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre le tunnel au bout duquel les nains l'attendaient. Il aperçut Thorin qui en sortait, et il sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

\- Vous êtes vivant ! s'écria le nain.

\- Plus pour très longtemps ! Le dragon arrive !

\- Vous avez l'Arkenstone ?

Danny finit de parcourir la faible distance qui les séparait. Thorin, épée en main, s'interposa entre lui et le tunnel.

\- L'Arkenstone !? insista-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. L'avez vous trouvé ?

Danny ne sut pas pourquoi, mais l'expression sérieuse de Thorin le dissuada de sortir la pierre. Il l'étudia un instant, une pensée sombre et triste se développant au sein de son être. Les paroles de Smaug à propos de la folie qui prendrait le roi si il obtenait la pierre lui revinrent en cet instant.

\- Oui… sortons d'ici, dit-il enfin en marchant vers le tunnel.

L'épée de Thorin siffla dans l'air et cogna avec un tintement sinistre contre la pierre, bloquant le passage à Danny. Puis lentement, très lentement, Thorin fit reculer le hobbit en le menaçant de sa lame.

Danny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le visage de Thorin semblait fou. Il doutait de sa loyauté. Ce fait brisa le cœur du semi-homme. Ses yeux cherchèrent sur le visage de son ami ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce qu'il était juste avant d'atteindre la Montagne Solitaire.

Soudain, à son plus grand effroi, Smaug apparu, plus haut, dans la salle. Il était si silencieux, que Thorin ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il nota la peur grandissante chez le hobbit qu'il se retourna et aperçut le dragon. Son visage se décomposa. Au même instant, le reste des nains sortit en trombe du tunnel. Thorin fit instinctivement passer Danny derrière lui.

\- Vous brûlerez ! hurla le dragon.

\- Couuuurez !

Les nains n'attendirent pas que Thorin réitère son ordre. Ils sautèrent du haut des escaliers, et atterrirent plus ou moins en douceur sur un tas d'or, puis sans prendre le temps de regarder où était le dragon, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir le plus proche.

X

Danny remua dans son sommeil. Tom crut qu'il allait se réveiller, mais l'étudiant, malgré une grimace douloureuse, resta inconscient. Tom serra sa main et pria pour que l'étudiant se rappelle de tout, ou de rien.

X

Les jours s'écoulaient, longs et fastidieux depuis la mort de Smaug. Bon nombre des nains passaient leur temps à ordonner et mettre en tas le trésor. L'Arkenstone était leur principale recherche.

\- Car l'Arkenstone, avait dit Thorin, vaut plus par elle-même que toute rivière d'or, et pour moi elle est sans prix. Dans tout le trésor, cette pierre là, je me la réserve, et je me vengerais de quiconque, l'ayant trouvée, qui la dissimulerait.

À ces mots Danny prit peur, se demandant ce qui se passerait si on découvrait la pierre enveloppée dans sa tunique. Il n'en parla tout de même pas, car à mesure que l'ennui des journées se faisait plus pesant, un plan avait commencé à germer dans sa petite tête. Un plan qui visait à sauver Thorin de la folie, et d'empêcher une guerre inutile que l'entêtement et l'avarice des nains avaient provoqué.

À la veille de la bataille, conscient que plus rien ne ferait reculer Thorin à présent, Danny prit sa décision.

Le ciel sans lune était noir. Aussitôt la pleine nuit tombée, il alla sur les remparts. Il n'y avait là que Bombur, car c'était son tour de garde, et les nains ne postaient qu'une sentinelle à la fois.

\- Il fait bigrement froid, dit Bombur. Je voudrais bien avoir un feu ici, comme ils en ont là en bas dans le camp.

\- Il fait assez chaud à l'intérieur, dit Danny.

\- Sans doute mais je suis obligé de rester ici jusqu'à minuit, grommela le gros nain. C'est une triste affaire de bout en bout. Non pas que je me permette de critiquer Thorin, que sa barbe pousse toujours plus longue ! Mais ç'a toujours été un nain à la nuque roide.

\- Pas aussi roide que mes jambes, dit Danny. J'en ai assez des escaliers et des passages de pierre. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir la sensation de l'herbe sous mes pieds.

\- Moi, je donnerais beaucoup pour la sensation forte dans mon gosier et pour un lit bien doux après un bon souper !

\- Je ne peux pas vous les procurer tant que le siège dureras. Mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris la garde et je peux vous remplacer, si vous le voulez. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, ce soir.

\- Vous êtes bien brave, maître Baggins, et j'accepte volontiers votre offre. S'il y avait quelque chose, réveillez moi sans faute en premier ! Je serais couché dans l'arrière-chambre à gauche, tout à côté.

\- Allez ! dit Danny. Je vous réveillerais à minuit et vous pourrez réveiller à votre tour le veilleur suivant.

Aussitôt le nain parti, Danny assujettit sa corde, se laissa glisser de l'autre côté du mur et s'en fut. Il était peu probable qu'aucun nain, même Kili ou Fili, sortit pour venir au mur avant son tour de garde. Il faisait très noir, et quand, après un moment de marche, il atteignit les ruines de Dale, là où humains et elfes avaient établis leur campement, il fut éblouis par la lumière des feux.

Il se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la tante de Thranduil, d'où provenait la voix de Bard, et celle -à sa plus grande surprise et joie- de Gandalf. Ils parlaient de Thorin et de sa folie. Il se révéla à son ami magicien, qui fut littéralement transporté de joie en le retrouvant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Danny se trouva auprès d'un bon feu dans la tête du roi elfe, qui assis en compagnie de Bard, qui le contemplaient avec curiosité. Un hobbit en armure d'elfe, à demi emmitouflé dans une vieille couverture, c'était pour eux un spectacle nouveau.

\- Les choses sont vraiment impossibles, voyez vous, disait Danny d'un ton qu'il voulait sérieux. Personnellement, j'en ai assez de cette aventure, je voudrais être de retour dans ma propre maison de l'Ouest, où les gens sont des êtres raisonnables. Mais j'ai des intérêts dans cette affaire -un quatorzième exactement-, et aussi… les nains… Thorin… sont mes amis. J'aimerais éviter des ennuis à tous les intéressés, en particulier à mes compagnons de route. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous faire une offre.

\- Faites la nous connaître, dit Thranduil.

\- Oh vous pouvez la voir ici. La voici.

Danny sortit l'Arkenstone et recula. Les roi elfe lui-même se dressa, confondu.

\- Vous voyez là l'Arkenstone, le cœur de la Montagne Solitaire, le joyaux des rois. Et maintenant c'est également le coeur de Thorin.

Danny, non sans un frisson et un regard de regret, tendit la merveilleuse pierre à Bard, lequel la tint dans sa main, comme ébloui.

\- Ceci vaut tout l'or d'Erebor, la rançon d'un roi. Ce que Thorin à promis aux hommes de Laketown, expliqua le hobbit.

\- Pourquoi nous donnez vous cela, demanda Bard. Vous ne nous devez rien.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour vous, assura Danny. Je sais que les nains peuvent être obstinés, bornés, difficiles, méfiants et cachottiers. Ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer, mais ils sont aussi courageux et gentils, et d'une loyauté sans faille. J'ai de l'affection pour eux, et si je le peux, je les sauverais. Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout. Je pense qu'en échange de sa restitution, il vous donnera ce qui vous est dû. Il n'y aura alors plus lieux de se battre.

Les ennemis des nains soupirèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

X

Une fois encore, Danny remua dans ses songes. Tom mordillait nerveusement ses lèvres, anxieux. À quoi rêvait l'étudiant ? Quels souvenirs lui revenaient ?

Ses paupières s'agitaient comme si il regardait un film dont il était le seul en mesure d'en profiter.

X

\- Ils nous prennent pour des idiots, souffla Thorin bouleversé par la vision de l'Arkenstone entre les mains de Bard. C'est une ruse. Un vil mensonge. L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne ! C'est une feinte !

\- Ce n'est pas une feinte, intervint Danny. C'est la vraie pierre. Je la leur ai donné.

Il s'approcha sans peur du roi nain, ne craignant pas sa réaction. Il savait que Thorin allait comprendre son geste. Qu'il allait recouvrer la raison. Il était confiant.

\- Vous…

\- Je l'ai prise comme la part qui me revient, expliqua Danny.

\- Vous voulez me la voler…

\- Vous la volez ? Non, non, non, je suis un cambrioleur, mais un cambrioleur honnête. Je suis prêt à ne rien réclamer.

\- Ne rien réclamer, ricana Thorin. Vous n'avez rien à réclamer misérable nabot !

La brusque colère de Thorin démonta le courage de Danny. Mais il se ressaisit.

\- J'ai voulu vous la donner. Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté de vous la remettre, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Voleur…

\- Vous avez changé Thorin, déclara le hobbit. Le nain que j'ai rencontré à Bag-End n'aurait jamais trahit sa parole ! Il n'aurait jamais douté de ses compagnons ! De leur loyauté !

\- Ne me parlez pas de loyauté, grogna Thorin, bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait.

Il le souleva à bout de bras, prêt à le balancer par dessus les remparts.

\- Arrêtez ! Si vous n'appréciez plus mon cambrioleur, ne l'endommagez pas, je vous en prie. Reposez le, et recommencez par écouter ce qu'il a à dire ! dit alors l'impérieuse voix de Gandalf.

\- Il paraît que vous êtes tous de connivence ! dit Thorin, laissant tomber Danny sur le haut du mur. Jamais plus je n'aurais de rapports avec un magicien ou ses amis. Qu'avez vous à dire, descendants de rats ?

\- Tout ceci est assurément très désagréable, dit Danny. Peut être vous rappelez vous m'avoir précisé que je pourrais choisir la part d'un quatorzième qui me revient !? J'ai pu prendre cela trop au pied de la lettre -j'avais entendu que les nains étaient parfois plus poli dans leurs formules que dans leurs actes. Il y a tout de même un moment où il vous a semblé que je vous avais rendu service ! Descendants de rats vraiment ?! Est ce là tout ce que vous et votre famille m'avez promis en fait de mes services, Thorin ? Considérez que j'ai disposé de ma part comme je l'entendais, et que nous soyons quittes !

\- Oui, dit sombrement le nain. Je vous laisserais partir quitte. Et puissions nous ne plus jamais nous rencontrer ! Partez ! Aucune parcelle de mon amitié ne vous accompagnera ! Descendez maintenant, ou je vous jette en bas.

Danny hésita, et le remarquant, Thorin le prit et le balança par dessus le mur. Danny rencontra le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Gandalf.

Il s'en alla sans rien recevoir pour toute sa peine, hormis l'armure de mithril que Thorin lui avait offert. Il se demanda si les nains, autres que Thorin ressentaient dans leurs cœurs honte et pitié de son départ.

Son cœur se serra en croisant le regard haineux du roi d'Erebor, qui n'avait maintenant pour lui que mépris, et pire encore qu'à leur rencontre, une haine si profonde, que jamais -Danny n'en doutait pas- il ne lui serait possible de renouer leur amitié.

Et les sentiments plus profonds du hobbit le déchirèrent de l'intérieur.

* * *

**Vous sentez qu'on approche de la fin là :D ? ****Plus que 3 chapitres ;) **

**Du coup j'vais répondre à vos reviews en gros paquet (comme la dernière fois) **

**Par rapport à Myles : **comme je l'avais déjà dit, vous n'obtiendrez aucune réponse à son propos, mais bon, techniquement, vous avez déjà compris :3

**Julindy** : Les karaokés, c'est trop cool, alors avec les nains en prime, ça ne peut être que génial ! Et puis Fili et Kili ils sont énormes, j'aime trop écrire sur eux, même si j'ai pas trop développé sur eux dans cette fanfic' ou dans l'autre. Mais dans mon crossover avec Teen Wolf, t'inquiète pas que je vais les mettre sur le devant de la scène les p'tits loups :D

**Neiflheim :** Ton message m'a fait mourir de rire (ton débat intérieur avec la tentation des chapitres xD) En fait en général, tes messages me font bien rire :3 Et ne t'inquiète pas, on va revoir Smaugy :3 (oui Smaugy, c'est son 'tit surnom)

**Citwhoille **: Déjà ton nom est hyper difficile à réécrire ! Et ensuite, tu vas découvrir que sous mon écriture tordante (selon tes dires) je suis un véritable monstre :D Tu pourras demander à Nemerys xD

**Le poussin Fou** : Haa j'suis contente si Gollum il passe :D j'étais pas trop sûre de moi sur ce perso. Mais malheureusement, bien que j'aurais aimé le faire réapparaître, j'ai pas réussis à le recaser logiquement avant la fin. Donc c'était sa seule apparition :/

**Voilà, merci encore pour toutes les reviews, entre celles qui donnent leurs impressions sur la fanfic en détails et celles qui font la même mais sans détails, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


	19. Un réveil après une longue attente

Un réveil après un longue attente

Danny ne savait pas comment regarder Tom. Il était si en colère contre Thorin. Il savait maintenant ce que la compagnie redoutait qu'il se souvienne. La fin de la reconquête d'Erebor s'était mal terminé pour lui. Il avait été chassé, banni comme un malpropre.

Il attrapa rageusement son oreiller qu'il serra très fort.

\- Danny ?

Tom fit un mouvement dans sa direction. Danny recula vivement et lui jeta son oreiller à la figure.

\- Dégage ! cria-t-il.

Danny lui tourna le dos et enfouit son visage dans sa main. Tom reposa doucement le coussin, le visage défait. Il aurait voulu s'approcher de l'étudiant, mais sentant sa colère qui irradiait, il recula doucement. Quand Danny entendit la porte claquer, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Comme il l'était, il s'étala sur son lit de tout son long.

Sa main rencontra le coussin qu'il avait jeté un instant plus tôt, et il l'empoigna pour le faire tomber sur sa tête. Le visage enfoui dans le tissus moelleux, il se mit à hurler sa rage. Ce qui n'était que des cris, se transforma en insultes à l'encontre de Thorin.

\- Sale con ! Scélérat ! Monstre ! Pauvre abruti ! Nain ignare ! Grincheux ! Steak de troll ! Tête à claque ! Cœur de pierre ! Ta barbe elle est même pas aussi belle que celle de Balin ! Tes cheveux sont une insulte à l'univers capillaire !

Soudain, le vibreur de son téléphone l'interrompit.

_Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep come on Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep come on Shut up and sleep with me why don't you sleep come on._

Myles ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer de lui pendant deux semaines. Qu'il était désespérant...

Il roula sur le matelas et fouilla dans son jean de la veille pour trouver l'appareil. Il décrocha et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Ouais ?

\- _Ouhla… Un Danny pas content…_

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Myles ?

\- _Je pense que tes ondes négatives ont traversé__es__ le pays jusqu'à moi. Non plus sérieusement, j'voulais te proposer une soirée chez Meg' après demain._

\- Je rentre ce jour là, j'vais être mort.

\- _Oh ça va, c'est moi qui t'invite._

\- Myles je sais pas…

\- _T'as juste à dire oui ou non._

Danny soupira et réfléchit.

\- OK t'a gagné, oui.

\- _Ouaiiis ! Je serais __à ton appart' __quand tu rentreras, Mary m'a donné le double des clés._

\- Ben vas-y fais comme chez toi, râla Danny.

\- _Merci de ta bénédiction. Et sinon je te dérangeais en pleine séance de pétage de câble ? Qui est l'heureux élu de cette colère ?_

\- Je sais même pas, reconnut Danny qui ne pouvait pas parler de Thorin à Myles, et puisque Tom n'était pas responsable des agissements de son ancien lui, il n'allait pas l'en blâmer.

Son ami pouffa de l'autre côté, et son rire détendit Danny.

\- _Au fait_, reprit Myles, _j'ai une excellente nouvelle. J'ai rencontré une fille super !_

\- Haa tu laisses tomber ma cousine ! dit avec joie Danny.

-_ Oui !_

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- _Gala ! C'est une superbe blonde, grande et douce. __Enfin, on est plus amis qu'autre chose mais ça m'a fait voir tout le mauvais caractère de ta cousine. _

Danny essaya d'imaginer la jeune femme, mais laissa bien vite son imagination de côté pour se concentrer sur les bonnes nouvelles que lui apportaient son ami.

_\- Et sinon, Philippe m'a dit que c'était chaud entre toi et Tom_, ricana Myles.

Danny avait oublié que le blond était l'agent double de son ami.

\- Ouais, enfin, ça s'est soudainement refroidit, déclara l'étudiant.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

Danny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se tut. Après un moment de silence, Myles insista.

\- _Danny ? T'es toujours là ?_

\- Oui, pardon. Myles, supposons… supposons que tu rencontres quelqu'un de formidable, sympa et tout, parfait ou presque, et que dans le même temps tu te rendes comptes que… qu'il ressemble -en apparence- comme deux gouttes d'eaux à un connard fini. Tu réagirais comment ?

\- _Je ferais tout pour ignorer leur ressemblance, je suppose. Je me concentrerais sur la personne sympa._

Danny laissa son menton cogner contre le matelas.

\- _Et si le connard vient me voir, je l'enverrais chier avec ma majesté habituel__le__. Y a un gars qui ressemble à Tom qui t'embête ?_

\- Non, non, j'ai dit supposons, rappela Danny. Mais merci. Tu viens de m'ôter une épine du pied.

\- _Ha ben… de-rien…_

\- Je raccroche, à plus tard !

\- _Quoi ? Attend j't'ai pas raconté…_

Danny raccrocha au nez de son ami et sauta hors du lit. Il courut à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec force, prêt à retrouver Tom et à s'excuser. Il se figea en découvrant l'objet de ses pensées assis dans le couloir, le visage pâle, les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? fut la seule chose que Danny réussit à lui demander.

Il était sûr que l'homme avait entendu les insultes si il était resté là. Il allait parler mais Danny le coupa en posant rudement ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Attend ! Avant toutes choses, pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis énervé contre toi alors que c'est Thorin qui m'a mit hors de moi.

\- Techniquement c'est moi, fit remarquer Tom en retirant les mains de l'étudiant.

\- Oui mais je te préfères comme ça à ta version nain, répliqua Danny en souriant.

\- J'aurais apprécié que tu m'aimes tout entier, Thorin étant une partie de moi.

Danny rit doucement.

\- Je t'aime tout entier, assura-t-il. C'est juste que… Thorin m'a chassé si durement que j'ai un ressentiment vif pour lui là.

Tom détourna le visage, soudain affligé.

\- Tu t'es donc bien souvenu de ça.

Danny se pencha pour prendre ses joues entre ses mains.

\- C'est un pauv' con, siffla l'étudiant entre ses dents.

\- Danny, dit Tom très sérieusement, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu.

Danny fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Après la bataille, qui eut bien lieu, et durant laquelle j'ai été blessé… tu es venus à mon chevet. Et nous nous sommes pardonnés l'un l'autre.

Danny serra les dents. Il avait du mal à les imaginer faire ça. Surtout Thorin, vu comme il était atteint...

Le décor qui les entourait changea brusquement, et il se retrouva dans une tente. Tom/Thorin était allongé, mourant. Danny assista à leurs adieux, de l'extérieur de son corps de hobbit cette fois. Il fut bouleversé par l'échange entre Bilbo et le roi nain.

Lorsque l'environnement revint à la normal, Tom s'était redressé et le tenait par les coudes, effrayé.

Danny renifla et ne put plus retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à flot le long de ses joues.

\- Danny, murmura son ami.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Tom.

\- Non… non c'est moi qui le suis.

Tom ramena ses pieds sous lui pour se relever, mais Danny l'attira à lui, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, Tom ouvrit la bouche donnant lieu à un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés et aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Si tu savais comme je voulais faire ça depuis le premier jour, murmura audacieusement Danny.

Tom laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue -oui il était sensible et alors ?! Danny l'embrassa et sourit à cause du goût salé.

\- Danny, j'aimerais plus, soupira Tom en le regardant dans les yeux.

Danny manqua un battement de cœur, totalement sous le charme de ces iris bleus. Il hocha sensiblement la tête, et ne réagit pas lorsque Tom le souleva et entra dans sa chambre dont il verrouilla la porte sans le lâcher.

Il le posa au centre de la pièce et vint à l'assaut de ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il martela de baisers légers. Danny se laissa faire, s'agrippant maladroitement à la veste de Tom. Il émit un gémissement de protestation lorsque le plus grand s'écarta. Ce dernier se défit de sa veste, puis de son tee-shirt qui rejoignirent les vêtements éparpillés de Danny -oui c'était un garçon un peu bordélique.

Danny ralentit sa respiration quand Tom prit sa main pour l'appuyer sur son torse nu. Fébrilement, l'étudiant dessina les contours des muscles imposants. Puis il suivit la ligne du nombril et s'arrêta lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le jean de Tom.

Oh, il avait eu des petits copains par le passé, mais jamais il n'avait été au-delà de quelques baisers passionnés -entre autre parce que Myles avait veillé à ce qu'il se sépare d'eux avant, estimant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se donne à n'importe qui, et qu'il était le garant de sa virginité.

Il contempla, muet, la peau ciselée et irradiante de chaleur sur laquelle il s'autorisa à déposer une multitude de baisers papillons. Tom se pencha et tira sur son pull, qu'il enleva sans que Danny n'y oppose la moindre résistance. Il ne portait rien en dessous. Pour le moment, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation similaire à celle de la veillée strip-poker et donc Danny n'était pas trop gêné. Mais lorsque les larges mains de Tom se posèrent sur son corps, il s'embrasa et son visage s'empourpra.

Comme ce soir là, Tom plongea son nez dans le cou de l'étudiant et respira profondément son odeur. Danny se sentait défaillir, et quand ses jambes lui manquèrent, il fut heureux que Tom le retienne. Il le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Ainsi installé, surplombé par son voisin, Danny avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Tom parcouru le torse frêle, le frôlant avec le bout de son nez, le chatouillant de ses cheveux ou avec sa barbe et l'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Les réactions si positives de Danny l'enchantait. Il affermit ses caresses, se concentra sur des bouts de chaires, arrachant des soupirs satisfaits à son amant.

N'y tenant plus, il remonta quémander les lèvres de Danny qui les lui offrit avec joie. Tout en s'écrasant sur lui, Tom l'enserra d'une main, et enfouie l'autre dans sa chevelure miel. De son côté Danny passa ses bras autour des épaules de Tom et le força à réduire la distance entre eux -comme si c'était possible vu qu'ils étaient déjà collés.

Enfin, après un nouveau baiser qui les mit à hors d'haleine, Tom glissa sa main le long du torse de Danny jusqu'à ses hanches, et empoigna la ceinture de son pantalon. Sans attendre son consentement, il tira dessus et, attrapant le boxer au passage, retira le vêtement. Danny mis à nu -littéralement- se sentit soudain tout faible face à Tom et chercha à se cacher de lui en enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Mais Tom ne le laissa pas faire et l'obligea à reculer. Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur son propre jean, l'incitant à le lui enlever.

Danny avala péniblement. Son souffle était déjà saccadé. Il se redressa et commença par déboutonner le jean. Ensuite, avec une lenteur non maîtrisé, il l'enleva. D'un geste sec, Tom termina de s'en débarrasser et revint s'allonger au dessus de Danny.

\- C'est injuste, murmura l'étudiant.

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Tom craignant soudain d'avoir mal agit.

\- Je me sens ridiculement petit et fragile… voir inconsistant, par rapport à toi.

Tom éclata de rire. Un rire sans moquerie.

\- Tu es l'exact opposé de ça Danny, susurra-t-il.

Danny fit la grimace. Sans prévenir il attrapa deux mèches de Tom et l'entraîna dans un fougueux baiser.

La découverte de leur corps à force de caresses dura longtemps. Ils en avaient envie, ils en avaient besoin. Après un long moment, Tom écarta les cuisses de Danny et vint s'y allonger en douceur. Il avait bien comprit qu'il était le premier à explorer ce corps, à en découvrir les zones les plus sensibles.

Les oreilles par exemple, en plus de rougir et de chauffer plus que le visage, provoquaient des soupirs absolument délicieux lorsqu'il les mordillait ou les frôlait simplement. Le cou était aussi un endroit d'où Tom pouvait tirer d'adorables réactions.

\- Tom, soupira Danny, j'ai un peu peur…

Les lèvres de son voisin s'étirèrent dans un sourire timide en mouillant son front.

\- C'est bon, ça ira, le rassura-t-il.

Tout en lui chuchotant des promesses sécurisantes et des mots d'amour, il le prépara à son entrée. Danny poussait de plus en plus de soupir, tirant sur les draps pour retenir ses petits cris, refusant qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Et quand Tom le pénétra sans prévenir, il rejeta la tête en arrière et sa voix se brisa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et mêmes les caresses tendres de son amant ne calmèrent pas immédiatement la douleur. Tom débuta de doux allers et retours.

Peu à peu, le sang battant aux oreilles de Danny diminua. Son souffle reprit une cadence ''normale'' et un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimenté, remplaça la vive douleur. Les coups de reins de Tom devinrent de plus en plus sauvages et les deux amants gémissaient de plaisir l'un pour l'autre.

Bien vite, Tom emporta Danny dans l'orgasme et il ne se retint pas de crier son plaisir. Tom le rejoignit bientôt et étouffa ses cris en l'embrassant langoureusement.

X

La fatigue ne l'accablait pas tant que ça. Danny était bien, à demi allongé sur Tom qui caressait lentement ses cheveux. Il avait les yeux clos. Plusieurs heures durant, ils avaient profité de l'intimité de cette chambre, rattrapant le temps perdu, laissant les regrets de l'autre vie les envahir et comblant cette attente si longue qui les avait séparé. À présent, Danny refusait de s'écarter de Tom, et Tom s'accrochait à Danny comme à une bouée.

\- Tom… Je viens de réaliser deux choses.

\- Hum ?

\- En fait les surnoms que vous vous donnez entre vous dans la compagnie, sont vos anciens noms.

\- Oui.

\- Et qui est le 14eme membre dont j'ai prit la place alors ?

Tom eut un petit sourire.

\- Il n'y en a pas. C'est une excuse qu'on a inventé pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas gêné si tu venais.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est hyper bizarre !

Tom ne put que rire pour ne pas répondre. Danny se blottit un peu plus contre lui, en ronchonnant.

\- Tom…

\- Hum ?

\- Je veux te dire… je pense que je t'ai aimé dès la première fois où je t'ai vu.

Tom posa son regard clair sur Danny. L'étudiant l'observait avec tant de passion…

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, continua Danny, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi parfait. Toi dans ta voiture… Haha… J'ai bêtement pensé que je devais t'avoir ou j'en mourrais. Et puis il y a eut ce voyage où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Ça m'a fait tomber de haut, j'ai été surpris, mais heureux. Car peu importait ce qui allait arriver par la suite… je t'aurais toi, c'était une certitude. Et puis je me suis souvenu de beaucoup de chose, et je t'ai blâmé pour mon échec à la montagne. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Thorin… ça m'a fait mal. Maintenant je me suis retrouvé, dans tes bras et, je suppose… non en fait c'est même sûr, je t'aime.

\- … Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Tout les souvenirs, même les plus douloureux, sont importants. J'ai trouvé ça difficile… tout ce qui nous est arrivé dans notre vie précédente. Tu étais le meilleur, et l'homme le plus sage que j'ai rencontré. Alors bien évidemment… Je te pardonne.

Tom caressa la joue de Danny qui embrassa sa paume. Puis, il le serra plus fort contre lui et dit :

\- … Rentrons à la maison ensemble.

* * *

** Plus que 2 chapitres~  
** **Lalala~ *notes de musique***


	20. Aller et Retour

Aller et Retour

-Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je veux t'accompagner et t'aider à porter tes sacs. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, non. Enfin, j'ai juste l'impression de profiter de toi… en plus j'ai pas grand-chose…

Tom enlaça tendrement Danny alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je me vengerais ne t'inquiète pas, promit-il.

Danny éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Il vola un petit baiser à son amant, et le précéda dans le couloir de son étage.

Le voyage était terminé. La compagnie s'était séparée. Kili et Fili avaient été déposés chez leur mère en chemin, et Tom avait du rivaliser d'adresse pour les faire lâcher Danny. Les au revoir n'avaient pas duré si longtemps avec le reste de la troupe. La plupart vivait sur Arnac, et pourrait voir Danny plus souvent que les neveux de Tom.

Sur le pas de sa porte, Danny farfouilla dans ses poches pour trouver sa clé. Quant il pénétra dans son appartement un cri de guerre l'accueillit. Il avait oublié que Myles avait promit d'être là à son retour. Et bien sûr il avait omis d'en parler à Tom. Mais à sa grande surprise, son compagnon ne fut pas gêné le moins du monde par la présence de l'autre étudiant.

En les apercevant tout les deux, Myles afficha un immense sourire. Il attrapa un balais qui traînait et le brandit comme un bâton de puissance tout en rabattant sa capuche dont les oreille de panda vinrent pendre mollement vers l'avant.

\- VOUS-NE-PASSEREZ-PAAAAS ! hurla-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Myles… à quoi tu joues ?

Son ami éclata de rire et sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre il ouvrit les bras.

\- Même pas un câlin ? J't'ai pas manqué ?

\- Vu que tu faisais presque parti du voyage avec tes appels incessants, non pas vraiment.

\- Ouch ! Tom, comme ton fiancé est dur avec moi !

\- Fiancé ?! s'étrangla Danny.

\- Je suis désolé Myles, maintenant je suis son homme à câlin, répondit posément Tom, entrant dans le jeu du jeune homme.

Celui-ci rit encore plus fort et tapa amicalement l'épaule de Tom.

\- J'vais faire du café, déclara-t-il.

Danny soupira, déjà épuisé par la présence de son ami. Il marcha jusque dans sa chambre suivit de Tom. Ils posèrent ses affaires, bien content d'être rentrés. La pièce était bien rangée et un silence doux s'installa.

Puis d'un coup, Danny se sentit attiré en arrière, et la tête de Tom vint se poser sur son crâne. Danny se laissa aller à cette étreinte, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tiens…

Intrigué, il tira de son jean un petit objet dont il n'avais pas remarqué la présence auparavant. C'était l'anneau d'or que lui avait donné l'homme des énigmes pendant le voyage.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Tom curieux.

\- Une demande en mariage !? s'écria la voix de Myles.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le bras en l'air, le poing refermé, comme sur le point de frapper. Danny perdit tout ses moyens et chercha maladroitement ses mots. Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, il claqua la porte au nez de son ami.

Quand il se retourna, Tom le regardait, l'air rêveur.

\- Quoi ? bougonna Danny très embarrassé.

\- Je me disais… en parlant de rentrer à la maison… mon appartement est assez grand pour nous deux.

Danny se sentit rougir plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Décidément, son meilleur ami et son amant s'était ligué contre lui !

\- Voudrais tu rester pour le déjeuner ? demanda Danny pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Voudrais tu rester pour toujours~ ? chantonna la vois de Myles de derrière la porte à la manière de la grand-mère de Mulan.

Danny planta son regard dans celui de Tom, rouge de colère. La réincarnation de Thorin compris le message et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- A toi l'honneur, dit Tom, sous-entendant qu'il pouvait se venger de Myles.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est gentle-dwarf en plus ! siffla la voix du meilleur ami de l'étudiant.

Danny ouvrit brusquement la porte, bouillonnant, et se lança à la poursuite de Myles qui affichait un sourire éclatant.

\- Allons Danny, se défendit-il. Tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire, c'est te donner un petit coup de pouce pour passer la porte ! Je ne suis pas trouble-pet quand même ! Bon OK j'ai demandé à Fili de te surveiller pour moi ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que toutes tes aventures et tes évasions ont été le résultat d'une pure chance à ton seul bénéfice ? Tu es une personne très bien, Danny, et je t'aime beaucoup mais tu n'es, après tout, qu'un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde !

Danny se figea. Il avait déjà entendu ça.

\- Gandalf ?


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sherlock croisa ses doigts devant son visage. Il observait son mur, concentré. Ces dernières semaines il avait fait toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables sur Tom O'malley. Et bien qu'il ai fait d'étonnantes découvertes, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui posait problème avec cet homme.

Il se redressa et se pencha pour mieux détailler un article sur la famille O'malley. Tom n'était pas bien souriant sur la photo qui jouxtait le texte.

-Bon sang ! grogna Sherlock.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Il détestait cette sensation d'ignorance, d'incompréhension. C'était comme se sentir John Watson, une personne avec la capacité de déduction proche d'un choux-fleur.

Il parcourut son petit salon en quelques grandes enjambées avant de venir se replanter devant le mur.

À cet instant, trois coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il se retourna alors que l'intrus pénétrait dans la pièce.

C'était un grand homme, à l'allure aristocratique, dont le costume rouge découpait la silhouette sur le mur terne de l'appartement. Il balaya la salle des yeux, puis ses iris se posèrent sur Sherlock. Le détective eut la désagréable impression que que celles-ci changèrent de couleur, délaissant le noir pour tendre vers un maure-doré brillant.

\- Bonjour, susurra l'inconnu. Je me nomme Samuel Daemon. Je me présente à vous pour vous soumettre une petite énigme qui m'ennuie quelque peu.

Sherlock le regarda de haut. Samuel souriait mais de toute évidence il était en proie à une colère sourde.

\- Je suis occupé pour le moment, déclara le détective avant de se replonger dans les articles qui ornaient son mur.

Samuel eu un petit rire derrière lui.

\- De toute évidence vous avez commencé à tenter de résoudre mon énigme sans que j'ai demandé, murmura-t-il.

Sherlock lui fit face, perplexe.

\- Cet homme, désigna Samuel en montrant une photo de Tom du menton, est le centre de mon énigme.

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Au même instant un grand bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers et Félix déboula dans l'appartement. En voyant que Sherlock était en pleine ''conversation'', le garçon se figea. Samuel se tourna vers lui si lentement, que c'en était effrayant.

\- Quel adorable garçon, dit-il doucement. Comment t'appelles tu ?

Félix lança un regard effrayé à Sherlock, qui lui ne faisait que fixer Samuel.

\- Félix Watson monsieur, répondit-il.

\- Félix, répéta Samuel. Une autre appellation pour Frodo Baggins j'imagine.

L'enfant cessa tout bonnement de respirer, et son visage exprima une telle terreur que Sherlock le tira derrière lui.

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-il, conscient qu'en tant que parrain, il devait protéger Félix à tout prix même si il ne comprenait pas d'où cet homme sortait ce nom étrange.

\- Je ne vous ai pas exposé mon problème, rétorqua Samuel.

Sherlock allait répliquer, mais il ne vit pas le coup venir. Le poing de Samuel le cogna en pleine poitrine, le faisant basculer à terre. En deux coups bien placés, Samuel l'immobilisa. Félix se rua sur l'agresseur qui l'attrapa par le cou et serra jusqu'à ce que le corps de l'enfant tombe inerte dans ses bras.

Sombrant dans l'inconscience, Sherlock vit Samuel prendre Félix contre lui.

\- Vous auriez du m'écoutez quand ma rage était encore contrôlable monsieur Holmes, assura le kidnappeur. Vous transmettrez un message pour moi à la famille O'malley.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock et brusquement le tira pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Leur empire sera mien. JE suis le roi sous la Montagne. Quand à Danny Williams… dites lui que si il veut revoir son neveu vivant, il devra venir à moi.

Sherlock puisa au plus profond de sa volonté pour tenter de bouger. Sa tentative désespérée amusa beaucoup Samuel.

\- Que vais je faire de vous, soupira-t-il. Vous tuez ? Non. Je vous tuerais un jour de toute façon, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux rien précipiter entre nous.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Sachez que si vous ne venez pas à moi, Sherlock Holmes, reprit Samuel, je viendrais à vous.

Le cœur du détective manqua un battement.

\- Vous avez été trop optimiste mon bon monsieur, ricana Samuel en se relevant. Et l'enfant en paiera le prix.

Il sortit un spray dans son sac dont il vaporisa la substance dans la pièce, puis il tira un paquet d'allumette de sa poche et en craqua une.

Sherlock parvint à se retourner sur le dos, ne lâchant pas Félix des yeux. La tête du garçon dodelinait sur l'épaule de son ravisseur.

\- Si vous survivez à ça Holmes, termina Samuel. Notre jeu pourra commencer…

Sherlock vit avec horreur Samuel jeter l'allumette au centre de son salon. Les flammes se répandirent en moins de quelques secondes. La chaleur augmenta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sherlock fut prit d'une quinte de toux et ses yeux laissèrent couler des larmes tant ils lui piquaient.

Ou était-ce des larmes dues à l'impuissance ?  
Alors que le feu dévorait tout et lui léchait le corps, il poussa un cri de rage.

\- FELIIIIIIX !

Un rire cruel lui répondit.

* * *

**Voilà :D **

**C'est la fin de cette aventure. ****Mais ce n'est pas la fin fin fin. Contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé, de nombreuses idées me sont venues et ils me restent des choses à vous dévoiler. Du coup, il y aura une suite, dont je posterais le chapitre 1 avant la fin de l'été :) **

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plus dans sa totalité, ou au moins un peu. **

**Sachez en outre que cette fin m'a été inspiré par un commentaire et n'était donc pas prévu à l'origine ! Mais je l'aime comme ça :3**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé, qui m'ont encouragées à poster jusqu'ici. Et puis merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

**Et du coup, maintenant je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur le post de ma fanfic' crossover Hobbit/Sherlock et sur l'écriture de celle Hobbit/Teen Wolf :D**

**Si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça x)**


	22. Bonus : Tu es ma maison

**Avouez, vous même vous avez du mal à y croire. Moi la première j'y croyais pas. Le "dernier" chapitre de cette fic. Pas possible, c'est Noël... Ben oui. **

**Je tiens à m'excuser à moitié (seulement) parce que j'ai mit très longtemps à l'écrire, vu que pour moi, j'avais mit le point final à cette histoire avec l'enlèvement de Félix. Mais vu que le cliffanger du dernier chap' avait pas trop plu (voir carrément pas), j'ai écrit ça pour les personnes qui voulait une fin moins... enflammée. *badum tss* **

**En vrai, pour les gens qui se sont emballés et m'ont envoyés des messages... peu approprié au niveau du respect de l'auteur, je tiens à rappeler que quand on écrit, l'inspiration peut parfois se faire la malle, ou simplement, le plaisir et la joie qu'on a écrire une histoire peu se dissiper du jour au lendemain, ce qui, malheureusement, peut créer des fins comme celle du chapitre précédent. **

**Donc oui, j'ai sûrement pas été cool, de faire un cliffanger pareil après la conclusion positive entre Danny et Tom, mais voyez, j'ai prit en compte vos retours, et même si pour moi c'était fini, que j'arrivais plus à imaginer la suite, je me suis forcée pour vous faire une meilleure conclusion. **

**Bref, tout ça pour dire, que moi je suis mitigée sur ce chapitre. Mais en soit, même si j'ai eu du mal, j'espère que c'est en étant conscient des éléments que j'ai expliqué juste au-dessus, que vous lirez et peut-être, apprécierez ce Bonus :)**

* * *

**Bonus**

Sherlock se sentait tiré par quelqu'un. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les plissa immédiatement, aveuglé par les flammes. Son appartement brûlait. Le feu se répandait partout insidieusement. Sur ses livres. Sur ses expériences. Sur son violon. Rien n'y échappait.

Sa gorge le brûlait comme si l'incendie s'était faufilé jusqu'en lui. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui s'agrippait à lui par les aisselles et le traînait déjà hors du salon vers les escaliers. C'était un grand homme brun, avec une barbe de quelque jour et des cheveux mi-long attachés à l'arrière de son crâne. Il jetait un regard terrifié aux flammes et tirait Sherlock avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Sherlock voulut parler mais la fumée pénétra dans sa bouche et lui brûla la gorge, provoquant une toux désagréable comme si il crachait ses poumons.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, dit l'homme qui le soulevait pour descendre les escaliers qui craquaient déjà sous la chaleur. Je vais vous sortir de là !

Sherlock n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Il tourna de l'œil et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut la rambarde de l'escalier s'embraser comme une torche.

X

La sonnerie de la marche impérial de Star Wars tira Danny de ses rêveries. Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il fixa son portable avec agacement. Il décida de l'ignorer et replongea dans son oreiller. Or, le dit oreiller ne semblait pas résigné à faire comme Danny.

\- Répond s'il te plaît…

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela alors de sa nuit passée. Il tourna la tête vers Tom qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Il ne devait pas apprécier le réveil inattendu. Danny se motiva, se redressa et passa au-dessus de son amant pour attraper son téléphone. Il décrocha prêt à faire regretter à sa sœur son appel.

\- Bonjour Mary, grogna-t-il.

Les pleurs qui lui répondirent le raidirent. Il sortit du lit sans prêter attention à l'air inquiet de Tom et traversa la chambre pour mettre un jogging.

\- Mary qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Félix, c'est Félix_, réussit à expliquer sa sœur.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- _Il était chez Sherlock mais… mais l'appartement de Sherlock a brûlé. Et Sherlock est à l'hôpital et il n'y a aucune trace de Félix. Et…_

\- Mary, Mary calme toi, ordonna Danny qui sentait que sa sœur était prise par l'émotion. Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- _A… à l'hôpital avec John…_

\- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha immédiatement et fit volte face. Tom était debout lui aussi, le regard bourré de questions et d'incompréhension.

\- Le 221 B Baker Street a brûlé et mon neveu est introuvable, lâcha Danny pour toute explication. Je dois rejoindre ma sœur à l'hôpital.

\- Je t'emmène, décréta Tom.

Danny hocha la tête faiblement, encore secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il prit une douche rapide, et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il montait dans la voiture de Tom. Ils firent le chemin sans échanger un mot, Danny étant trop préoccupé. Ils dépassèrent bien vite un panneau indiquant l'arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital de la ville. Ne trouvant pas de place au premier regard, Tom se rendit rapidement devant l'entrée du bâtiment central et s'arrêta.

\- Va vite voir Mary, je te rejoins après, dit-il.

Danny lui sourit, se pencha et captura ses lèvres rapidement, avant de sortir de la voiture et de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il appela sa sœur qui lui indiqua où elle était, et il la retrouva bientôt, dans les bras de John, en larme.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle tendit les bras dans sa direction et il se dépêcha de la serrer contre elle. John était très pâle et avait l'air d'avoir prit un coup de vieux monstrueux. Danny déglutit péniblement. Il allait parler quand un médecin s'avança vers eux, attirant leur attention.

\- Alors ? demanda immédiatement John.

\- Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais pas longtemps. Il n'a que des brûlures légères, et a subit des coups mais il se remettra vite.

John sembla soulagé. Le médecin lui sourit puis repartit. Danny suivit John et Mary alors qu'ils entraient dans une chambre, pour découvrir Sherlock, couvert de bandages, l'air extrêmement mécontent. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les trois entrer et essaya de se redresser. John se précipita sur lui et l'en empêcha.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, grogna-t-il.

Sherlock souffla lourdement par le nez mais se laissa faire. John le rallongea et s'assit à son chevet.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Danny totalement prit de court.

\- Il s'est passé que ce Samuel Daemon a enlevé Félix et a incendié mon appartement avec moi dedans pour attirer ton attention Danny.

\- Quoi ? Moi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, choqués.

\- Explique toi Sherlock, ordonna John les sourcils froncés. Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi Félix ?

\- Félix est un otage. Pour t'attirer toi Danny. Et Tom.

Danny perdit ses couleurs. Il se retourna et se passa les mains sur le visage alors que John demandait plus d'explications.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Danny ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce Samuel Daemon… si c'est l'homme auquel je pense, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois. C'est l'homme qui nous a prêté sa maison pendant notre voyage avec Tom et les autres…

Mary se plia en deux, sur le point de craquer à nouveau.

\- C'est incompréhensible ! s'emporta John.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, assura une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte. L'homme qui avait sauvé Sherlock se tenait dans l'encadrement, un badge de police à la main.

\- Inspecteur Brad, se présenta-t-il. J'ai été envoyé chez vous Mr Holmes juste avant que le feu ne se déclare par une de nos connaissances communes. Ce fut un hasard heureux.

\- Lestrade, devina le détective.

Brad hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes déjà sur la piste de l'homme qui a enlevé votre fils, assura-t-il en se tournant vers John et Mary.

Le couple lâcha un soupir à demi soulagé mais empreins de frayeur.

\- Si vous le permettez Mr Williams, continua Brad en s'adressant à Danny cette fois, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos de Samuel Daemon.

Danny hocha la tête et suivit l'inspecteur hors de la chambre. Il répondit patiemment à ses questions en essayant de donner le plus de détails possible. Finalement Brad le remercia et prit congé. Danny le regarda s'éloigner avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, il tressaillit en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le tira et regarda le numéro entrant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il glissa son doigt sur l'écran tactile avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

\- _Danny._

La voix de Samuel Daemon le fit frémir.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade, cracha-t-il. Où est Félix ?

\- _Avec moi._

\- Je veux l'entendre.

\- _Vous allez devoir me croire sur parole, il est pour le moment dans l'incapacité de parler._

Danny serra les poings en martelant le sol en direction des escaliers, à la suite de Brad dans l'espoir de prévenir à temps l'inspecteur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- _Rien. Il a juste perdu connaissance. Maintenant, si vous voulez le retrouver, il va falloir m'écouter._

Danny s'arrêta et inspira profondément. Malgré la colère qui le gagnait, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve.

\- _Je vais vous rendre Félix,_ assura Daemon. _Mais vous devrez venir seul à l'adresse que je vais vous envoyer dans une heure. Seul et sans avoir prévenu quiconque._

\- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

\- _Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de me faire confiance. Cela dit, je pense que c'est la seule chance que je te donne de récupérer ton neveu._

Danny porta une main à son visage et commença à se mordiller nerveusement les ongles.

\- _Si nous nous sommes compris alors à tout à l'heure._

X

Danny entra dans le hangar le cœur battant. Il avait obéit. Il n'avait prévenu personne. Il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il allait rejoindre l'inspecteur Brad sous prétexte de l'aider dans son enquête pour quitter l'hôpital. De l'autre côté, il avait demandé à Tom de rentrer pour aller chercher les papiers de location du voyage pour les donner à Brad. En gros, il s'était débrouillé pour s'éloigner et éloigner ses proches. À contre cœur et il savait que ce qu'il faisait était hautement stupide.

Et il était là, dans ce hangar désaffecté en périphérie de la ville.

Il se figea en distinguant des bruits de pas qui résonnaient contre les murs. Peu à peu les pas se firent plus distincts. Danny déglutit péniblement en voyant apparaître Samuel Daemon, dans son éternel costume rouge, qui tenait fermement Félix par l'épaule. Le garçon était livide mais ne semblait pas blessé.

\- Laisse le partir ! quémanda Danny en s'approchant à une distance raisonnable.

\- Pas encore, susurra Daemon.

Danny ferma rudement ses poings, les sourcils froncés et l'esprit en ébullition.

\- Est ce que ça va Félix ?

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête et tenta d'offrir à son oncle un sourire maladroit qui ne détendit qu'à moitié Danny.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? grogna Danny en jetant un regard haineux à l'homme qui avait kidnappé son neveu.

\- Je me souviens de toi tu sais, déclara Daemon. Bilbo Baggins.

Danny se figea. Il observa Daemon avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Mon apparence à certes changée, mais je suis resté le même, poursuivit l'homme. Je convoite toujours avec la même avidité les biens de la famille Durin. C'est dans ma nature après tout.

Danny déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Smaug…

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu te souviens de mon nom. C'est tout à ton honneur. Voleur.

La voix de Daemon avait prit un ton grave et terrifiant avec ce dernier mot qui fit frémir de peur Danny.

\- Alors c'est de ça qu'il est question, conclut ce dernier en se forçant à sourire malgré la peur qui lui prenait les tripes. Une vengeance.

\- Oh je n'appellerais pas ça une vengeance, ricana Daemon. Un juste retour de faveur est plus exact.

Danny serra la mâchoire.

\- Félix n'a rien à voir avec ça…

\- Très juste, mais note combien qu'il a été plus aisé de t'attirer avec lui. D'ailleurs je te dois des remerciements mon voleur!

Le brusque changement de ton de Daemon figea Danny. L'homme s'approcha, tirant rudement Félix derrière lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Danny.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je ne me serais jamais souvenu de ma splendeur d'antan, sourit Daemon. Jamais je n'aurais songer ô combien j'étais grand et incroyable. Quel cracheur de feu talentueux j'étais.

En disant ses mots, il fouillait dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. Il sortit un flacon plat et large et le déboucha d'un mouvement souple du pouce. Soudain, d'un geste vif, il en déversa le contenu sur la tête de Danny. L'étudiant se figea, surprit et pétrifié en reconnaissant l'odeur si désagréable de l'alcool à brûler. Avec un sourire satisfait, Daemon s'appliqua à imprégner les vêtements de sa victime de son liquide.

\- Halala, souffla-t-il. Ce que je peux être vilain.

Brusquement, il jeta Félix dans les bras de Danny et vida le reste de son flacon sur lui.

\- Vous êtes taré, grinça Danny en attrapant fermement Félix.

\- Possible, reconnu joyeusement Daemon.

Félix se serra contre son oncle en tremblant et cacha son visage dans son torse.

\- Si il est une chose que j'ai retenu de ma vie passée, dit fermement Daemon. C'est qu'il faut détruire ce qui nous a détruit. Je commence donc par toi Bilbo. Puis je m'attaquerais à l'empire des Durin qui me revient de droit.

Danny voulu reculer mais Daemon l'arrêta d'un simple regard. Profond. Et cruel.

\- Pour fêter mon retour, j'ai fait un feu de joie, déclara-t-il. J'étais déçu que tu ne sois pas présent. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'on peut facilement rattraper.

Il tira d'une poche un paquet d'allumettes.

\- Non ! hurla Danny.

\- Oh que si, susurra Daemon.

\- Pas Félix ! Pas lui ! supplia Danny en repoussant son neveu en arrière.

Le garçon tentait désespérément de s'attacher à son oncle qui le poussait durement en arrière pour l'éloigner de lui. Daemon se régalait des cris de Danny. Il esquissa un large sourire et craqua une allumette. Danny se retourna vivement, choppa Félix sans ménagement, le soulevant sans effort et se mit à courir vers la sortie du hangar.

Le rire de Daemon derrière lui lui glaça le sang. Il l'entendit parler mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

Une détonation sourde emplit l'air. Danny tomba à terre, serrant toujours Félix contre lui. De longues secondes passèrent avant que des cris ne résonnent autour de lui. Il sentit soudain qu'on le soulevait. Il tenta de se défendre et s'agita. Les bras se refermèrent comme des menottes autour de son torse et un souffle chaud rencontra sa nuque.

\- Danny !

Le jeune homme se figea.

\- T-Tom… ?

Il se tourna à demi pour croiser le regard rassurant et aimant de son homme.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura ce dernier. Tout va très bien.

Danny se détendit d'un coup, mais garda toujours Félix serré contre lui. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que les autorités avaient envahit le hangar. Brad s'approcha d'eux, son revolver à la main.

\- Que- qu'est ce ça veut dire ? demanda Danny d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pas que je ne vous faisais pas confiance, assura l'inspecteur, mais à partir du moment où vous étiez celui qui était visé avec l'enlèvement du garçon, je vous ai fait suivre. Et il semble que Mr Oakenshield ait eu la même idée.

Danny jeta un regard abasourdi à Tom qui observait Bard le sourcil froncé.

\- Vous avez dit Oakenshield ?

\- Je suis Bard, sourit l'inspecteur avec un clin d'œil. Les grands esprits se rencontrent toujours dirait-on.

\- Vous êtes toujours celui qui tue la bête dirait-on, corrigea Tom en riant.

Brad hocha la tête.

\- Venez, sortons les d'ici.

Danny se laissa soulever par Tom et le suivit docilement dans le sillage de l'inspecteur. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il aperçut le corps sanglant de Samuel Daemon, inerte, à quelques mètres d'une flaque de flammes.

X

Danny fixait le ciel bleu sans vraiment y faire attention. Il était assis sur son balcon, une tasse de café dans les mains et le cœur lourd. Il n'entendit pas Tom le rejoindre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda son amant en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Danny haussa les épaules.

\- Je me demande pourquoi nous nous sommes réincarnés, murmura-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout semble se répéter. Nos ennemis et les dangers de notre vie passée sont là aussi…

Tom observa longuement Danny, puis l'attira contre lui et embrassa amoureusement son front.

\- J'aime à croire que c'est pour des moments comme ça.

Danny sourit timidement et ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'ai plus peur de la vérité maintenant. Elle nous as réunit pour de bon.

\- Elle nous a ramené à la maison, murmura Tom en posant sa tête sur celle de Danny.

L'étudiant soupira et s'approcha un peu plus de son homme. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et releva les yeux vers le ciel. Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux et le détendit un peu plus. Alors il dit.

\- Tu es ma maison.

* * *

**Cette fois c'est vraiment fini. J'espère que cette fic' dans son ensemble vous a plu malgré les incohérences (Dis etc), les fautes, les trous scénaristiques etc. Moi je préfère quand même la fin cliffanger XD (qui date de l'époque où j'aimais écrire cette fic')**

**Bon en vrai j'ai relu depuis le début, et sérieux j'ai fait n'importe quoi XD mais au moins, j'ai écrit pour me faire plaisir, malgré le non respect dont j'ai fait preuve pour l'oeuvre de Tolkien X) En outre, c'était ma première fic écrite et postée, alors je pense que ça va, je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit. Elle m'a permit de voir mes erreurs et tout, et maintenant, grâce à elle, j'écris mieux qu'avant (je pense X)). Et aussi des trucs beaucoup plus sombres :p **

**Je vous remercie chaudement d'avoir suivit, et je vous souhaite de Bonnes Fêtes et de passer encore de bons moments sur FF. **

**Pour la dernière fois je vais répondre à vos reviews ici ;) (après ce sera en mp).**

**Le Poussin Fou : **Oui j'aurais pu mettre tout le monde mais j'ai évité ce serait parti en vrille sinon XD Mais j'ai rajouté Bard pour le plaisir haha.

**Julindy : **Merci beaucoup ! Et merci surtout de l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout.

**Nemerys : **Je l'ai fait la suite/fin, même si je l'aime moyen XD

**Nekonya-Myu : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivit haha ! Et ravie que tout t'as plus dans l'ensemble.

**Shanatora : **Merci beaucoup :3 héhé, non j'ai fait attention à pas faire trop cliché entre Smaug et Sherlock. Au contraire.

**ARnoFool : **Oui non, j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec Dis XD et j'ai pas eut la foi de corriger quand tu m'as fait la remarque. Tant pis hein.

**Melusine-chan : **Je suis une vile personne qui respecte ses promesses et qui essaie quand même de faire plaisir hein ! :D vu que j'ai fait une fin alternative où tout va bien. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en attendant :3

**Vampire1803 :** Je n'ai pas trouvé le meilleur moyen pour l'expliquer et comme je le disais plus haut, c'était ma première fic, donc je testais des trucs etc, mais si tu veux, Félix/Frodon a porté l'anneau jusqu'en Mordor et a été lié à lui profondément. C'est ce lien qui, dans sa réincarnation a dû influencer ses souvenirs et lui rendre sa mémoire plus tôt que Bilbo.

Après je comprend ta (peut-être) déception, mais cette histoire c'était un gros wtf, et j'avais surtout envie de me faire plaisir sans m'occuper des détails (pas bien je sais).

**Angelyoru : **Merci beaucoup :3 J'ai fait n'importe quoi surtout avec la fin, mais je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

**claire1663 : **Merci ;) contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Marjomeow : **Haha merci beaucoup ! Oui désolée mais quand l'inspiration part en vacances, c'est compliqué. Je t'aime aussi :3 merci pour tes reviews.

**Mon seul regret de conclure cette fic : Myles. J'aimais trop ce personnage :')**

**Bon et si d'aventure, vous voulez me suivre sur d'autres fics, et être au courant de mes avancements et autres, je suis sur Fb : La Dictateuse. Le lien est dans ma description de profil. **


End file.
